Jason and the Fleece of Hoenn
by Raichu
Summary: Jason has grown up in the care of a Pokémon when he suddenly discovers who he is and what he has to do. Join him and his newfound acquaintances on an epic adventure across land and sea to find the Golden Fleece and save his kingdom.
1. Prologue

**Jason and the Fleece of Hoenn**

**Preface**

Welcome Dear Reader to another one of my Pokémon tales set before the invention of the Poké Ball. This one is inspired by the ancient Greek myth of _T__he__Argonaut __Expedition_*, commonly known as _Jason and the Golden Fleece_ or _Jason and the Argonauts_.

If you don't know the original story, you can easily follow along like any other Pokémon fanfic. If you do know it, I hope you don't mind that I've taken liberties with the characters and plot to present an original story with its own surprises. My story is a mixture of adventure, fun, Pokémon battles, romance and intrigue and I hope you enjoy it.

I replaced the original Jason, a self-seeking and unfaithful womaniser, with a teenager helplessly dominated by faithfulness and endued with deep emotions, yet who is also naïve and unprepared to face the challenges ahead. Events in my story parallel the myth, but I have introduced innovative supporting OCs (Ruby, Praxis and Rivalus), replaced some scenes I felt were unsuitable (such as Lemnos), and added some other scenes of my own (uh … no spoilers). The ending is different (for instance, Medea does not murder Pelias), and the story is influenced by the geography and themes of the Pokémon world.

Please review and say what you don't like as well as what you like!

* η Αργοναυτική εκστρατεία

Γ⅃ Γ⅃ Γ⅃ Γ⅃ Γ⅃ Γ⅃ Γ⅃ Γ⅃ Γ⅃ Γ⅃ Γ⅃ Γ⅃

**Prologue**

The man huffed and panted as he moved forwards. He thought he had reached the limits of his endurance hours ago, but somehow he found the strength to trudge onward. He was confident that he had evaded his pursuers back in the twists and turns of Mount Silver. His cargo was precious, however, and the long journey had brought the two infants he was carrying enough suffering. He needed to reach his destination before nightfall and Viridian Forest was unfamiliar territory.

Lucario. He had to find Lucario and hope that he would take them and raise them. If he refused, the man had no strength to continue, and both the human infant and the Pokémon hatchling would surely die.

And the hope of his people would die with them.


	2. 1 - Jason

**Jason and the Fleece of Hoenn**

**Chapter 1 – Jason**

Jason examined his situation carefully. They were in a small clearing, the ground covered with sticks, stones and sparse vegetation. Around them was the forest. Buff was up ahead, imprisoned beneath a branch too heavy for her to lift. She had been trapped there by Lucario, who was now standing about half way between Jason and his butterfree. Quil was standing next to him, ready for his command. He had to act quickly.

"Ember!"

Aiming for his opponent, Quil shot out a burst of flame from his mouth. Jason knew how strong Lucario was. Against such an opponent, Jason would have preferred a stronger attack, but he didn't want to set the forest on fire. It would endanger every Pokémon within a mile radius, let alone the very Pokémon he was trying to rescue. Furthermore, a direct physical attack would not work on Lucario, who was much tougher than Quil.

The burst was well aimed, but with an agile sideways step, Lucario dodged and retaliated in a flash with aura sphere. Quil's flame dissipated in the air, missing the target by inches, but the quilava was not so lucky. He bore the attack, but was sent skidding back. Digging his heels in, he managed to stay upright, but even Lucario's long-range attacks were a force to be reckoned with.

"Hang in there, Quil!"

Lucario took advantage of the quilava's momentary shock and shot out a dragon pulse. The near-invisible shock wave knocked Quil off his feet and he landed heavily on the rough ground.

Jason didn't know what to do. He had to rescue his butterfree, whom Lucario held captive, but Lucario was too formidable a foe. So many years of training with Quil, and for a moment, Jason was beginning to doubt whether it had been worth it.

But the doubt didn't last for long. Without taking his eyes off his opponent, Jason noticed in the corner of his eye that Quil was back on his feet. Yet he was unsure what to do. To wait would mean that Lucario could get in another attack. To go first again, Lucario would surely dodge. Yet he also knew that indecision was an even worse enemy.

Suddenly, Lucario had sprung up and was rushing over, closing the distance rapidly. It looked like a physical attack. Jason knew what to do.

"Quick attack!"

If Quil got in first, Lucario would be knocked off balance. All Jason needed was a lucky break, enough to keep Lucario occupied with Quil while he dashed up and freed Buff. Then she could fly away while he and Quil made their escape into the forest.

As if he could read the quilava's movements, Lucario skilfully dodged the attack again, and without waiting for Quil to regain his balance, whacked him with a close combat from behind.

Quil smashed into the ground, sending twigs and stones sprawling. Jason had not expected this turn of events. This was it. He was sure that this would lose him the fight. Nothing could stop Lucario from coming directly for Jason now, and it would be the end.

Jason fell on his knees, dismayed and, for the first time in his life, demoralized. He sat motionless, staring into space.

Leaving Quil in the dust, Lucario strode over to Jason and stood over him, his arms akimbo, casting a shadow over him.

"Get up!" Lucario said to him.

"What's the use, you've won," Jason replied. The dejectedness in his tone was obvious. He stood up anyway and kicked the dirt in frustration.

"Attend to your Pokémon," Lucario barked. "Both of them. We'll train again tomorrow."

Jason looked at Lucario, the one who had raised him from childhood, to whom he owed his life, his upbringing, everything he was and every skill he had. It was second nature for him to obey. But in the last few months, as the training had gotten more serious, he had failed every test such as the one today. He didn't mind at first, always confident that he'd do better next time, that it was only a matter of time before he would improve. But over the last few days, the incessant defeats had gradually built up into a discouragement that even his optimistic nature couldn't shake.

"I can't do any more," Jason replied, kicking the ground even harder and sending dust and pebbles flying. He shook his head. "I'll never be as good as you. I've failed."

Lucario looked straight at him, his stern expression melting into one of consolation and care. "You're doing better than you think. Don't forget that I cheat."

Jason knew that Lucario's was speaking of his rare ability to detect aura, to read his opponents more closely than they often knew themselves.

"Don't worry, Jason," Lucario continued, "you _are_ improving. Remember how you were this time last year?"

Jason thought back, and it was true. A year ago, Quil would have taken more than twice as long to respond to his commands, and Jason himself was indecisive in battle. Thinking objectively, his quick attack was faster now, and his aim with his fire attacks had improved immensely. Even Buff had improved since when she evolved two years ago. She was no fighter, but she learned moves of strategic value.

Jason breathed a sigh and stood up straight, his confidence reasserting itself. Only this time, it was a qualified confidence: some enemies he could beat and some he couldn't. Maybe he should focus on learning the difference … but that seemed too hard right now.

Following Lucario's command, he walked up to Buff and lifted the heavy branch off her. Then he and Buff returned to help Quil, but the quilava was already back on his feet.

"Perhaps I've pushed you too hard lately, but I don't know how much time you have left. Anyway, take a rest, that's enough for today. And by the way I need to send you into town."

Γ⅃ Γ⅃ Γ⅃ Γ⅃ Γ⅃ Γ⅃ Γ⅃ Γ⅃ Γ⅃ Γ⅃ Γ⅃ Γ⅃

Leaving Quil behind as usual (Lucario had told him to keep Quil a secret), Jason trod the path to town, as he had often done, with Buff clinging to his head with her legs, her wings outstretched to help her keep in balance. She started clinging to Jason's head when she was a caterpie, soon after they first discovered each other and found they enjoyed playing together. He fondly recalled all his laughter at her silly antics. Then as a metapod, Jason didn't have the heart to leave her immobile, so he made a backpack for her to ride in. When she evolved to a butterfree, things changed. She became more mature, more serious. But at the same time Lucario also started training Jason and Quil more seriously and Jason had to leave his childish games behind. To Jason, it felt like the three of them had grown up together like brothers and sisters, and they were as much a family as Jason would ever have.

Soon, the trees of Viridian Forest gave way to green, open fields and eventually the fields joined the outskirts of Viridian Town. Jason invariably enjoyed the walk. It was his opportunity to think about things. There were questions that he knew there was no point in asking, like who he really was and what he was being trained for, but that didn't mean that he didn't wonder about them. Whenever he broached the subject to anyone in town, it was pretty clear that no-one knew a thing about him that he already did not know himself. He (and Quil) seemed to appear out of nowhere, and were raised from a young age by Lucario. If anyone had the answers, it would be Lucario himself, but he trusted Lucario enough to know that even if he was keeping something from him, there must be a good reason for it.

Reaching town, he walked the neat, cobbled streets to the market and headed for the apothecary. In his backpack were small bags of sleep powder, stun spore, forest herbs, and barks and roots of various trees, the sorts of things the people of town could use to make medicine. He would gather them over the days and would bring them into town once or twice a week to trade. Although Lucario could live happily by himself in the forest, Jason needed human food, not to mention clothes. He also sometimes needed other things, like books to learn what he couldn't from Lucario.

Jason made his way past grocers and greengrocers, tailors and smiths, to a small wooden building at the far end of the marketplace.

"Hi Mrs Green," he said, walking into the shop. The afternoon sun was shining through the window, illuminating the drab interior. In front of the entrance stood a bench, behind which were shelves full of jars with ointments, liquids and powders of different colours. But the one thing that always caught his attention was the smell. It was not entirely unpleasant, but the combined smell of all those substances wasn't easily ignored.

"Is that you, Jason?" a voice called out from an open doorway behind the bench.

"Yep, it's me, and I've good stuff for you today." Jason opened his backpack, took out an array of small packages and lined them up neatly on the counter.

Mrs Green walked out of the back room and set her eyes on him.

"My, Jason, how you've grown," said the elderly lady. She immediately began to examine the goods but continued their conversation. "And all that muscle you've put on lately. What have you been up to? With those beautiful curls of yours, I bet the girls around town are starting to turn their eyes at you."

That comment set Jason thinking. Jason had noticed how for the last year or two, he started finding girls … it was difficult to find the right words, but he found them enjoyable to look at. He had been wondering why he was like that, and, since he didn't have much contact with other children his age, he had no idea whether it was just him or whether it happened to other boys. But the apothecary's comment made him think for the first time that perhaps the opposite was true too. Maybe girls enjoyed looking at him. He wasn't sure what it all meant, but Mrs Green continued talking and he couldn't maintain that train of thought.

"There's a lot of good material I could use here, Jason," she said, "and good quality. You haven't been working that butterfree of yours too hard, have you?" She glanced at Buff, still perched on Jason's head.

"Oh you mean the sleep powder and stuff? Not at all. She doesn't mind, do you Buff?" He looked up at her and patted her. Buff whinnied happily in reply.

"Just to think that I was helping to feed you … what was it?" Mrs Green looked at him admiringly. "Fourteen years ago now?"

Jason was taken aback. He knew that Mrs Green was friends with him and Lucario for as long as he could remember, but he never knew that she had ever fed him.

"Oh, did I surprise you?" she said apologetically. "I never knew that you didn't know that."

"Uh … yeah I guess I never thought about it. I mean, I don't remember there ever being a time when I didn't feed myself. I guess now that you made me think of it, when I was a baby I couldn't have."

"Then sit down, I'll tell you about it." Jason pulled up an old rickety wooden chair that was there for customers and sat down. Buff flew down off his head and started nosing curiously about the shop. "I remember the first day you came. Lucario rushed into town carrying you in his arms and saying he had a baby to look after. He wanted a human mother to tell him what to do. In the end, it was me who ended up helping him. I was the only one in town who knew how to make a substitute milk. And I taught him how to change your nappy. I still can't forget how much you stunk the first time I set my eyes on you. You hadn't been changed all day, and your bottom was as red as a tamato!"

Jason suddenly felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. He hoped they weren't as red as his bottom evidently had been.

"But you were a beautiful baby, with bright blue eyes, and you still have those lovely blond locks," she went on. "Anyway, I had to look after you until my husband finished building you a place to stay in the forest. After that, in those early days, Lucario would often bring you in to me to help him, and to get more baby milk. I often enjoyed feeding you myself. You should be very grateful to Lucario, taking on a human baby like that. You were a lot of work!"

Jason looked at her, soaking in her every word, making a mental note never to forget how grateful he should be.

"I know I've asked you before," he ventured, "but do you have any idea who I am or where I came from?"

"Ah, my boy," she answered, shaking a finger, "Lucario was tight-lipped about your origin. I suspect he doesn't know much, but he's not letting on about what he does know. When I asked why, all he said was that if there were any secrets, they were secret to keep you safe."

"Keep me safe? From what?"

"Ah, there you go again." She returned to looking at the goods Jason had brought in and started measuring them on a scale. "If there are secrets, they're there to keep you safe."

"Is that all you know? Was there anything else that might be a clue?"

Mrs Green looked hesitant about saying anything else. In fact, she reminded him of how Lucario was when Jason used to press him for answers. She gave up on measuring and went to the money box and took out some coins.

"Here, get yourself some food and whatever else you need." Her voice was not unkind in the least, just firm and resolute.

Jason knew there was no point pursuing the matter now. Maybe he'd just have to try again next time. He got up, took the money, thanked her and walked out the door.

Buff followed him out and fluttered herself back to perch on his head.

Γ⅃ Γ⅃ Γ⅃ Γ⅃ Γ⅃ Γ⅃ Γ⅃ Γ⅃ Γ⅃ Γ⅃ Γ⅃ Γ⅃

Arriving back to the log cabin he called home, he unloaded his supplies and checked on Quil who was still resting on his mat after the day's training session. Quil seemed asleep, so he left him alone and plopped himself into his bed. He stretched and felt himself relax. It was getting late. Tired as he was from the long walk, he was glad that Lucario had promised to make dinner. Jason was finding that he was starting to prefer his own cooking, but with exercising and training filling up most of his available time now, it was good that they shared the task.

Thinking about that made Jason realize that Lucario should have been there getting some food ready, but he was neither in the cabin nor outside; at least he hadn't noticed him outside on his way in. Suddenly feeling worried, Jason jumped out of bed, went back outside and looked around.

Living in a forest had the disadvantage that you couldn't see far, at least not from ground level. Even after climbing to the top of a tree, most of what you could see is treetops. Lucario wouldn't get lost, but if he was somehow hurt or something, it would be very difficult to find him. Not wanting to disturb or unnecessarily worry Quil, he called Buff outside before asking her to fly around to see if she could find Lucario.

Fortunately, within a few minutes, Buff and Lucario came back together.

"Jason," said Lucario, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I knew you'd be back soon but I lost track of the time."

"You what?" Jason replied, looking confused. "Since when have you ever lost track of time?"

"When I have much to think about," Lucario answered and entered the cabin. He picked up what looked like a piece of wood of the table, which Jason, tired as he was, hadn't noticed when he came back from town.

"It's hollow," said Lucario as he passed it to Jason. "You will find that you can open it at one end. There's a note inside. Can you please read it to me?"

Jason took it as he was told.

"How did it get here?" he asked as he worked out how to open it, trying first one end, then the other.

"A pidgey delivered it while you were out."

Jason finally extracted the note from the hollowed out stick and unrolled it. Fortunately, Lucario had the foresight to realize that Jason should know how to read and write, but even so, without having had constant daily practice, Jason took some time in forming the characters into words.

"'To Luc … ar … io,'" Jason read aloud slowly. "It's addressed to you!"

"Read on," replied Lucario. "I've been expecting a delivery such as this, since the day you arrived. One that will answer your questions. Let us hope that the news is good."

At the sound of that, Jason stared at the glyphs on the paper and continued reading more eagerly than he had ever read in his life.

"'To Lucario,'" he repeated, "'I hope this finds you and your boy in good hee …' No, it's 'health … in good health. Our sit … u … ation …' Yeah, it's 'our situation … is getting worse. You must send him now.'"

Jason stared at the note with disgust.

"That's the end. It doesn't answer anything," he said. "I suppose it's talking about me—I have to go somewhere. Where do I have to go? Why? Who sent it? Lucario, this only makes me ask more questions!" Jason tossed the note angrily back onto the table.

"Settle down," said Lucario, "settle down. We're both tired and hungry. I'll make dinner. After that, I'll tell you everything."


	3. 2 - Jason's Decision

**Jason and the Fleece of Hoenn**

**Chapter ****2**** – ****Jason's Decision**

Outside, the sun was setting and the evening cool was setting in. Jason lit the lamp on the table while Lucario served everyone their dinner. At first the last rays of the daylight coming in through the window outshone the lamplight, but gradually, as the sun pushed itself down across the horizon, the cabin was bathed in a dim, yellow glow.

They ate silently. In spite of all he had done that day, Jason had lost his appetite and could only eat half his food. Quil, who had been woken up for dinner, had noticed the subdued atmosphere and sat himself quietly, curling up at Jason's feet. After dinner, Jason went to his bed while Lucario, quite unusually, undertook the washing up, and then started the evening fire. He broke the silence.

"Before you came I wouldn't mind the cold of night, just like any other Pokémon. Since I had to keep you warm at night so you wouldn't freeze to death, I've ended up getting used to it too." He laughed ironically. "Now I'm going to have to get unused to it."

"What do you mean?" said Jason in a flat voice, while lying on his bed with Quil. He was patting him gently, giving and deriving comfort in what was going to be a difficult night. He knew his life was about to change, and by the way Lucario was acting, he wasn't sure it was going to be good. Lucario said that he had known this was coming. In that case, why hadn't he prepared Jason for the shock?

"Do you think I can let you go on your own? You're not ready yet. I was hoping you would have had at least another year, so that you would be stronger, and better trained."

"Lucario, I don't get anything you're saying."

"You're right, Jason. I'm avoiding what I have to say. Small talk isn't going to shield you from what you have to face. So where shall I start?"

Jason said the obvious thing, still in an expressionless monotone, "I think you better start from the beginning."

Lucario sighed and sat down on a chair next to the table. He sat facing Jason, but he stared blankly, as if being haunted by memories.

"Jason, I'm very glad you came to me. There are not many Pokémon who can speak with humans. When I discovered my ability, I felt like it had to be for some purpose. I'm glad that you have given me that purpose, and I'm grateful for that."

He paused to let the words sink in. Then he continued.

"On that day, a man arrived from Johto. You and Quil were with him."

"Johto?" exclaimed Jason. "That's miles away."

"Yes it is. You were a baby, maybe a year old. Quil was a newly hatched cyndaquil. The journey would have been difficult enough. But that's not all there was to it."

"So I came from Johto? Go on," said Jason, his tone no longer flat. He was interested now that the subject of his origins had finally been broached.

"What made it harder," Lucario went on, "was that you were being chased. The man brought you here to save your life."

"What the—!?" Jason sat up in bed. His life had been in danger? Wait—in that case, would he still be in danger?

"As a matter of fact, the journey was perilous for someone so young, and you are indeed lucky to have survived. Quil too. But you both survived, and here you are now." Lucario paused to think before he went on. "The man asked me to look after you, to raise you, and … to train you for your task when you return to Johto."

"What—?"

"Shush and let me finish first."

"OK," he said, but the questions kept pummelling his mind.

"Alright Jason, I'll get to the main point. The plan was, when you were old enough to challenge the king of Johto for the throne, you were to return."

"Challenge the king for the throne?" It made no sense. Jason couldn't believe it. He only barely knew what a throne was.

"Yes. Apparently—and this is all I know about you—you are the rightful heir to the throne of Johto."

"So why am I in danger—oh wait, so if I'm meant to be the real king and … I'm meant to challenge the actual king, then … oh … basically the king wants me dead!"

"Yes, Jason. That's the reason for the secrecy about who you are and where you came from and why you are here. If anyone found out where you were and the news somehow got to the king, he would track you down and have you killed. That's why the letter said hardly anything, only what needed to be said, in case it fell into the wrong hands."

"So now you want me to go back to this … this murderous king? If I go back, I'm likely to get killed, right?" Jason got up out of bed and walked over to Lucario, a look of horror in his face.

"No-one can make you go back, Jason." Lucario's expression was sombre, yet calm. "You can go back, you can stay here, or you can leave the forest and go anywhere you want."

"So then what? What does the note mean? What should I do?" Jason was shouting now. Quil had jumped off the bed and with a worried whimper, nuzzled up against Jason's leg.

Lucario took in a deep breath. He gestured Jason to sit down. Jason pulled the other chair over and sat down facing Lucario. Quil stood on his hind legs and placed his front paws and head on Jason's lap.

"All I know about Johto is this. It seems that the king—the current king—is cruel to his people. I could have tried to find out more, but I didn't want to raise suspicion by asking questions. In any case, this letter means that the people want you, their rightful king, to come back and reclaim your throne. You are their only hope. It's up to you whether you let them down, or do your best to help them."

"You're just trying to make me feel guilty," Jason replied.

"I'm merely telling you the facts that I know. You can feel about them as you wish."

Jason sighed and thought for a moment.

"So what if I go back and the king kills me. The people will be no better off, only I'll be dead," he concluded.

"If you go back secretly, the king won't know. You will have the people on your side. You will have your Pokémon. I will come with you. The odds might not be against you. At least not necessarily."

Jason got up off the chair and started walking around the room. Quil, who was forced off his lap, whimpered and followed him. Thoughts spun around his head. For so long he had wanted to know who he was, where he had come from, and now that it was revealed to him, his immediate reaction was to wish that he had never asked. The revelation he had been longing for had finally come, but it had come with a price: either put his life at risk—some pretty serious risk by the sound of it—or run away from the truth.

Round and round the thoughts raced around his mind, and round and round the room he paced. Why was he like this? Why couldn't he accept the facts just as they were and not have them disturb him like this? They were the facts he wanted to know. Why did they make him feel so … so … he didn't even have a word for the feeling. It was the first time in his life that he ever experienced such inner turmoil.

Quil finally got tired of following Jason around and hopped in front of him. Buff who all the while had been sitting in her corner quietly after dinner flapped her wings and floated over. Only Lucario remained where he was, sitting still, staring with the same blank expression he had before he started talking.

Although Jason couldn't bear the weight of his own feelings, he found he could bear seeing his Pokémon like this even less. He knew that he was upsetting them. Although they heard the conversation, they surely didn't understand much of it. They were only upset by Jason's reaction. Jason forced himself to stop. He squatted down and embraced his Pokémon friends—no, his Pokémon family—one with each arm.

To his surprise, hugging them and feeling their love for him in return helped more than all the senseless pacing and worrying to calm his mind and settle his heart. He collected himself and spoke once again.

"When do I have to decide?"

"It's up to you," Lucario replied. "But remember what the letter said. The people are suffering. _Your_ people. The longer you wait, the more they suffer."

"If I go, you said I wasn't ready for it. I don't _feel_ ready for something like that. I'm just a fifteen year old boy. I don't know anything about kings."

"Jason, you are coming up with reasons not to go," Lucario said flatly. For a moment, Jason thought that Lucario was telling him off. Then, for the first time all evening, Lucario smiled. "I'm glad."

That response perplexed Jason. He had the distinct sense that Lucario wanted him to go. After all, this was why Lucario had been training him all these years. Lucario was even willing to go with him, to fight at his side. So then why would Lucario be glad if Jason came up with a reason not to go?

Finally Jason said, "I don't get it."

Lucario took his time in answering. Jason waited. Quil took the opportunity to lick Jason's face, which almost made him smile. Almost. The turmoil in his heart was still overpowering every other emotion.

When Lucario finally spoke, he sounded warm and caring, like he did at times he wanted Jason to know that what he was saying was for Jason's best.

"Jason, it's time to end the conversation for the day. It's been a very hard day for all of us. You should go to bed. I won't say anything more except this. _Why_ does what you have found out trouble you? _Why_ are you coming up with reasons not to go?"

"But—" Jason started to object, but Lucario stood up and raised a finger. "Goodnight," he said. He went over and checked the fire, then shut the curtains and curled himself on his own mat to sleep.

Jason knew there was no point in arguing. He went outside to pee behind a tree, came back inside, undressed, and went to bed. Quil gripped his mat with his teeth and pulled it away from its usual spot near the fire and dragged it next to Jason's bed, where he promptly curled up and lay down. When Quil noticed Buff approaching with her head cocked pleadingly to one side, he moved over to the edge of the mat to make room for her. She lay down next to him and soon they were both asleep.

Jason was the last to fall asleep. There was too much to make sense of in one night. He wasn't being pressured into rushing his decision, so at least he felt good about that. The main thought he pondered was Lucario's last question. Why did finding out who he really was make him feel so bad? Why did coming up with reasons not to go feel like it _should_ make him feel better, yet did not really make him feel better at all?

Eventually exhaustion took the better of him, and he fell into a fitful sleep.

– o –

The next morning, Lucario told Jason that he didn't have to train that day. He wanted Jason to have time to think. So after breakfast, Jason went to one of his favourite spots in the forest, cleared a bit of space on the ground, and sat down with Quil and Buff and tried to piece his life together. A caterpie started crawling around them. Jason didn't mind it really, but Buff sent it off. She understood that Jason did not want to be disturbed.

He was the "heir to the throne". What did that mean? Obviously it didn't mean he could waltz in and instantly become a ruler of a kingdom. There was someone else ruling.

How did being a king work anyway? He hardly even knew anything about the ruler of Kanto, the country where he lived. Did people automatically do what he said? What if the king of Johto was cruel, like Lucario said? Why would people bother to obey him? Jason thought about it and the only thing he could work out was that there must be some people who are willing to make other people do what the king wants, people who were strong enough. That means that the king couldn't be cruel to everyone. He just had to be kind to a enough strong people whom he could use to control everyone else.

He stopped his train of thought. Why was he bothering to think about all that anyway? He still had to decide whether to stay or go. Then he remembered Lucario's final question to him last night. _Why_ did Jason want to make reasons not to go? Were his reasons just excuses? No, going would mean risking his life. It wasn't a matter of making up excuses. But then, wasn't not wanting to risk his life a good enough reason? He though it should be, but for some reason, it didn't satisfy him. There was something about himself that he was failing to understand, something that Lucario was hinting at last night but didn't want to give Jason the answer.

But he wasn't getting anywhere. He stroked Quil for comfort. That made him think. Quil was someone—well he was a Pokémon, but to Jason, he was someone, someone very special, someone who had always been with him as long as he could remember. Now Quil obeyed him, even though Jason didn't need anyone strong to force Quil to obey him. Similarly, Jason obeyed Lucario. Sure, Lucario was stronger and could force Jason, but he never did—not unless, when he was a young kid, he was being naughty. Why did that work? Why would people obey someone without the need to be forced, while in Johto, as far as he knew, the people had to be forced?

There he went again, thinking about the people of Johto, when instead he was trying to think about himself and whether he should go or stay. Why did he care about them? Lucario said they were _his_ people, as if he owned them or something. But he knew nothing about them. He didn't even know one person from Johto—well, apart from himself, now that he knew that's where he was from. It was all so confusing. Lucario was supposed to have gotten him ready for this, but here he was, feeling unprepared and like the least suitable person for the job.

Maybe more information might help him, like more about his background, more about that bad king and the people who were suffering. But then, he was pretty sure that Lucario told him everything he knew. There was no other information. Jason had to decide based on what he knew now, and that was that.

Or was it? Yesterday, when he saw Mrs Green, she said nothing to him when he asked her about his origin. But she never said that she didn't know, only that if she did know, she was keeping it secret. Did that mean that now that the secret was out, she would tell him what she knew about him? He had to ask her. He had to at least try, or he would be sitting here wondering what he should do forever.

Jason jumped up excitedly. He ran back to the cabin with Quil and Buff in tow. He raced inside to see if Lucario was there, and found him sitting at the table, his face slumped in his hands.

"Lucario, what's wrong?" he cried out.

Lucario looked up. He looked miserable.

"Jason, have I failed you?" he said. "I thought I prepared you for this day, but now that it has come …"

Jason didn't know how to answer. He was grateful to Lucario for everything he had done for him. He felt that Lucario didn't prepare him, at least not properly, for the shock, but he knew that telling him that would wound him. Instead, Jason said, "I'm going into town."

Buff, who by then had entered with Quil, cooed excitedly on hearing about going to town.

"No," Jason turned to her and said. "Buff, you have to stay here with Quil this time. I have to do this alone."

– o –

Jason ran as far and as fast as his legs could take him until he was out of breath. He walked the rest of the way. As he walked the old familiar streets and went past the houses and shops he had passed so often, he wondered, if he decided to go, whether he would miss them. His whole way of life would come to an end and be replaced with the unknown. A pang of sorrow assailed him. It was a new experience, and not a pleasant one. How much more would this decision cost him?

Eventually he came to the apothecary. He tried to settle his anxiety and stepped inside. Mr Green was behind the counter.

"Mr Green," Jason said urgently, "is Mrs Green here?"

"Why yes, Jason," the grey-haired Mr Green replied. "She's in the back room. What's the matter?"

"Is that you again Jason?" came a voice from inside. "Back again so soon?"

"Please, I need to talk to her," he pleaded. His attempt to settle his feelings had failed. Admit it or not, he was desperate.

Mrs Green stepped into the main part of the shop. When she saw Jason's face, she stopped in her tracks. The expression in her face told Jason that she realized that this was no regular visit.

"I remember Doc Brown had asked you to take him some Salveyo ointment," she said to her husband. He nodded knowingly, picked a jar off the shelf and went out. Mrs Green closed the door behind him and beckoned Jason into the back room.

The smell of the back room was stronger than the main part of the shop. It was a smaller room, with a couple of benches where the Greens prepared their medications, along with more shelves stacked with empty bottles, and many half-filled ones with all sorts of substances. There were tools scattered about the benches, and two seats where they could sit while they worked. She offered Jason one of the seats while she sat on the other one facing him.

She didn't waste time. She could read Jason's face.

"So you've found out who you are." It wasn't even a question. She knew.

"Mrs Green, I have a terrible decision to make." He started trembling.

"Come here, dear," she said.

She reached and took his arms, pullingff him towards her. Jason blindly let her take him and embrace him in her arms. It was a strange sensation, one he had never recalled experiencing before. But it was soothing. It was something he needed even though he had not known it. She caressed his head, running her fingers between his locks, and he soon stopped shaking. When he had calmed down, she put him back in the other seat.

"Now tell me about your decision, and why it's so terrible."

Jason licked his lips, wondering where to start. He decided to start from the beginning.

"I'm the heir to the throne of Johto."

She looked at him admiringly. He stared back. He hadn't expected that response.

"Of course no one told me that," she said. "Like I said yesterday, everything has been kept secret to protect you. But I figured it out."

"How did you know?" Jason asked.

"The day you came, you were wrapped in a blanket. The blanket was finely hand-crafted, and made of the finest mareep wool I had ever seen. Only someone in Johto, and from a well-to-do family, would ever have afforded something like that."

Jason nodded.

"That didn't necessarily mean you were a prince, my boy," she added. "But over the next few weeks, news arrived from Johto of an uprising. A relative of yours killed your family, the king and queen and your elder sister. According to first reports, there were no survivors, but then there was a rumour that someone in your family had survived. So when you arrived out of the blue, evidently from Johto, and your identity a secret, I put two and two together. Someone had saved you and escaped."

Jason's mouth opened wide. Mrs Green had known all along. And she knew things that Lucario didn't. He was right to come here after all.

"The cyndaquil you were with …"

Jason gasped. She knew about Quil too?

"I told Lucario never to let it be seen by anyone. I didn't even let my children see it. What ever happened to it?"

Lucario had never allowed Jason to bring him into town or to even mention him. As far as everyone in town knew, Jason's only Pokémon was Buff.

"I still have him," he replied. "A couple of years ago he grew into another shape, but I don't know what it's called."

"So he's a quilava now? That's wonderful. I bet he's strong."

"A quilava? I never knew what he was called. Yes, he's a wonderful Pokémon, but Lucario never explained why he should be kept secret."

"Just like the blanket, cyndaquil are rare and expensive Pokémon in Johto, and hardly ever seen anywhere else. If anyone saw it, and the news got back to that murderous king …"

"Mrs Green," said Jason, "I need to learn as much as you know about Johto."

Mrs Green sighed and shook her head wistfully.

"I'm going to miss you, my dear, dear boy. I've had fourteen wonderful years watching you grow up, like you were my third child."

"But Mrs Green, how did you know what I have to decide … and what makes you think I'll decide to go?"

"News from Johto comes slowly, but it comes. The people there are being ruled badly. I suppose they've asked you to come back and reclaim the throne."

Jason couldn't believe it. How did she work it all out?

"I knew this time would come," she continued, "and I knew that you would go. You're a good boy, Jason, and that's all the reason why I'm going to miss you more. Lucario did a wonderful job raising you. At first I had my doubts of course—a Pokémon raising a human child—but he surprised everyone."

"Mrs Green, please tell me, how do you know that I'll decide to go? I can't decide, I really can't."

Jason was starting to get worked up again. This time he was almost starting to panic. He couldn't figure it out. Lucario was talking as if Jason would go, and when Jason doubted, Lucario became sadder than he had ever seen him. And now Mrs Green was even more confident than Lucario that Jason would decide to go. He couldn't stand it. It was like other people were making his decision for him. Jason had half a mind to choose not to go deliberately!

"Jason, dear, tell me about the problem."

"The problem is that Lucario wants me to risk my life to go and help people that I don't even know. I could die. I really could die doing this!"

By now Jason was shouting, but Mrs Green remained calm. She was like an anchor in a stormy sea.

"I'm not ready to go," he went on. "Lucario even said that I haven't trained enough! I'm too young. I don't want to leave this place. I like it here."

There. He said his piece. All the reasons he could think of not going. Surely she would agree with him that at least one of those reasons was good enough.

After a pause, she replied, "Jason, why does not going trouble you so much?"

Again, Jason was stunned. Although it wasn't exactly the same words, the meaning of her question was the same as what Lucario had put to him last night. Perhaps, though, Mrs Green's question was the right one. Of course there was something about leaving that bothered him. Leaving behind the enjoyable life he was used to, risking his life for people he had never met. But it was _not_ going that also troubled him. Something started to make sense. That's why none of his reasons for staying would satisfy him. For the first time since Lucario asked him to read the letter, he felt better—still troubled, but less burdened somehow.

"What are you thinking?" said Mrs Green. He must have been silent for longer than he had realized.

"I … I've been coming up with reasons not to go because I'm scared. But … but I haven't been thinking properly about reasons why I _should_ go."

"Do you understand why you should go, Jason?"

Jason took a deep breath. He started trembling again. He wondered if he should ask for another hug, but somehow he knew that this time it wouldn't help.

"The people need me. They're _my_ people. I don't mean like I own them, but … like … It's like my Pokémon. I tell them what to do and they do it, but I don't force them to do it. I tell them to do what's best for them, and they believe that what I'm telling them to do is what's best for them." He didn't think he was explaining it properly, but it was the best he could come up with. His brain was too much a jumble of thoughts and emotions. "Does that make sense?" he finally asked.

"It's called love, Jason," she explained. "And trust. And responsibility. You act responsibly towards your Pokémon, and to them it means you love them. That makes them able to trust you, and because they trust you, they express their love for you by obeying you."

Jason was astounded. If only Lucario had put it that way. "How do you know all that?"

"I've been a wife and a mother, and a mother of sorts to you too. I know about love and trust and responsibility. The king of Johto only loves himself. He doesn't love his people. But you'll be a king that loves his people, and they'll love you in return."

"But how do you know that for sure? I mean about me?" Jason couldn't figure out how Mrs Green could understand him better than he knew himself.

"Because I've watched you grow up, and I've watched what you've become. Like I told you, you're a good boy. And Lucario has helped you by bringing you up to learn trust and responsibility."

Jason couldn't believe it but he was beginning to feel better. This time he was sure that a terrible weight had been lifted from him, the weight of having to make an impossible decision. In its place he felt another weight, a weight of responsibility that was costly, but one which he was bound to bear. In some ways the new weight seemed heavier. Yes, it would cost him the life he had grown to love, and, if worse came to worst, it might even cost him his life altogether. But in another way, the new weight was bearable. It made him worthwhile, like he meant something to somebody. He had a purpose. In contrast, staying behind would be a lighter weight, but one that was horrible. To live with it, he would … again words failed him, but opting out of his responsibility would make him less than the person he had been so far. He wasn't sure he could live with himself.

Jason made his decision.

"You were right, Mrs Green," he told her. "I have to go."

She smiled, but then raised a questioning eyebrow. Jason understood her meaning.

"No, I don't _have_ to go. I _want_ to go. I'll save my people."

This time Mrs Green stood up, stepped over to Jason and took his arms in hers. He stood up, and they embraced again, but this time he was not a scared child needing comfort. This time he was a brave warrior being bid farewell. He was wrong about Lucario. Lucario hadn't left him unprepared after all; he had trained him well. Jason was ready to fulfil his responsibility and to be the king that his people needed.

"Come back again before you leave," said Mrs Green. "I'll have some things ready for you. After that … I'm old, I doubt I'll ever see you again. Go, and be a good king."


	4. 3 - Mt Silver

**Jason and the Fleece of Hoenn**

**Chapter 3 – Mt Silver**

After three days travelling at night and hiding and sleeping during the day in order to avoid being seen, Lucario, Jason, Quil and Buff finally arrived at the uninhabited mountainous region separating Kanto and Johto. The three Pokémon in the team tried as much as possible to eat wild berries in order to preserve their food, since they could not carry enough for everyone to last the entire journey. They drank from and refilled their canteens whenever they passed a clean enough stream. They encountered many wild Pokémon, but Jason's group minded their own business and the wild Pokémon tended to mind their own.

Once in the uninhabited wildlands, they had to travel by daylight as the terrain quickly became difficult and they could not afford any accidents or injuries stumbling over rocks and roots in the dark of night. Furthermore, Lucario was worried that Pokémon there were unaccustomed to people or to Pokémon that were unfamiliar to them, and he did not want to risk being attacked in the dark.

The constant uphill climb towards Mt Silver was tiring on the group and they found that they had to take many rest breaks. At one point they could see a donphan rolling down the mountain. They were wondering whether they should try and avoid it, but fortunately it changed course of its own accord.

They were fortunate that the weather was on their side up to that point, but on the fourth day, clouds were darkening the sky and threatening a downpour.

"It's getting late," said Jason as they paused to catch their breath. "Shouldn't we be looking out for a place for the night?" He surveyed the landscape. It was dominated by rocky hills, with trees and bushes dotting the ground. Jason looked to see if he could spot a cave or hollow somewhere where they could make camp.

"I'm more worried about the weather," Lucario replied. "It looks like it'll rain very soon."

"You know, I'm also worried about where we're going," said Jason. "With cloud covering the sky, it's hard to work out which way is west."

Lucario pointed to the tallest peak looming up ahead. "That's Mt Silver," he said. "If we can see that, we know we're on course."

Jason looked at the symmetric, conical shape of the mountain peak, it's top white with snow.

"Wow, that's awesome!"

"Still, you're right. While we still have some daylight left, we need to find somewhere for the night."

"Maybe we should split up," Jason suggested. "We can look faster."

"And risk getting lost in this wilderness?" Lucario pointed around. Although the landscape was not uniform, they weren't familiar with it, and so it would be easy to get lost.

Just then Jason felt the first drop of rain on his hair. "Huh-oh, time's up."

The group pressed on faster in hope of finding any form of shelter. Meanwhile the raindrops increased in frequency. Finally, not far ahead, they could see a rocky overhang that would offer some shelter, so they headed for it.

No sooner than they had reached it, the rain started pelting. Buff started shivering from cold, so everyone huddled together to keep warm, while they watched the rain come down in sheets mere inches from their faces.

This reminded Jason of his times as a child in the log cabin that had, until a few days ago, been his home. The rain would fall outside, and he would hear it against the roof and see it trickle down the window, but he would feel snug and safe inside. He and Buff and Quil wouldn't be able to do anything but lie and cuddle together, and he would talk to them, and they would be comforted by his voice. Lucario would dish up some soup to warm them up. They were fond memories of a life now to be forgotten like a dream, while he was about to be thrust into an unknown world where they expected _him_ to be the one to provide the security.

Jason's daydream was sharply broken by something bumping against his leg. He gasped, surprising everyone. The others looked around to see what might have happened, but Jason looked down. Wet and shivering, trying to snuggle up to him, sat a doduo.

"Where did this come from?" Jason shouted over the noise of the downpour. The doduo was frightened by the commotion it caused and started to shrink away. Quil and Buff looked at the doduo and made some sort of sounds that Jason didn't understand, but from their tone he could tell that they were trying to welcome it.

"She must have been abandoned or escaped from people," said Lucario. "She looks tame." He pointed to some marks on her back that looked like she had worn a saddle at some time.

Slowly, Jason and the others coaxed the shivering visitor to come closer, and within a few minutes, she felt comfortable and leaned her wet body against Jason. He wasn't particularly pleased to get soaked by her wet feathers, but he put up with it for her sake.

"I hope this doesn't last too long," Jason said.

"We'll be in trouble if it does," Lucario answered. "Look. The ground is getting wet, even under cover."

Jason hadn't noticed before, but gradually, water from uphill was trickling down and finding its way on the ground beneath their feet. Even under the overhang, they were not immune from the rain.

"Is there anywhere else we can go?" Jason looked around. With the clouds blocking the sunlight, the shadows were very dark and they could not see very far. "I'll go have a look."

Jason motioned to Quill to head off under the overhang to their left while he went off to the right. Less than a minute later, Quil came back excitedly. Lucario ran up and called Jason back and they headed off to see what Quil had found.

It was the entrance to a cave.

"Is it safe to go inside?" wondered Jason, about to poke his head inside.

"Wait!" said Lucario. "It's too dark to see. I'll sense if there's any living aura inside."

Lucario closed his eyes and concentrated while Jason and the others waited for his report. Jason was worried that if the cave proved unsuitable, they would have to spend the night shivering and huddled together outside, unable to sleep and probably getting sick.

"It's safe," said Lucario. "There are no Pokémon or other living things inside."

"You're sure?" asked Jason.

"Are you doubting the power of aura?" said Lucario indignantly, and waltzed inside ahead of the others.

It was pitch black. Quil lit his flames, casting a dim red glow inside the cave. It was roomy though not huge, and definitely empty. The important thing, though, was that it was dry. With a fire, they would also keep warm overnight. But they needed it straight away. Quil would waste a lot of precious energy if he kept using his backflame for a long time,and Jason needed him in top condition given the unknowns of the future.

Jason went outside and looked around for fuel for a fire. Fortunately, with Quil, they didn't need any tinder, which, given the weather, would have been a tall order. He found a dead log that, shielded by the rock, had kept relatively dry. It was large enough to provide enough fuel and small enough to drag into the cave.

"How are we going to cut it up?" said Lucario, seeing the log once Jason brought it in.

"Can you use close combat on it?" asked Jason.

"I'll probably break my wrist," Lucario replied. "I'm no machoke!"

Realising what they were trying to do, the doduo stepped up to the log. She started pecking at it with incredible speed. Splinters flew everywhere and Jason had to shield his face.

"That's a drill peck," exclaimed Lucario. "That's a well-trained doduo. And she more or less understands us. Now I'm _sure_ she must have been tamed in the past."

With a bit of guidance, they managed to get the doduo's help in chopping up the log into pieces the right size. After setting up some of the pieces, and with a well-aimed ember from Quil, the cave was soon lit and warm.

By the time they were settled in it was dinner time, so Jason brought out some food and water from his backpack. They had an extra mouth to feed so they had to be careful with the rations, but at least everyone was satisfied enough to be able to sleep.

Jason noticed how the cave was relatively clear of rocks and anything else, and it seemed quite comfortable to lie down in, so Jason took the blanket from his backpack and set it down. He lay himself down on it, resting his head on his hands.

"How do you know she's a girl?" Jason enquired about the doduo.

"Her neck is brown," Lucario answered. "Males have a black neck. Did you notice the marks on her back? I'd say she used to be ridden regularly, but they're not fresh, so she must have separated from her owner some time ago."

"So why would she come up here?"

"Doduo are native to these mountains. Maybe she came from here originally, and if she was lost or was unable to go back, probably she would have come back here. I guess we'll never know."

Meanwhile, the now dry and content doduo noticed Quil and Buff had snuggled next to Jason, so she came over and gestured if she could join them. She was made welcome so she lay down, made herself into a ball and fluffed up her feathers to keep herself warm.

"Do you think she'll stay with us?" wondered Jason. "I hope so. I wonder what we'll call her … Fluffball? Hey, Fluff rhymes with Buff." At the sound of that, Buff voiced a weak objection, but after a day's constant uphill climb, everyone was too exhausted to pursue their point of view or their train of thought, and one by one they dropped off into a deep sleep.

They were awoken by a roar that shook them to their very bones.

The dying embers of the campfire shed little light, but Quil instinctively leapt up and lit his head and back flames brightly. A giant shape loomed in the entrance of the cave, letting loose another fearsome roar.

"Ursaring!" cried out Lucario, now also on his feet.

Buff quivered in fear and shrunk back behind Lucario. The doduo also jumped up and positioned itself between Jason and the location of the threat, both its beaks primed and ready to strike. Jason was the last on his feet, trying to shake the cobwebs from his head as he tried to make out the situation.

He realized that they were about to be attacked by a wild Pokémon, the biggest he had ever seen. All the training he had had with Lucario now seemed like games when he was faced with a real danger. He had to take stock of their situation, understand the enemy, use each of his Pokémon's abilities, protect the defenceless. He had trained to do all those things in countless exercises, but this time it was real life, and he faltered.

Fortunately for Jason, Lucario was already way ahead of him, and was snarling back at the ursaring while forming an aura sphere at the ready.

"Stand back, Jason," said Lucario. "Get Quil ready with a fire attack if I can't scare him off."

But the ursaring was undeterred. It roared again and lunged forward, raising its paws with claws outstretched, ready to strike.

Buff gave a startled cry and fluttered to the back of the cave. Lucario released his aura sphere and took a step back. The aura sphere hit the wild Pokémon in the guts, startling it. It lunged again, but Lucario struck it again with another aura sphere.

"Get ready," Lucario shouted. Jason told Quil to be ready with an ember attack, but with Lucario and the doduo in the way, how was this going to work?

Lucario waited until the ursaring was about to pounce on him again. He jumped out of the way, grabbing doduo and throwing her with him to the ground. Jason seized the moment.

"Now!" he yelled.

Quil, already primed, opened his mouth and instantly emitted a burst of flame. The ursaring stopped only for a moment. It took another step forward.

"Keep attacking!" yelled Jason.

The quilava kept firing ember after ember, but the ursaring was not to be deterred. By now it was at the centre of the cave. Jason took a step back and found himself next to Buff at the rear wall of the cave. Quil was also backing up, and was now directly in front of Jason.

Although fearful for his life, Jason could not help feeling some concern for the ursaring. Maybe this was its cave that they presumed to be unowned. If so, it would be willing to fight for its property even to the point of getting hurt. Jason had no idea what to do.

Meanwhile, Lucario had gotten up and started shooting more aura spheres in the hope of distracting it from the others. The ursaring roared in pain as the combined effect of the attacks were taking their toll.

Ignoring the other Pokémon and taking one final lunge towards Jason, the ursaring raised its claws again, ready to strike. Jason cringed, believing that this would be the end of him.

Quil jumped up to try to protect him, and the ursaring brought down its paw, sweeping Quil away in one foul swoop. Quil hit the wall, yelped in pain, and dropped to the floor of the cave.

"Quil!" Jason cried.

The ursaring prepared to strike again, but Jason leaped away towards Quil. Buff, who was next to Jason, flew in the opposite direction. The paw flew down again, this time swiping the air and missing Jason's leg by inches.

The ursaring turned to face Jason, who by now had grabbed Quil to check his injuries. The doduo had now come into the fray as well, and was darting in and out at great speed, pecking at the ursaring's feet. The ursaring swerved around and swiped at the doduo, but the latter was too fast for him.

"This isn't working," cried Lucario. "We'll have to get serious."

He darted in behind the beast and whacked it with close combat. The ursaring bellowed in pain and whirled around, with surprising agility for a creature that size. He swiped, but Lucario by then had moved out of the way. Doduo was about to try and peck it again, but Lucario raised his hand and signalled it to stop.

Meanwhile Jason had helped Quil to his feet. He was ready to attack again.

"Flamethrower," ordered Jason.

Quil took a deep breath, his back-flames lighting up brightly, and opened his mouth wide. A powerful jet of fire gushed forth, aimed directly at their opponent. The flames cast dancing shadows on the walls of the cave as the ursaring screamed in agony. It fell on all fours and darted out of the cave howling in pain.

Quil stopped his onslaught the moment the ursaring was out of the cave. A deathly silence fell amongst the group.

Jason took a few moments to check Quil's injuries. He had one sore spot where he was struck on his right shoulder and another on his back where he hit the wall. It only seemed to be bruises. There were no open wounds or bones broken. He counted themselves lucky that that was the extent of it.

Eventually, Lucario spoke. "I apologize. I really believed that this cave was uninhabited."

"You did your best," Jason replied. "I thought something was suspicious when I noticed how clean and comfortable the cave was, but I was too tired to think it through."

"Yes but I got cocky," Lucario responded. "All these years of always being right—well, almost always—I forgot that we can all make mistakes."

Now checking on Buff, Jason said, "All that training you gave me, and I couldn't handle this fight. You had to take the lead. How am I ever going to succeed in defeating a king and his army if I can't handle a single Pokémon?"

Jason then checked on the doduo. "You helped us out, little buddy!" he praised. The doduo seemed pleased at the attention, but Jason couldn't smile. Turning to Lucario, he said, "I didn't want to hurt the ursaring, you know. Who knows how badly it got hurt, and it was innocent, just protecting what was his."

Now that all the excitement had died down, Jason noticed how cold it was. He gave a shiver and rubbed his arms. He put some more fuel on the dying campfire and got Quil to restart it.

"We need our sleep," said Lucario, "but we'll take turns keeping watch. I'll take the first watch, then I'll wake you up, then you wake up Quil."

– o –

They set off again early the next morning. They stepped out of the cave cautiously, but there was no sign of the ursaring. Their new friend continued to follow them. It seemed she had taken to Jason and stuck close to him. For want of a name, Jason decided to keep calling her Fluff, much to Buff's annoyance. Buff also acted annoyed how Fluff would stick close to him, so she decided to nest herself on Jason's head.

"We continue west until we've passed the peak," said Lucario, pointing in the direction so that the other Pokémon would understand.

They continued westward, but the terrain became increasingly difficult for most of them, although Fluff seemed to take it in her stride, and soon started leading the way. Her strong legs and light body made it easier for her to handle the mountainous environment. Even Buff started flying as much as possible to keep her weight off Jason, who was puffing most of the time.

By then, the tall, white-capped peak of Mt Silver dominated their horizon. It was now ahead of them and to their right. It seemed that following their westerly course, they would pass the south side of the peak. Whenever they stopped for a rest, Jason started feeling cold. Whether the temperature was really colder, or whether just seeing the snow on the mountain ahead made him feel cold, he didn't know for sure.

Wild berries were getting scarcer to find and they had to rely on more of their rations. Add an extra mouth to feed, and they were already half way through their supplies, while probably less than half of the way to Johto. Jason tried not to worry, but he couldn't help thinking that if anything went wrong, like if they lost their way, they would surely run out of food and water.

When they reached a point that got quite steep, Fluff, who was at the head of their party, turned north.

"Where are you going, Fluff?" Jason asked her. "We're going this way."

Fluff turned to face him. When she saw that Jason hadn't followed her, she went back and tried nudging him in the direction she wanted to go.

"Sorry Fluff," said Jason. "If you've got somewhere to go, that's fine, but we can't come with you. We're going this way." He pointed west.

Fluff became more insistent, but in the end, Lucario said that they had to move on, and walked off. Jason and the others could do nothing but follow him. Fluff waited expectantly for a while, leaning one of her heads sideways questioningly. In the end she decided to run after and follow them.

"I wonder where she wants to go," said Jason.

"Maybe she recognized something, or maybe her nest was up here all along," Lucario suggested.

"I'm going to be disappointed if she leaves," he commented. "I kind of like her."

After that, however, conversation became more difficult with the stiff uphill climb, so they trudged on silently. Fluff still went with them, but she trailed behind rather than staying at her usual spot either next to Jason or in front of the party. Buff was tired of flapping so hard for so long and Jason had to carry her.

Quil was looking unhappy. Jason himself was feeling hungry, so he knew that must be what Quil was feeling. All this exercise meant their bodies were running out of fuel. Their lunch was meagre, and up here there was hardly a blade of grass, let alone a fruit tree or a berry bush to provide any additional food. And the cold was intensifying. Jason hoped that this mountain crossing would be over with soon.

As if reading his mind, Lucario said, "At least it will be easier on the way down." After a while, he added, "How the two of you ever survived the trip to Kanto when you were just hatchlings, I'll never know."

While trying to negotiate a boulder and carrying Buff at the same time, Jason momentarily lost his balance and slipped. He scraped his arm on the boulder and yelped.

"Lucario," said Jason. "I don't think I can take much more of this. Buff's already exhausted, and I'm tired from carrying her. We have to stop here and find somewhere to rest until tomorrow."

Lucario stopped them to rest for a moment to let them catch their breath and have a drink of water. He checked Jason's arm but it was only a graze. He surveyed the landscape ahead.

"Look, there's a crest up ahead," he said, pointing to the top of the hill they were climbing. "Maybe if it's downhill for a while, it might give us a breather."

But when they were about to set off again, Fluff jumped ahead of them and stood in their way. When Jason tried to take a step past her, she poked him with one of her beaks.

"Ow! What was that for?" he complained.

He tried to take another step, and this time she jumped directly in front of him and barred his way, threatening with both her beaks.

"No!" Lucario called out sternly, his face serious.

Fluff continued to stare back, but when Lucario walked past her, she relented and let him through.

"Come on, let's go," he said to the others.

They set off again, this time having to clamber over more difficult rocks and very rough terrain to reach the top of the hill. This time, Fluff remained behind.

Lucario was the first to get to the top. He stopped dead in his tracks and held up his hand for the others to stop.

"What's wrong?"

"Come and see … carefully."

Jason set Buff down and motioned for her and Quil to stay. He crept up to the crest. There, he saw the problem. They were perched atop a cliff. The ravine beneath them was impassable. One false step at the top and it would be their last.

Finally, Jason spoke aloud what they were both thinking. "So … Fluff was trying to warn us all along."

"And we don't have much daylight left. In any case, we can't stay here. We have to go back down and hope that we find a place were we can survive the night, and try a different route tomorrow."

Fluff squawked. Her body was facing back the way they came; just one of her heads was facing them, beckoning them to follow.

Jason looked miserable. He was more exhausted than he was admitting to the others, and in the cold draft coming down the icy peak and into the ravine, he started shivering. Lucario grabbed him by the arm and helped him down the rocky slope. Quil and Buff joined them and they made their way down to where Fluff was waiting.

"Fluff seems like she wants us to follow her," said Jason, stating the obvious.

"I think at this point, we should let her take the lead," replied Lucario. "I don't have any other ideas."

Fluff led them back downhill, for which they were glad, but tired, hungry and cold as they were, they could do nothing but follow blindly. The sun was also setting behind the mountain, taking away what warmth it was providing. The sky would still be bright for a little while, but it wouldn't last forever. Given their state, they could hardly keep up with the agile doduo, and she frequently had to stop and turn around to make sure they were following.

Eventually, they reached a spot which they recognized where Fluff first wanted them to go her way. From there the journey was no longer downhill, but at least it was less steep than the westerly course they had taken originally.

"I don't know where she's taking us," said Lucario, "but at least if it's her nest, then there's a chance we could shelter for the night."

By then dusk had fallen and the rocky and unfamiliar terrain started posing a threat to their safety. They had to take it slowly and rely as much on feeling the ground as on what they could make out in the diminishing light. Eventually, by the time night had arrived, they had to rely on Quil. He only lit the flame on his head to conserve energy, but at least it was better than nothing. They had no idea where Fluff was taking them, other than it was probably in a north-westerly direction, much closer to the peak of Mt Silver than they would have liked. For once they reached the foot of the peak, it would be too steep to climb. Then where would they go? Jason was sure that to cross over on the north side of the mountain, if possible at all, would take far too long and they would surely starve to death, if they didn't freeze first.

Finally, freezing cold, famished and utterly exhausted, the journey seemed to take a pause. Directly in front of them they could barely make out something dark, like a gaping hole in the mountain. It appeared to be the entrance to a cave. Fluff darted back behind the group and nudged them forward. Trusting Fluff more than he trusted Lucario the previous night, Jason did as he was bid and went inside, followed by the others.

The cave ended up being a tunnel, not very wide. Onwards he pressed, focusing all his remaining mental energy on his footsteps, taking care not to trip on a rock or unevenness on the ground, but fortunately he didn't encounter any such danger. Quil's light was dimming. Without more food, he would probably not be able to maintain the light. It was definitely very late, and it was will power alone that kept the group moving.

Not much further along, Jason thought that he could make out a faint glow. He told Quil to turn off his flame, and when he did, the glow became even more distinct. The further Fluff led them towards it, the brighter it became. Eventually, as they turned a corner, they saw what it was. In front of them, a cavern opened up. Along the walls and ceiling were luminous patches that shed a frosty glow on their surroundings. In the pale light they could see that the cavern was relatively large, with a pool at the lowest point in the centre, and here and there both individually and in groups lay various Pokémon. There was a bunch of poliwag next to the pool, lying together; further away there was a solitary black Pokémon that Jason had never seen before; and closer to them there were two small groups of doduo and dodrio, huddled together. The Pokémon seemed to be asleep.

Unable to take another step, Jason succumbed to his exhaustion, found a vacant spot to lie down, dumped his backpack and was out in seconds.

– o –

When he awoke, it was daytime. Sunlight shone in beams through holes in the side of the mountain, lighting the cavern unevenly. He got up and looked around. Most of the Pokémon that were there last night were gone, and from his party, only Buff was there, still sleeping. His whole body felt stiff and every part of it was aching. More than anything else, though, he was aware of his hunger and thirst. He remembered the pool and wondered if it was safe for him to drink. He considered whether he should go look for Lucario and the others, but thought it wisest to stay with Buff for a while and see if they turned up.

Soon enough, Lucario, Quil and Fluff appeared. Lucario was holding a large bunch of berries and Fluff was carrying one of his two canteens by its strap around her neck.

"Jason, you're awake!" said Lucario, his face beaming. "You should see this place. There's another cave that gets more light, with plenty of fresh water and berry bushes."

They spent the rest of the day resting. Jason found that most of the berries were edible, and the water in the other cave was clean enough, being fed by a stream of melted water finding its way down from the top of the mountain. Everyone had their fill and they had refilled their supplies with food that everyone could eat. Lucario did not even suggest that they continue their journey. Jason was so sore that there was no way that he could, and he suspected that Lucario and the others were the same, presumably except Fluff who was better adapted to living on a mountain, and no doubt fitter because of it.

They decided to rest again the following day, in which they began to explore their new environment. It turned out that the night-time glow was because of a luminous moss that absorbed the sunlight beaming in through the cracks during the day. They even discovered a hot pool. Jason had no idea how hot water could possibly lie inside a snow-capped mountain, but he was in no position to be ungrateful about fate's kind gift. He and Lucario had a hot bath. He even managed to coax Quil into the water, and gave him a good wash to get off the dust that had accumulated on his coat during their uphill climb. After a good spell relaxing in the hot water, Jason took the opportunity to wash his clothes, having worn them continuously since the day they left the Viridian Forest.

On the afternoon of the second day in the cave, Jason broached the subject of what they were going to do next.

"I was about to discuss it with you," Lucario replied. "We need to find out if there's a way through the mountain. Obviously whoever brought you to Kanto must have found a way."

"And it mustn't have involved difficult climbing," reasoned Jason. "Otherwise, how could he have carried us?"

"At the very least we could explore until we find it, but so far I've seen many caves and tunnels. It might take many days until we find the right one."

Their fears, however, proved unnecessary. Fluff was waddling around during their conversation. She went to the pool to preen herself, and on her way back, by chance she happened to hear them mention the word "Johto". Her heads perked up and she squawked at them.

"Do you think she's telling us that she knows the way to Johto?" Jason asked Lucario. She squawked again.

"Is that right?" Lucario asked her.

Fluff nodded both her heads. When they asked her to show them, she led them to one particular exit from the cave.

"That's the way to Johto?" Jason asked to confirm. She nodded again, this time with only one head, as if to say that that's what they wanted know, wasn't it?

"Wonderful! Let's restock our supplies today," Lucario announced, "and we leave at first light tomorrow."


	5. 4 - Arrival

**Jason and the Fleece of Hoenn**

**Chapter 4 – Arrival**

The way through Mt Silver was a gentle downhill most of the way and they managed it well enough. By dusk they had arrived at an uninhabited region, which they presumed was the eastern outskirts of Johto. Behind them, Mt Silver's snow-capped peak loomed, catching the reddening hue of the setting sun. Ahead lay a rocky slope with sparse vegetation and a few wild Pokémon dotting the landscape doing their own thing. Jason commented on some Pokémon he had never seen before. Lucario said that he thought they were called sentret and that they were native to Johto. Jason wondered what else he was going to find new and different in Johto. He realized that there might be some things he would have to get used if he was going to live here. That is, if he ever succeeded in his mission.

It appeared that Fluff decided to stick with them. Now that no-one's life was under any obvious threat any more, Buff and Fluff resumed their rivalry over Jason, each wanting to be closer to him than the other. In the end, Jason could hardly take a step without bumping into one of them or tripping over the other.

"What's the matter with you two?" he finally burst out in exasperation. "Give me some room here!"

Fluff and Buff both stopped in their tracks. Buff's antennae fell. She settled to the ground and looked down. Buff stared back at Jason with eyes wide open. Both stood there and neither made a sound.

"What's wrong with them?" Jason asked.

"They both like you," explained Lucario, "and they're worried you'll like one more than the other."

"Well I hardly know Fluff!" said Jason.

Instantly on hearing Jason's comment, Fluff's heads both jerked straight up, a look of shock in her eyes. She stared at Jason for a moment, then bowed her heads and turned back. On seeing her reaction, Jason felt a pang of regret. He didn't mean to hurt her. He thought we was merely stating a fact. Buff's immediate reaction, on the other hand, was to hover up with her wings outstretched and her head raised arrogantly. But when she noticed how hurt Fluff seemed and how upset Jason looked, Buff drooped her head with a sense of guilt and shame.

"Hey, hey, wait up!" Jason yelled. Fluff stopped but didn't turn around.

"Jason," said Lucario, "we don't know her past. Why was she roaming Mt Silver alone? Maybe she was abandoned or hurt in the past."

Jason stepped over to Fluff, but he did not know what to do. He shrugged his shoulders at Lucario.

"Make up to her," Lucario replied.

Jason put his arm around her. She stayed stiff. Jason didn't know what to say.

He had to try something, so he said, "It's OK, Fluff, I never said I didn't like you." Fluff turned one of her heads just a fraction towards him. "I've known Buff since I was a kid," Jason continued in a kind tone. "She's like a sister to me. It's natural that she'll be upset if you try to take her place."

Fluff turned to look at Jason, but this time she pulled her head back indignantly.

"Jason," said Lucario, "you're not helping. Focus on Fluff."

Jason stood there trying to figure out what to say. In the end, he said, "Look, I never said I didn't like you. I hope we'll get to know each other better. In fact, I'm really grateful. If it wasn't for you, we probably would've died back there." He knew his words were clumsy, but he really was at a loss to deal with this.

Fluff, however, started to soften. Then Jason got an idea.

"Hey, Buff, come on over," he called out. "The two of you need to make up."

Naturally Buff was reluctant, but Lucario shot her a glance that changed her mind. She fluttered over and landed behind Jason.

"Now Buff, tell Fluff that you're grateful that she saved your life."

With a bit more coaxing, Buff cooed what could be taken as an expression of gratitude. Fluff softened more, and before long the team were on their way again.

"We need to look for a town, or find someone who can tell us the way to the capital," said Lucario.

Continuing their westward trek, they soon came across a village nestled among the western foothills of Mt Silver. It was smaller than Viridian Town. From their vantage point, they could mostly see houses, with an area that might be a marketplace or a square in the centre. With the sun resting on the horizon, they counted themselves lucky to have found somewhere while there was still any daylight left at all.

"Jason, Quil and I can't come with you into town," said Lucario. "I'm too unusual a Pokémon and I might attract unwanted attention. Quilava are rare too, and I have no idea how common butterfree are around here. I think the most natural approach would be if you rode in on Fluff."

At that point, Fluff's heads perked up. She didn't look convinced that it would be a good idea. For a moment, Buff fidgeted to complain about the arrangement, but settled down immediately after a stern glance from Lucario.

In any case, Fluff let Jason try out Lucario's suggestion. Fluff did excellently well in helping Jason on and keeping upright. Jason, unfortunately, did nothing but fall off after the first two steps.

"I've usually seen people use saddles," remarked Jason.

"You're right," said Lucario. "Tell you what, walk into the village with Fluff, and ask around if you can beg an old saddle from someone. That sounds like a more natural reason for someone passing by to walk into a village."

As there was no more time for discussion before nightfall, Jason deposited his backpack with Lucario and he and Fluff left the others and started walking towards the village together.

"We'll be hiding over there," said Lucario after him, pointing to a suitable hillock closer to the town. "If we don't hear from you within an hour, we'll come looking for you."

– o –

Jason was nervous going into an unfamiliar town, not knowing what hostility he might face, and with a Pokémon with whom he had never trained. It was not only venturing into the unknown that worried him, it was that he would be without Lucario, his guardian and closest friend. This was no training exercise. He would have to rely on his own wits. Should they fail him, Lucario would not be there to bail him out. Still, he could see no other way. They had to find out the way to the king.

From the top of the hill, the village, with its clusters of dwellings intermingled with trees basking in rusty glow of the setting sun, looked picturesque. When he arrived there, though, its appearance from close up was different. It was completely unlike Viridian, the only town he was used to. The houses here looked run down, the streets dirty, the few inhabitants on the street shabbily dressed. He passed the houses and reached the square. Ahead of him was a building with an open door, lights burning and people inside. Without any better option to choose from, he headed there.

Peering inside, he could see that it was a tavern. There were a few unsteady looking tables with some rickety chairs around them. Along the walls, between windows and the odd painting, lamps were lit lighting the interior. Several people were sitting down drinking. On the left, a man in a stained white shirt stood behind a bar serving someone who was much better dressed than everyone else he had seen in the village.

Jason took a deep breath and ventured inside, Fluff at his heels. The bartender looked at him and spoke immediately.

"Pokémon outside, please."

Jason stopped and looked at Fluff uncertainly. She looked back at him as if she knew what to do. Obediently, she stepped outside and waited at the door.

"Um … I need to find the way to where the king lives," he said.

The bartender gave Jason a strange look. The other man at the bar looked at Jason curiously.

After a few moments, the bartender replied, somewhat gruffly, "He lives in Olivine City, of course."

The other man, the well dressed one, put his hand up to the bartender and looked kindly at Jason.

"I'm from Olivine City," he said. "Who might you be, and may I be of any assistance?"

Jason stood speechless, uncertainty raging in his mind. He and Lucario didn't discuss in detail what precisely he should say or what answers he should give to the questions that might be put to him. The overriding thought was secrecy. His identity and mission should be kept secret until they had learned as much as they could about the king and had worked out a plan. Yet he knew that if he remained deliberately silent, that would also seem suspicious. The best Jason could come up with was an idea for changing the subject.

"Actually, that's all I wanted to know about the king," he said. "The other thing is that I've … uh … lost my doduo's saddle and I was wondering if there was an old one somewhere that I could have."

By now he had drawn the attention of everyone else in the tavern. The man who spoke before considered for a moment and then said, "You'll have to ask one of the locals."

For a few moments, Jason looked at everyone expectantly. Finally one elderly man stood up and waved his hand at Jason. He turned to the others at his table, said good-bye to them, and waddled over to Jason. Taking Jason by the arm for support more than for anything else, the man led Jason outside. Jason waved to Fluff to follow them, and the three of them continued to a dilapidated old house not far from the tavern.

Jason seemed wary at first, but decided that an elderly man who had trouble walking would not likely pose any threat. He also needed to find out how to get to that place—Olivine City—that both the bartender and that wealthy looking man had mentioned.

The elderly man told Jason to wait outside while he went inside his house. A few minutes later, a young woman came to the door holding a lamp. She was dressed only marginally better than the man, but at least she looked like she had made an effort on her looks.

"Oh, so there _is_ someone here," she said, sounding astonished. "Dad's going senile, can't trust half the things he says these days." She held the lamp up to see Jason's face better since by then it was almost night.

"Um … sorry to cause you any trouble," Jason replied, "but your father said that he might have an old saddle for my doduo. She's … uh … lost her saddle."

Just then the man came back to the door holding an old leather appliance of some sort.

"Help him put it on," he said to his daughter. "He looks like he doesn't know what he's doing."

That remark worried Jason. Could people see through him so easily? At this point, though, he was ready for any help he could get, so he let the man's daughter direct him how to put it on.

"Thanks so much," he said, sincerely grateful. The only thing now was whether it would really help him ride her. He didn't think he should try to ride in front of the villagers because he would probably fail, and so show that he was lying to them about riding her. Instead, he tried the trick of changing the subject again. "If you don't mind one more thing, could you please tell me the way to Olivine City?"

The old man shook his head and wandered off inside the house. His daughter looked at Jason oddly, but then shrugged her shoulders and answered.

"If you head west from here you should come to a road that takes you to Violet Town. If you keep going west out of the town, you'll come to a fork. Go north to Ecruteak Town and then west from there."

"So west to Violet Town," repeated Jason, "west to a fork, north to Ecruteak Town, then west again, is that right?"

"Yes," she replied, "but it's a long way. I can't promise that old saddle will last that long. It'd be at least a week's ride."

"Oh, I guess I'll have to get another one somewhere along the way. Anyway, thanks for everything. I better get started."

Her eyes opened wide. "Are you travelling at night?" she exclaimed. "Don't you know it's not safe outside of town?" Then she said, "Just exactly who are you?" Her face was tinged with worry, whether for herself or for him he couldn't read.

Jason looked down. He knew he would feel guilty if he lied to her. She and her father turned out to be kind people, people that he would be honoured to have as his subjects if he ever survived this ordeal and became king. In fact, he resolved there and then that if things worked out and he ended up with some sort of power to do good, then he'd find a way to reward them. He couldn't lie to them, but on the other hand, if he answered honestly, he would be putting himself in danger and the well-being of these very people in jeopardy.

"All I can say," he said finally, "is that I'm really grateful for your help. And please don't worry. I'll be all right—I have someone looking after me."

The young lady accepted what Jason said and went back inside. As she closed the door, the darkness of the night cast its shadow over him. Her warning about safety at night chilled him and he checked to make sure Fluff was there next to him. In any case, he was fortunate in that he found what he came for. He should hurry back to Lucario so they can make their plans.

"Psst!"

The sudden sound frightened him. It didn't sound like any sound a Pokémon could make, but he'd never heard any human do that before either, and wondered what it might mean. He looked around left and right, but he couldn't see well enough to make anything out.

"Hey!"

This time it was a hoarse whisper and definitely human. He could make out that it came from somewhere behind him. It sounded like someone was trying to get his attention. Whether it was to help him or harm him, he had know way of knowing.

Warily, he crept closer to where he thought the sound had come from, holding on to Fluff by the strap of the newly acquired saddle. Suddenly, someone grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a dark space between two houses. He was in a frozen panic and didn't know what to do. Fluff was pulled along and complained.

"Ssh! I'm a friend!" said the unknown assailant's voice. The only thing Jason could tell was that it was a male voice, someone older than him but not elderly.

Jason opened his mouth and started to protest, but the voice whispered over him, "Quiet. Don't attract attention or you might end up in danger."

"Who are you?" Jason said softly.

"The real question is, who are _you_?" echoed the voice. "Come with me, we'll go somewhere safe to talk."

Jason didn't know whether to trust him or not. So far in this town, luck had been with him, but he didn't want to push it any further. Still, as long as Fluff was with him, he felt he would probably be all right. If the person had really wanted to attack Jason, he would've done so already.

"OK," Jason said.

The unknown man led Jason through dark passageways between buildings until they came to one of the houses. The man poked his head out of the shadows and looked warily. He rushed to the door and unlocked it, and let Jason and Fluff inside. He lit a lamp and held it up so he could see Jason and Jason could see him. He looked like he could have been one of the people at the tavern, but there was no way to know for sure.

The man closed the door, walked with the lamp over to a table and set it down. The room was, smaller than his cabin in the Viridian Forest and not as clean, but it had more furniture. It had an unfamiliar smell, but it wasn't strong enough to make him complain. The man pulled out a chair for Jason and one for himself, and asked Jason to sit down. He waited until Jason sat before he sat himself.

"Please, tell me who you are," the man requested. He glanced at Fluff. "Is that your only Pokémon?"

Jason was put off by that question. Why would the man suspect that Jason had another Pokémon. Rather than give a straight answer, Jason thought that maybe he should first fish for more information.

"What makes you think I have another Pokémon?"

"Some people in this part of the world," the man replied, his face showing no expression, "have been waiting for a stranger with a rare Pokémon to arrive."

Jason stifled a gasp.

"What makes you think it's me?" Jason imitated the man's expressionless face. He figured that if that's one way of hiding your identity, then maybe he should do it too.

"It's obvious you're not from here. You tried to bring your Pokémon into the tavern, you ask where the king lives, your clothes are in good condition, you look strong and healthy. What else would you like me to tell you?"

At that point, Jason gave up on looking expressionless and his mouth dropped opened. He was surprised that so much about him stood out, when all along he was trying to pretend he was no-one special.

Jason snapped himself back to attention and asked, "So who is this stranger that 'some people' have been waiting for?"

At that point the man looked thoughtful, as if he had a decision to make, a possibly risky decision.

"These people are waiting for someone to come and help them, to … perhaps … lead them."

"You think I'm a leader?"

At this point, the man could not contain himself any longer. It was as if hope against hope wanted to burst from inside him.

"Please," the man said urgently, "are you Jason? Do you have a cyndaquil?"

Jason's shocked expression must have spoken for him. For the next thing the man did was get off his chair, bow down in front of Jason on one knee, and announce, "Your royal highness!"

The butterflies in Jason's stomach came unexpectedly. Not only had he never expected such a reaction from the man, he felt on the spot by it. Suddenly the realization of who he was struck home, and with it a sense of responsibility far greater than he felt even on the day he found out who he was—not to mention that he had no idea what a "rightful heir to the throne" should do when someone bows before him.

Of course, this could be an elaborate trick. He had to get advice from Lucario.

Jason stood up off his chair, but the man stayed on his knee. He needed to get away. One way to test whether this was a trap or whether the man was loyal to him was to give him some orders and see if he obeyed.

"Stand up," said Jason. The man stood up. So far so good.

"I need to go and get my other Pokémon," Jason continued, "and then I'll come back. Tell me how I can find this place." If this was a trap, he reasoned, probably the man would find a reason to stop him, in which case he would have to get Fluff to attack him so they could make their escape. If the man made no resistance, Jason could go and get Lucario's advice before coming back.

"This house is the third house on the street behind the tavern," the man answered. "But if you're coming with your cyndaquil, you should try and come through the dark passages between buildings. Come, I'll show you the way."

– o –

"Let me get this right," said Lucario. "You made yourself conspicuous when you were supposed to be discreet, you told everyone you were looking for the king, and you did this right in front of someone who was almost certainly working for the king himself … all for an old saddle which is liable to break for a Pokémon you might not even be able to ride?"

When Jason reported all his news to Lucario, he had thought that everything had gone reasonably well, that luck had been on his side, that his short mission was more or less successful. The more he heard Lucario's reaction, though, the more he realized how much he messed up.

"I also got directions to Olivine City," Jason put in meekly.

"More importantly, you found someone—actually, to be frank, he found you—but someone who is most likely on your side. I think we should go meet him—before it gets too late and he goes to sleep!"

Jason picked up his backpack that he had previously left with Lucario. He and the others cautiously made their way from the hiding place in the rocky foothills where Lucario had been hiding and headed for the village. By now it was into the night and the starlight was feeble. Making their way down the uneven terrain of the foothills without tripping was difficult and took all their concentration.

Suddenly, Lucario called out, "Look out, I sense an aura coming straight at you."

Jason had hardly any time to react when Lucario pushed him out of the way and sent an aura sphere flying. It hit something dark, which grunted, but then made no more sound.

"Oh no!" Lucario shouted as he swivelled around, ready to launch another attack.

He was too late. Something landed into him with great momentum, throwing him down with a loud thud. Lucario did not get back up.

By then Quil flared up and poised himself to defend. Buff flew up, also ready, while Jason got back on his feet and took a defensive stance, and looked around using the light afforded by Quil's backflames to see who or what was attacking them. Fluff also stood alert, her heads looking in opposite directions to maximize her range of vision.

Two geodude floated silently in the air around them, looking menacing and ready to strike again. Quil shot a flamethrower at one of them. The geodude was pushed back by the blast but didn't seem to be fazed. Meanwhile the other geodude picked up a rock and hurled it against the quilava. Quil cried in pain and could not maintain its attack.

The sound of trotting was followed by the appearance of another Pokémon coming out of the darkness and racing towards them—a dodrio, bearing a human rider.

"Stop fighting," he called out as he came to a halt a few feet in front of Jason's party. "Your Pokémon are weak against mine."

Out of the darkness two more figures appeared, each standing behind a respective geodude. Jason signalled with his hand for Quil to stop.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Jason demanded. He tried to sound confident but his voice quivered with fear and other emotions that he was barely struggling to control. He had never been attacked like this before in his life. He was also worried about Lucario, still lying motionless on the ground. Yet he was also angry that Lucario had been hurt. He dearly hoped that he wasn't killed.

The assailant who had spoken ignored Jason's questions. "What's in your bag?" he demanded.

Jason felt like lashing back, but he dared not. He knew that any sudden moves could make them attack again, and he was not confident of winning. He simply remained silent, watching their emotionless faces, their features wavering in the illumination of Quil's flickering flames.

"Tell us or we attack."

Jason knew that he had no choice. "Just some food, that's all. No valuables, if that's what you're after," he replied.

The man smirked, then looked at Jason curiously, just like everyone in the village had done. Jason couldn't believe that even a robber thought there was something odd about what he said. Just how little did he know of Johto. But he had no time to dwell on that now.

"Around here, food's worth more than gold," said one of the other assailants. He sounded like a youth, not much older than Jason.

"Take his bag!" the man on the dodrio ordered his accomplices.

The youth who had just spoken walked up to Jason slowly. Although the boy tried to look brave, Jason thought he could make out the caution in his face. Jason glanced and saw his geodude following him close behind, ready to defend should the need arise.

Jason could do nothing but take off his backpack and hand it over. From the youth's position, he was sure that it was _his_ geodude that had knocked out Lucario. When he realized, he felt like punching him in the guts, but he restrained himself. There was no point in Jason himself ending up like Lucario.

Buff was still in the air above him. He could just sense the gentle flapping of her wings keeping her aloft. He wasn't sure whether the assailants had noticed her or not, but he dared not look up and alert their attention. Still, he knew that a geodude would be physically stronger than a butterfree, unless he could somehow try a strategic attack. Quil also seemed weak against the geodude, even though they were smaller. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't figure it out now. And a doduo that he had never trained himself would surely beaten by a dodrio that worked as one with his owner. He was outmatched. He would have to go along with their demands.

The youth took his bag, and walked towards the third man. The third man seemed older than the youth, but younger than the man on the dodrio, who was obviously the leader of the gang. As the the youth with Jason's bag neared the third man, the two geodude, one following each of them, by chance came close together. Could he use that to his advantage? Yes, he figured, if Buff could disable both of them with a single attack, Quil could then be free to take on the dodrio.

On the other hand, it looked like their objective was to get food, not to attack him personally. If his plan failed somehow, they would naturally counter-attack and it would have been better if he had let them go. Yet if food was so scarce, then his party needed it just as much, and there were other items, his blanket, canteens and potions Mrs Green had given him, that they might not survive without.

His chance to get the advantage would last only a moment. This is the very thing that Lucario had trained him for, and he instinctively reacted.

"Buff, sleep powder," he commanded, pointing to the geodude.

Buff swept down in a single swoop, and before the geodude could even work out what was happening, they were covered in powder, invisible in the darkness. Instantly, they fell to the ground and lay motionless.

"Ember the dodrio!" he yelled. Quil obeyed immediately.

The leader, realizing the turn of events, called out, "Run!"

Finally, the pent up frustration in him finding an opportunity for release, Jason leaped towards the youth who had his bag, caught up to him in three bounds and tackled him to the ground. The leader looked back to see what happened, turned his dodrio back and approached.

Quil fired another ember to keep him away. The man must have decided to cut his losses, directed his dodrio to the third man, who jumped on the dodrio with the leader, and the two men rode away into the dark of night. Jason was left with the youngest of the gang pinned under him, ready to inflict revenge.

Quil, Buff and Fluff came up to Jason to lend a hand.

"Buff, Fluff," he ordered, "watch those geodude and deal with them if they wake up."

The youth struggled vehemently, trying to break Jason's grip, but Jason was stronger. The boy beneath him may have looked fierce, but he was not as well built and Jason found it easy to restrain him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat you to a pulp," Jason cried, almost starting to lose it with rage.

"Please, please lemme go," the boy pleaded. "You can have your food back, please lemme go."

Jason found it hard not to give in to his rage. He twisted the youth's arm. He yelped.

"Please," he continued. "We could've killed you back there. But all we wanted was food coz we're hungry. Don't hurt me. My mother and my brother's wife and baby are hungry."

"You hurt my best friend!" was all that Jason could think of saying, inflicting more pain and almost relishing the youth's screams. But as the youth's words registered, Jason found himself struggling to justify his wrath against what seemed like a reason that flew in the face of his rage.

"You mean that Pokémon? He'll be all right," the youth argued. "It was just a tackle attack. We don't hurt people, not on purpose. We only want food for our family."

Jason wanted to take revenge, but if what the youth was saying was true, how could he argue against him? If Jason was in the same situation, wouldn't he be forced to do the very same thing? He decided he needed more information.

"Why are you like this?" he asked. "I mean, why don't you have enough food?"

"What? You don't know?" Then, after a moment, he added, "Who _are_ you? Where are you from?"

That shook Jason. Every time Jason tried to find out anything, it all came back to the same questions about himself. People in this country had called him to help them, but the more he tried, the more he discovered how little he knew about them. In desperation, Jason pressed his captive further.

"Tell me why you don't have enough food."

"Ow … I don't get it all, but … it's the king. Everyone says we got a bad king that doesn't run the country right. They say he takes what he likes from us, but everyone else's got barely enough."

Jason suddenly got the idea that this guy could help him. He could tell him about the king, about what it was like in Johto. After how he hurt Lucario, he didn't feel like having much to do with him, but maybe he could bribe him to help with some of his food. Actually, if he was telling the truth, then he would be glad to help the youth's family with some food. Maybe this would be the start of the good he could bring his people.

Jason got off him. It was very difficult to see in the darkness with only starlight, but from the sounds he could hear, he could tell that the youth was very cautiously picking himself up and looking around.

"You're … letting me go? You can have the food. Just let me and my geodude go … p-please."

"Wait!" said Jason. "Wait, maybe we can … help each other."

The youth paused, the darkness pervaded by a sense of uncertainty. "What do you mean?" he asked finally.

"I'll give you some of my food … but first you tell your geodude, both of them, not to attack … and, in exchange for the food, you tell me about this place. About Johto, I mean."

Again, the youth paused, as if not knowing how to deal with a situation like this. "No one … has ever offered me food before. Except my family. Is this … some trick?"

"No trick. I want to know about Johto, and you want food. I don't have much food … I think Lucario will kill me when he finds out, but … I'll share it with you if you help me."

"OK."

"Go wake up your geodude and tell them not to attack, while I check on Lucario."

Guarded by Quil, the youth did as he was told, while Jason went back to where Lucario was lying. He was breathing. He seemed to stir momentarily, then seemed like he went back to sleep. While Jason was examining him, the youth came over and knelt down. He groped in the dark and seemed to settle on feeling around Lucario's head.

"I can feel a bump on his head. I think it was just bad luck that he got hit like that. I … I'm sorry about it. He just needs rest I think."

"You sound like you know," said Jason.

"I've been in lots of fights with Pokémon. I've seen worse injuries than this."

Jason got all his Pokémon sitting together, while the youth sat opposite him. The chill of the night was setting in, and Jason shivered.

"Geo, Rocky, can you get some firewood?" the youth said to the two geodude. Turning to Jason, he said, "You've got a fire Pokémon, so we can start a fire to keep warm."

"Tell me your name," asked Jason.

"I'm Ru," he replied. "What's yours?"

"I'm …" Jason started to introduce himself, but stopped himself. He was in Johto, and he was a secret. "I have to ask Lucario before I give you my name."

"You sound like Lucario's … like your dad or something. You're weird."

"That's because he _is_ like my dad. My parents are dead. Lucario looked after me since I was a baby."

"What!?"

"I mean he had help from people, of course. But he's been the main one who's looked after me. That's why I was so angry. I'm sorry I hurt you back there. I … I just lost it, and I know Lucario would be pretty mad at me if he found out."

"Yeah well I'm sorry I hurt him. I was just doing … like what we always do to get food to stay alive."

Jason couldn't help starting to like Ru. He was still angry, but after they both apologized like that, he found his feelings changing. It was only stubbornness that was holding him back from feeling like wanting to be friends with him.

Just then the geodude came back with a few old dead branches, and with some help from Quil, they had a fire going. In the firelight, he could start making out Ru's features. He was younger than he first thought, maybe a year older than himself, he was dressed very poorly, with rips and stains all over his clothes, and truth be told he had some muscle on him, but not as much as the average guy his age in Viridian. Jason, with all the exercise and training he had done, combined with a healthy diet that Lucario insisted on, had become strong and reasonably well built for his age, but this guy's story about his poverty rang true.

"So what do you need to know?" Ru inquired.

"Firstly, what do you know about the king?"

"Nothin' much. I've never seen him, like he never comes round these parts. We're as far away as you can get from him."

"How far away is he, then?"

"Don't you know anything? I know I haven't learned much, but … you're weird. You sound like you're educated, but you don't know nothing. Heeey …!"

"What's up?"

"That Pokémon, the fire one, is that a cyndaquil?"

"It's a quilava now. Why do you ask?"

"Does that mean it used to be a cyndaquil? It all fits. You're … you're … it's like the story says. You're … um … James!"

"What? Who do you think I am?"

"Are you the one who's really supposed to be the king? Anyway, it's not James, it's Jason! Yeah, you gotta be Jason."

Jason was astounded. How can his identity be guessed so easily. His plan of staying secret would never work if a random teenage kid could guess who he was within minutes. Was his lack of knowledge so obvious? Was his quilava so conspicuous?

On the other hand, Ru was genuinely excited. It looked like there were people who were expecting him to come and help them. To them, Jason was a source of hope. Jason was naturally optimistic, but even so, he knew his chances of fulfilling those hopes were small. Still, he didn't have the heart to confess such fears in front of a boy his age and dash his hopes of a better life.

"Tell me about that story then," Jason asked.

"They say that when you were a baby, the king killed your family so that he could become king, but you escaped with a cyndaquil—well, someone saved you, and they took you far away, and you're gonna come back and rescue us one day. Will you do that? Will you be a good king?"

Jason didn't know how to answer, and Lucario was still either unconscious or asleep so he couldn't ask him for advice.

"It's meant to be a secret still," Jason replied. "Promise you won't tell anyone."

"Umm … I … I'm sorry Jason, I've done something bad."

"What do you mean?"

Ru quickly put out the fire. Jason's vision went dark.

"Anyone who's seen the fire will be coming here. Probably soon. You gotta get away from here, right now."

Jason couldn't believe it. Ru had betrayed him? He quickly got up, but he felt hurt. He felt himself starting to slip back into a state of anger again, but controlled himself until he had more information.

"Why?" Jason asked. "After I promised to help you!"

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't believe you. I didn't know who you were and I was scared. You really hurt me back there."

"I said I was sorry."

"Don't worry about that now. Just go, you might be in danger."

"How am I going to move Lucario?"

"Put him on your doduo. Here, I'll help."

Their vision now adjusted to the dimness of the starlight, Ru quickly helped Jason pick up Lucario and slump him onto Fluff's saddle. Lucario stirred and complained, but Jason told him to be quiet.

"I'm going into the village," said Jason.

"You better hurry then," said Ru.

"Aren't you coming with me? We haven't finished talking."

"No. If anyone comes, I'll make up something to lead them the wrong way. And I have to go back to my folks. Can I meet you again?"

"Tomorrow, just before sunset, in the tavern in that village. OK?" Jason asked.

"Sure, I'll be there."


	6. 5 - Ru Joins Jason

**Jason and the Fleece of Hoenn**

**Chapter 5 – Ru Joins Jason**

"How do you feel now?" Jason asked Lucario, who was sitting up in bed. The bed and a small wardrobe were the only furniture in the small gloomy room their host called his bedroom. The curtain to the sole window was shut so that no-one could see what was going on was inside. A dirty old rug, worn with age, covered the floorboards. At least the rest of the room was clean. It was the most suitable place for Lucario to rest in order to recover. He had rested there for most of the day, but was finally up for something to eat and drink.

"I still feel like a rock hit my head," Lucario retorted in reply, feeling the lump on his forehead.

Ky, the man who had taken Jason to his house the previous night, entered the room.

"Are you up to discussing plans, sir?" asked the man.

"I arranged to meet Ru at the tavern soon," said Jason. "We'll talk when I come back."

"The son of the robber who attacked you? Why are you dealing with the likes of him?" Ky asked.

"I need to find out stuff. I think he can help me."

"Are you sure you can trust what he says?"

"Not completely, but I … just have a good feeling about him. I mean, I hated him at first, but even after he tried to betray me, he made good when he realized who I was."

"I think it's worth talking to him," Lucario put in. "He might know things you don't. By the way, thanks for letting me use your bed. I usually sleep on the floor."

"Don't worry, it's the least I could do. I'm happy to do anything to help Jason."

"I better go now," said Jason. "I'll take Fluff with me again just in case. Buff and Quil should stay here, though. I'd rather not let on that I have any other Pokémon."

– o –

Jason and Fluff exited the house when Ky told them the coast was clear. Even though the villagers did not know who Jason was, Ky didn't want anyone—certainly not the king's men—to know that he was harbouring someone suspicious. Exiting the house, Jason headed straight for the tavern where he had arranged to meet Ru. He went around to the main entrance and looked about but couldn't see Ru anywhere. All he could do was wait and see if he turned up.

It turned out that Ru was already there.

"Psst!"

Not another one of those strange sounds people make, Jason complained to himself while looking around to see where it was coming from. Yet he could see no-one trying to get his attention.

"Psst! Up here!"

Jason looked up, and to his astonishment, there was Ru, crouching on the tavern's roof looking down at him.

"What—" Jason began to say, but Ru put his finger to his mouth.

Jason figured that that meant that he wanted Jason to keep silent. Ru pointed with his thumb to the direction of behind the building. Then, still crouching, he went away. Taking that as a cue, Jason walked around the building, taking Fluff with him, and looked up at the roof again. This time Ru wasn't there. Before he could let himself think a complaint, Ru appeared from around the corner of the building. Jason wanted to ask why the strange behaviour, but Ru called him over with a wave.

"Sorry Jay," said Ru, "but I can't let anyone see me. I'm a criminal around here."

"There's a place where we can talk," said Jason. "It's the third house down the street from here." He pointed in the direction.

"OK, let's go," replied Ru, but instead of going straight down the street, Ru weaved his way behind the houses. Jason realized that in spite of all the supposed secrecy about him and his mission, he knew very little about stealth. Ru was someone he could learn a lot from.

Reaching the house, Ru checked that the coast was clear before gesturing something that Jason couldn't understand.

"Get us into the house," Ru whispered, when he saw that Jason wasn't understanding.

Jason went to the door and knocked gently. Ky opened and saw Jason and Fluff. Jason was about to go back and get Ru, but to his amazement, Ru sprang down from the roof in front of him and leapt in through doorway before one could say "abra kadabra". Jason and Fluff hurried in after him, and Ky closed the door behind them.

Unfortunately for Jason, Ky's reaction to Ru's presence was less than welcoming.

"Jason, sir, this fellow—are you sure—?"

"What, you don't trust me?" Ru interrupted. "So you shouldn't, but I'm not here to rob you—today that is. We're here to help Jason get rid of the king. And he's sure gonna need help."

– o –

The discussion continued in hushed tones all evening. It turned out that the most direct route to Olivine City via Violet Town and Ekruteak Town would expose Jason to too much visibility. Once the king caught wind of Jason's location, he would be captured in no time. The better solution was to take a less visible route, even if it was longer, and in the mean time, word of Jason's presence could be passed around the country as a rumour.

"I can send noctowls to your supporters," said Ky. "There are a few people I can trust in the nearby towns."

"But if you start rumours about me, won't the king know I'm in Johto?" Jason asked.

"Jay, mate, I could figure out it was you in a couple of minutes," Ru explained. "There's no way you're gonna keep people from finding out that you're back."

"I hate to say it, my little outlaw friend, but I believe you're right," said Ky. "So your idea is that if rumours surface all over the country, that'd make it hard for the king to identify Jason's true whereabouts?"

"Exactly," said Ru.

"Do either of you have any advice on the route we should take?" Lucario asked.

Ky pondered for a while before saying, "Instead of going through Violet Town, you go south of it. Near there, there's a small independent country called Alph. You can ask for help there. They don't like the king, so there's a chance they might help you."

"Right," said Jason, "we go to Alph. Then where?"

"Unfortunately, that's where the southern route gets longer," Ky replied. "You'd have to head further south and go through the Ilex Forest. Have your wits about you there, sir. They say it's a strange place."

"OK, so it's west from here towards Violet City," Jason confirmed, "but then we go south instead to Alph and then more south to the Ilex Forest."

"Correct," said Ky. "The only thing is, I just realized, to get from there to Olivine, you have to go through Goldenrod City. It's situated on a narrow stretch of coast, so you can't avoid it."

"So we can't avoid civilization after all?" asked Lucario.

"No, looks like you can't," said Ky, "but Goldenrod was the old capital, where Jason was born."

"I've got an uncle in Goldenrod," said Ru. "I haven't seen him since we moved out here, but he's got a boat, a big one."

"I see," said Ky. "Olivine is much closer to Goldenrod by sea than by land … Yes, it would be to our advantage if he could help. Do you think your uncle will take them?"

"Sure," answered Ru, with a wide grin, "coz I'm coming too."

"What!?" exclaimed Ky and Lucario simultaneously. Jason was also surprised, but pleasantly. The more he spent time with Ru, the more he found he liked him. He never had a human family or someone close to his age as a friend, and Ru seemed like he was filling a longing for friendship that Jason hadn't realized he had. He would like Ru to come, even if only for company.

"What makes you think you can impose yourself on us?" Lucario demanded.

"The decision should be up to Jay," Ru responded. "Anyway, you need someone who knows Johto better than you do, and, like I said, I've got an uncle with a boat!" He looked at Jason with pleading eyes.

Seeing his face, Jason didn't have the heart to turn him down. True, he had a few unresolved feelings about Ru, but overall, he wanted him to come with them. Trouble was, Lucario was suspicious, probably rightly so, so Jason had to stick up for Ru if he wanted him to come. Anyway, Ru's logic made sense to him. He would make a useful addition to his group.

"I think Ru can help us a lot," Jason said, trying his best to look like he was speaking thoughtfully, even though in reality he had made his mind up. "He has to promise to stop robbing people though."

Ky was fixing his gaze on Ru and Jason alternately, not sure what to say. Lucario turned away thoughtfully for a few moments, then looked back at Jason.

"Alright, let him come," he said sternly, "but he better not mess us up or he'll be dealing with me."

"Don't worry, I'll behave," said Ru. "Anyway, my dad told me to do the right thing when I discussed it with my family last night."

Another surprise.

"You told your father that you found Jason?" said Ky!

"Yep, and he'll spread the word, just like we agreed a minute ago."

"We agreed a _minute_ ago, not last night!" Ky burst out.

"Yeah, but only coz I suggested it after my dad said that we should. We knew you'd agree coz my dad's clever and comes up with good plans."

"Plans to steal and rob!" Ky was starting to lose his temper.

Jason believed that Ru was right, but didn't know how to defuse the situation without offending his host. He needed both Ru and Ky on his side. What's more, in the conflict, Lucario would most likely side with Ky, and the last thing he needed was to have his team divided. But to his surprise and relief, Ru resolved the situation gracefully.

"Please, we really want to help," Ru said with another pleading look in his eyes. "It might surprise you, but most of us robbers don't wanna live like that. We just gotta do it to survive. But if Jason becomes king and treats us good, most of us wanna became decent again, just like in the old days … well, I don't remember them, I was only a baby. But everybody talks about how good things used to be when Jason's father was king."

"What about Goldenrod City?" asked Lucario, moving back to their previous subject. "If Jason is seen in public there, won't the king find out where he is?"

"Goldenrod was the old capital," Ky replied thoughtfully. "They resent how the king usurped the throne. He even had to call in soldiers from other parts of the country to keep that place under control. Most people there will be on Jason's side and will keep him hidden. I think you can manage it if you're careful."

Discussion continued into the night until most matters were settled. They shared what little food they had and the now crowded house finally drifted off to sleep.

– o –

After sleeping in and resting the rest of the next day, Ky helped them get together what supplies he could. He got a bag that Ru could carry on his back and found a bottle that wouldn't leak that he could use to carry extra water. He gave him an old blanket he didn't need. Food was the main limitation, and now with Ru to feed as well, it would be a challenge to find enough along the way for everyone.

After nightfall, Jason's group, in three pairs of two, sneaked out of the village. They set off westward towards Violet City, but Ru led them via a somewhat circuitous route where he said they would be less likely to be attacked.

"By the way," said Ru, "Dad told me to apologize for trying to rob you."

"How come you tell me now," Jason replied.

"I only just remembered. Dad was hitting himself that he didn't realize it was you. He said he'd never seen a quilava before, and it was too dark to see properly anyway."

Jason just shrugged. He wasn't happy that people were resorting to crime. On the other hand, people were led to it out of desperation. It was really the king's fault, and the very reason Jason was here was to help fix the problem.

Around morning, they found a patch of forest where there was enough fruit growing wild to satisfy them for a while. Progress was slow because they had to avoid being seen by people travelling between towns. By mid-morning, it was getting very warm. It looked like they were in for a hot day, so they found a shady secluded spot where they could sleep during the hottest part of the day and continue their journey again at nightfall. Jason, Ru, Lucario and Quil took turns keeping watch.

Jason awoke refreshed when there was still some daylight left. When Jason got up, he noticed that Ru was already awake and having a look at the old saddle Fluff was wearing.

"It's old. The stirrups have broken off," Ru commented when he noticed that Jason was awake. "She'll have to crouch for the rider to get on. Hey Jay, mind if I have a try?"

"Sure," he replied with a yawn and a stretch.

Ru patted the saddle twice, which Fluff seemed to take as a signal to crouch low. Ru expertly leapt onto the saddle and sat in place, whereupon Fluff rose up again. Jason was sure that he would have at least lost his balance if not fallen off, but Ru was able to keep his posture erect. Ru took the reins, and with nothing more than a flick of the wrist, Fluff was trotting away. He rode a full circle then got her to run. Without stirrups it was more of challenge, but he completed a second lap without mishap and brought her to a stop.

"Hey that's great!" exclaimed Jason.

"She's good," Ru proclaimed. "Jay, you wanna try now?"

Jason was excited by the offer. Seeing that his new friend knew how to ride, he thought it wise to learn now that he had the chance. Who knows when that skill might be useful later. However, even with a saddle, he found that it was no easy task. Still, Jason found Ru to be a good teacher, and after a few goes and a great deal of patience on behalf of Fluff, he eventually started to be able to keep his balance while Fluff moved at walking pace.

By then the others had awoken, and it was time to eat before setting off again to continue their journey.

"How far are we from Alph?" Lucario asked Ru.

"I don't know for sure, but we're probably about half way between the village and Violet Town," he answered.

Once they were fed and watered, Ru took the lead again and directed them through ways that he thought were probably the safest. Jason decided to ride Fluff, since it was an opportunity to practice. After a while, though, Ru told him that Fluff needed a rest, so Jason got off and walked. Soon they encountered a road heading west. There were trees along both sides of the road, but the southern side was bushier while on the northern side the trees seemed to be thinning out. Although it was more difficult in the dark, they chose the bushier side.

Before long, they noticed some lights in the distance.

"Are we near a town?" asked Lucario.

"I don't think so," replied Ru. "Maybe a village."

"The lights look like they're moving," said Jason. "I'll climb up and get a better look."

"Wait," said Lucario. "Maybe we should hide until they're past."

But Jason ignored him ran ahead until he could find a suitable tree, which he climbed and watched. Soon the others had caught up to him.

Coming down from the tree, he told them, "It's a group of people. A few of them are carrying torches. I think they're coming this way."

"We need to hide," said Lucario. "Everyone, behind those bushes!"

"I'm curious who they are," said Ru.

"Same here," said Jason. "Do you want to hide up in that tree?"

"Sure," Ru replied, "but we need to get high up and into the leaves so they don't notice us."

"OK."

"Be careful," Lucario advised, but his words fell on deaf ears.

Jason and Ru climbed back up the tree and found a place each where they would not be easily noticed. They waited until the party came closer.

"Looks like soldiers," Ru whispered.

"I wonder what they're doing?"

"This far from the capital, soldiers are usually a sign of trouble."

Before long the soldiers arrived. They stopped, by chance, in the vicinity of the boys.

"Make camp for the night," ordered one of the men.

As they soldiers set down their weapons and equipment, one of them, who was carrying a torch, came and stood under the tree where Jason and Ru were hiding. Jason looked on as the men, all strong-looking, started to set about their business of making camp. Seeing how big and tough they looked, Jason started to wonder about his mission. How could he defeat the king when the king had such strong fighters on his side? If the impoverished villagers were anything to go by, could they defeat the king's army if it came to a fight, even with numbers in Jason's favour?

"We set off early at sunrise," said the man who had spoken the order before. "We need to reach the village before dark."

Hearing that, Jason turned his head to face Ru. He couldn't tell in the dark whether Ru was looking back at him, but Ru whispered, "The village …"

"Huh-oh, I wonder if …"

Before Jason could finish his sentence, the breeze shifted, sending smoke from the torch held by the man beneath Jason into Jason's face. His eyes started watering, but he suppressed the urge to cough. He knew that if the soldiers became aware of him and Ru, the situation would be perilous. The best they could do was lie as still as they could until the party was asleep, and then sneak away.

The urge to couch grew worse. He had breathed in a puff of smoke which irritated his lungs. He tried to cough in little bits as quietly as possible and thought he was getting away with it, until another puff of smoke hit his face just as he was breathing in. Involuntarily, this time he sneezed. An alarm went off inside him. He tried to stay as still as a mouse, to breathe as quietly as he could, in spite of the beating of his heart pleading with him to take in gasps of air to settle his growing nervousness. He heard nothing from Ru. Though he hated to admit it, Ru probably had plenty of practice of lying in wait silently for his victims.

"Did you hear a sneeze?" the man holding the torch said to another soldier who was closest to him.

"Yeah I thought I heard someone sneeze. Hey, did anyone sneeze just now?"

Jason heard several voices saying "no" or similar indications that it was not one of them. Meanwhile the soldier with the torch was looking around between the trees to see if someone was lurking there.

"I thought it came from that tree," said the man who had heard the sneeze apart from the torchbearer. "But I thought it was my imagination."

"Better check it," said the torchbearer, sounding somewhat bothered. He looked up at the tree and held the torch up. Even though Jason could see him, he didn't show any reaction of having seen either Ru or Jason.

The other man came up to the tree, and so did one of the other soldiers who was nearby.

"Maybe it's a Pokémon or something," said the newcomer.

"I better have a closer look to make sure. These parts are notorious for robbers. We don't want any trouble tonight. I'm dying for a good night's sleep."

Jason was now a smidgen away from panicking. What would he do? If the soldier came any closer, he would discover both of them. And the two of them wouldn't have a chance against so many men, let alone the fact that they were armed.

"Jay," Ru whispered. "I'll lead them off. While I distract them, you get away. Send Fluff to come and get me. I'll head west."

Before Jason could argue, Ru was down the tree and raced for the next one.

"Hey! You guys after me?" he yelled. This caught the whole party's attention.

"What's going on?" said the voice of the man who seemed to be their commander.

"That kid was up this tree," the torchbearer replied.

By that time, Ru was up the next tree.

"Hey! Bet you can't catch me!" Ru called out.

"Silly kid," one of the men exclaimed.

"Get rid of him," the commander barked.

"Yes, sir!" said the two men who had been about to examine Jason's tree.

Jason could just make out that Ru was now back down off the second tree. The two men darted for him, but Ru picked up a rock and hurled it at the commander. Jason wondered what on earth he was trying to do. If they caught him now …

The rock hit the commander in the head. "Hey, what the—?" he complained. Looking at Ru grinning and waving at him, the commander yelled, "Everyone! Go after him!"

The whole camp was on its feet and now everyone was chasing Ru, who was now up a third tree and beyond Jason's line of sight.

"Bleeding aipom! How are we going to catch him?" Jason heard one of the soldiers complain.

So that was Ru's plan! It was risky, but Ru must have considered Jason getting away more important than his getting caught. Jason knew Lucario had doubted Ru's motives for coming with them and had warned Jason in a moment alone that Jason should be wary of him. Now it seemed that Ru was loyal to Jason after all.

Now that everyone's attention was focused on chasing Ru, Jason had to take this opportunity that Ru bought him to escape. He climbed down the tree. As he landed on the ground he stepped on a twig and cracked it. He froze. Would they notice him? Was the risk that Ru took in vain? He looked around. Everyone was too involved in the commotion that Ru had caused to notice a small sound. He breathed a sigh of relief. Crouching low and taking as much advantage of the trees and the darkness as he could, Jason sneaked away and headed for the rest of his party.

Reaching the others, he quickly explained the situation.

"I _told_ you not to—" Lucario began.

"I know that now, but the main thing is now to save Ru. He said to send Fluff after him. Maybe he'll use her to ride away faster than they can catch him."

"Obviously that's his plan," said Lucario. "But consider this. We've lost him. Now what if we lose Fluff too? She's been a useful member of our party."

Jason was astonished—no, horrified—at what Lucario was suggesting. "There's no way I'm going to desert him," he replied, his tone firm. He wasn't defiant—the decision was Jason's, not Lucario's, to make—but there was a resolve in Jason's tone.

Lucario snorted.

"Look, I know how you feel about him," said Jason, "but don't you see? He just risked his own safety to help me escape. I can't let him down."

"Do as you wish. This is your mission. I've only offered to advise and help where I can."

Turning to Fluff, Jason said, "Fluff, Ru is headed that way." He pointed. "He needs you to find him and bring him back to us. Do you understand?"

Fluff nodded and was off in a flash.

"In that case, we lie here quietly until they return … if they return," Lucario said.

So they waited. And waited. Jason was getting worried and impatient. Trying to stay positive, he recalled how resourceful Ru was and decided to trust that Ru knew what he was doing.

To stop worrying about his friend, he turned his mind to the soldiers. Why were they headed to a village? Was it the same village he had been at? It seemed probable. If they were responding to the rumours that Ky and Ru's father were going to spread, it seemed remarkable that they identified the source of the rumours so quickly, or that they even heard them at all. Information being spread by pidgey or noctowl would be faster than word of mouth between isolated towns and villages, but even so, it was only the previous night that they left the village, and those soldiers must have been marching since this morning.

Jason's thoughts then wandered to the finely dressed man he had seen the first evening he went to the village. If he was on the king's side, which he surely was, maybe he sent a message to the king about a him. Then again, he seemed like a kind person who tried to help Jason. He didn't seem like someone who would be likely to hurt Jason.

Still, if those soldiers were here to investigate him, the sooner he got away from the area the better. But he was not leaving without Ru, especially not after how tonight he proved his loyalty.

After waiting for what seemed like an hour, Jason was tempted to go and look for Ru and Fluff himself. Lucario was lying next to him, breathing audibly but gently as if he was asleep. Even Quil and Buff were silent, and, as far as Jason could tell in the dark, lying down next to Lucario. He didn't feel like waking them, but he needed Lucario's advice. Why he hadn't listened to Lucario in the first place, he didn't know. He and Ru had headed off like curious playmates, while only Lucario truly understood the risk they were taking.

But Jason didn't have to wake him up. Lucario and the other Pokémon were awoken by the sound of a doduo running towards them. Before he could confirm who it was, Fluff showed up, but her saddle was empty. Jason was crestfallen. Lucario was on his feet by then but remained silent.

"What should we do?" asked Jason. Then he added, to make sure the parameters were clear, "There's no way I'm leaving Ru behind. We have to find out what happened to him."

Lucario did not reply.

But Fluff was already crouching and prodded Jason with one of her beaks to get on. He got on, and Fluff took him, slowly but surely. The others followed.

Before long they were near the road the soldiers had been marching on, but further west than where Ru and Jason had climbed the tree. As they neared, Fluff let Jason off and they continued quietly as they could, staying behind the cover of trees as much as possible. By then it had clouded over and without starlight, they relied on Quil's headflame for light, and progress was slow.

On a flat area the other side of the road, some small fires burned. Four campfires laid out at the corners of a square marked the perimeter of the soldiers' camp. There was little sign of any movement. Only one soldier seemed to be awake, holding a spear and standing on watch. Fluff pointed with hear beak towards a solitary tree inside the camp area. Even with the campfires, it was too dark to make out any better details, but Jason guessed that Ru must be somewhere in that direction.

Jason tried to think of a plan.

"If Buff knocks out the guard with sleep powder, I can go in and look for Ru."

"All it takes is for you to bump and wake up one soldier up," Lucario replied, "and we'll all be running for our lives. We don't know where Ru is located, or what situation he's in."

Jason thought for a moment.

"If you and Quil put out a fire each, I'll go around the back with Fluff and put out a third one. That way even if someone wakes up, there'll be less chance they'll see me."

Lucario agreed with a grunt.

"Buff," said Jason, "sleep powder on the guard!"

Buff flew over and above the guard. The guard spotted her. Lucario pulled Jason down to the ground and they both lay flat. The guard, however, must have thought it was a wild Pokémon flying past and ignored her. Unfortunately for the guard, Buff released her sleep powder as she flew over him, and within seconds, he was out cold, slumped on the ground.

"Quil, put the fire out," Jason said, pointing to the nearest campfire. "Lucario, take the left one. I'll take the right and look for Ru."

Quil did as he was told and so did Lucario. Jason got on Fluff and she slowly crept towards the camp. By the time Jason had reached the vicinity of the campfire, he saw Ru lying against the tree. He was awake and alert, and looking around. Before Jason put the fire out, he waited until Ru had turned his gaze to Jason's direction and waved to try to catch Ru's attention. Ru noticed immediately. Jason waved for Ru to come to him, but Ru shook his head. Jason noticed that his arms were behind him. He figured that they must have tied him to that tree.

Jason put the fire out and he and Buff tried to move closer. He then realized a problem. Without the firelight, he couldn't see where on the ground the soldiers were lying. With only one campfire and no starlight, the ground over the entire campsite looked almost completely black. There was every chance he'd step on someone and wake them. Even assuming he could reach Ru, if he was tied to the tree, how could he get him free? He had no knife. Fluff could peck at the ropes, but that would make too much noise. Moreover, there was no way Buff could put the entire party to sleep if they were to awaken. He was sure that when he was perched up the tree, he had seen around a dozen men.

He turned Fluff around and headed back to where they had arrived before, and to where Buff, Lucario and Quil had already returned.

"I need Quil to come with me," said Jason. "I'll need his backflames to see where I'm going, and maybe he can burn the rope."

"Rope?" Lucario questioned. "Have they tied him up?"

"I'm not sure, but I think so."

"I'll go then," said Lucario.

"What? Why? Are you sure?"

"I can tell where they are without needing to see. My claws aren't sharp enough to cut a rope, at least not quickly enough, so I'll still need Quil."

Jason pondered indecisively.

"I need to go now—Buff's sleep powder won't last long. If by chance we're caught, take Fluff and Buff and get away. Quil and I will fight our way out and lead them away from you. We'll meet again at Alph."

Jason wasn't exactly enamoured by the plan, and he was not sure he could find his way to Alph without Ru, and he certainly did not want to be without either Quil or Lucario. Still, it was only a fall-back plan, and Lucario's approach was definitely better than his.

"OK," he agreed. Quil and Lucario headed off while Jason and the others kept hidden.

From his vantage point, the dim light of the distant campfire let him just make out the dark shapes of Lucario and Quil head toward the campsite, but it didn't take long before they blended into the darkness. He waited anxious minutes, gazing into the darkness, seeing nothing. For a moment, he thought he saw a small flash of light. A minute later, Lucario, Quil and Ru were back without incident. Jason sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness you're OK," he said, placing his hand on Ru's shoulder. "Now let's get out of here before the guard wakes up."

As quietly as possible, Ru directed them diametrically away from the camp and into the trees. After groping around branches and twigs in the pitch black for a few minutes, he stopped them and finally spoke.

"We should be far enough away now," he said. "The trees'll block any noise we make."

Quil lit his flames so that they could see each other.

"Thanks for coming to get me," he continued. "I was worried when they caught me. I've never been caught before …" He shook his head and rubbed the back of his head.

"Except the time I caught you," Jason reminded.

"Yeah well except for that time."

"Don't worry, we all make mistakes," Jason replied, avoiding Lucario's glance.

Lucario said nothing. Jason felt that Lucario wanted to tell them off, but was choosing not to. In the end, Lucario finally did say, "Let's put this incident behind us. We've lost hours, so can't afford any more delays. Let's head off towards our destination."

And with that, they were on their way again. Along the way, Ru mentioned some things he had found out.

"When they first caught me, they asked me questions about whether I was at the village and what I was doing there, like I was someone suspicious."

"What did you tell them?" Jason asked.

"I said I was hungry so I went into the village to steal food. I dunno if they bought it, but I think they were planning to take me to the village to see if anyone knew who I was. But I reckon they must've got a reason to be on to you, Jay. Did anyone see you there who might've reported you?"

"There was a man in the tavern who happened to be there when I first showed up. He said he was from Olivine City, and was well dressed, but he didn't seem like a bad man. He was nice to me."

"Don't judge a scroll by its cover, my dad always says. If that bloke thought there was anything suspicious about you, he would've sent a message to the king about it."

"Jason," Lucario put in, "If so many people in Johto are waiting for you to arrive, the king wouldn't be ignorant of their hope. Even the king's supporters would be alert to anything even remotely suspicious."

"Definitely," Ru agreed. "A suspicious stranger, appearing out of nowhere when everyone's hoping for the rightful heir to come."

"And you appeared in a place at the edge of the country," Lucario said thoughtfully. "The king would've eventually worked out you had escaped out of the country. Near the border somewhere is where he'd expect you to first appear."

"We just gotta hope that they don't suspect Ky knows anything," said Ru. "Otherwise, they'll torture him for information."

"What? Torture?" Jason exclaimed. Lucario also gasped.

"Like I said, Jay, that king's one nasty bloke."

The subject of torture brought the conversation to a close and they continued walking the rest of the night without much more being spoken.


	7. 6 - City of Alph

**Jason and the Fleece of Hoenn**

**Chapter ****6**** – City of Alph**

After getting drenched in rain the next morning, fending off a band of robbers who attacked in broad daylight, and being attacked by a wild haunter the following night, by the end of the third night travelling the party was exhausted. Their food was all but gone and their water bottles were empty. Heading south to avoid Violet Town, they found the area between the town and Alph to be arid, without streams to provide fresh water or any source of food. They needed to get help from Alph that day, or they would be forced to head back to Violet Town with its associated risks.

The City of Alph was much bigger than its name suggested. It was surrounded by a magnificent sheer sandstone wall, impossible to climb. Most of the wall seemed only a few years old, an almost dazzling array of creamy shades as it bathed in the rays of the rising sun.

They walked over half a mile south along the wall before eventually encountering a way in. They kept silent all the way, their throats too parched to waste precious moisture speaking. In the past, Jason might have had the odd hungry day—like when the weather was so bad once for nearly a week and they had to stay couped up in their cabin and ran out of food. But he had never gone this thirsty before. He was starting to feel faint and didn't know what to expect next. He admired how everyone else was enduring patiently, and felt proud of his group.

So when they saw the gateway, they ran up to it excitedly. To their relief, the gate seemed open, but when they looked inside, two guards in a distinctive blue uniform armed with spears stood side by side barring the way.

The guards scrutinized Jason and his party without shifting their position.

"What do you want?" one of them asked. "Johtians are not permitted into Alph."

"Please, we need help," Jason answered. "We've run out of food and water."

"I'm sorry, we have our orders," said the other guard. "Violet Town is only a mile north of here."

"I don't think we can make it," Jason pleaded. "If you won't let us in, at least can you give us some water?"

"We can't desert our post," said the first guard. "Now beat it."

The guard levelled his spear to make his point. Quil took the gesture as a threat and growled menacingly, but Jason signalled to him to stop. Ru, who was at the rear of the group, stepped forward and stood next to Jason.

"Look, we really need help," he implored with a facial expression to match. "I'm a long way from home, and my cousin here's an orphan, and we're trying to get to our uncle in Goldenrod City."

"Likely story. You can't use our territory as a short cut!" replied the guard. "Go the long way!"

"What about our Pokémon?" Ru continued. "They might die if they don't have water soon, and they're all hungry. Please! Don't you care about 'em?"

The guards exchanged a brief glance.

"Watch them," said the second guard to the first, as he turned to a funnel protruding from the wall.

"Tagmatarch, sir!" he called into the funnel. "We have a … minor situation at the East Gate."

– o –

"Start with your names and where you are from."

The tagmatarch's uniform was a darker shade of blue and more intricately designed than that of the other soldiers. He was a tall, well-built man with a look that said that you weren't to mess with him if you valued your life. His tone of voice only reinforced that impression.

"I'm Ru, and this is my cousin Jay. I'm from … out east. He's from … nowhere—he's a homeless orphan."

The tagmatarch studied Ru carefully, but the officer's face was unreadable.

"Are they your full names?" he queried.

Jason did not want to answer that question, and as evidenced by Ru's silence, neither did Ru. Although Jason planned to reveal himself to the ruler of this place and petition for help, he had dreamed that it would happen under less unpleasant, and hopefully friendlier, circumstances. This was not going to plan, and he didn't know what to do. Ru was revealing as little as possible and even made out that they were relatives, and Jason thought it best to follow his lead. He wondered why wasn't Lucario speaking up.

"Meowth got your tongue, boy?" said the tagmatarch. His voice was not loud, and the question sounded reasonable, but the tone held an underlying threat. There was no way out. Either they lied and ultimately risk the distrust of the people from whom they needed help, or they cough up the truth of their situation to someone who did not seem particularly endearing to their situation.

"My full name's … Ruby," Ru replied cautiously. That was news to Jason. Jason began to wonder why Ru—Ruby—hadn't told him his full name.

"I see," said the officer. For the first time, his face showed a slight expression, a mere furrowing of the brow. Did Ru's full name mean something?

"So that means …" the officer continued and looked at Jason but broke off. Turning to his men, he said, "Watch them." He turned to leave, but in the process gave stern glances at Lucario and Quil, as if to say, don't do anything foolish. Jason looked at them both, and thought he noticed Lucario nodding slightly at the officer, but it could have been his imagination.

"You never told me your full name was Ruby," Jason told Ru.

Ru shrugged innocently. "You never asked."

"It seemed to mean something to that guy."

Ru shrugged again. "I honestly got no idea."

"Quiet!" barked one of the soldiers in the room guarding them.

– o –

After waiting for half an hour, Buff was now showing signs of distress from dehydration. Her wings looked limp, her antennae drooped, and she looked very glum. Jason himself was feeling faint again and his throat was getting painfully dry. He knew that everyone was suffering. He felt like he should do something for them, but he also felt powerless. Tired of standing, they had sat down. After sitting quietly for so long, Jason felt that they were being treated unfairly. They hadn't committed any crimes, they had merely asked for help and had been invited in. Why didn't they at least give them some water to drink.

Jason took Buff in his arms, at least to offer some comfort.

"Can you please give us some water. Look, she's not coping," Jason said to the soldiers.

The soldiers exchanged a sympathetic glance with each other. "Sorry, be patient just a little while longer," one of them said.

Fortunately, they did not have to wait long. The tagmatarch returned. He faced Jason.

"I wish to confirm," he said, "your name is Jason from Goldenrod City, son of Aeson, once king of Johto."

"I'm Jason," he replied, "but … I don't know my parents' names." Jason bowed his head. "What Ru said about being orphaned is true."

"Come with me," the officer replied tersely and headed for the door.

Everyone arose and started to follow. Hearing their sound, the tagmatarch turned back and said, "Jason only."

Jason stopped in his tracks. Ru was about to utter a protest but Jason held out his palm to him.

"I don't desert my men," he said forcefully to the officer, "or my Pokémon."

For a second time since they had set eyes on him, an expression flashed in the officer's face. For a brief moment, his eyes opened a tad wider and his mouth opened just a crack. His eyes then dropped before his face dissolved into expressionlessness once more.

"Come then."

The entire group exited, followed by the two soldiers. Jason carried Buff, who was now limp in his arms. The group were led down stone pathways lined with trees between grand stone buildings, most looking dull with age, quite unlike the city wall they had seen earlier. They were led into another building, which turned out to be a bathhouse, where they were told to wash themselves. Apart from Jason and his group, there was no-one else in the bathhouse. Whether it was because this one was reserved for special use or whether it had been deliberately vacated for Jason, he had no way of knowing. Either way, the stonework was very old and well worn in places.

A soldier came in carrying a pitcher of water and two cups. Jason poured a cup and offered it to Lucario, while he poured some water into his cupped hand and helped Buff drink. After she had had enough, he gave some to Quil. Meanwhile Ru took the other cup and was helping Fluff by slowly pouring small amounts of water alternately into each of her throats. Finally, the two youths had a cup each. By then, the pitcher was empty. Another soldier came in with a clean set of clothes for Jason and Ru, and they asked him for more water. He pointed to a tap, which Ru used to refill the pitcher and they all had another drink.

Their most urgent need met, the boys were then glad to strip off their clothes which by then were quite filthy and smelly, and they washed themselves in the pool. Lucario and Quil also stepped in and cleaned themselves. Fluff sat at the side of the pool and squawked, pointing to her saddle. Ru went over and took it off. Fluff splashed water over herself, after which she gave herself a good preen. Finally, Jason carried Buff over the side of the pool and, using the moistened edge of one of the towels that had been provided for them, cleaned the dust that had built up on her over the course of their journey. The coolness of the water helped restore her vitality, but she was still weak from hunger.

Next, Jason and Ru tried on the new clothes, which were of a style they had never seen before, but they fit reasonably well once they figured out how to wear them. Whether they were being lent or given for keeps, they had no way of knowing. Either way, they would not be able to walk around Johto in Alphic clothes, so they washed their old clothes and draped them over a balustrade to dry.

They had only just finished when a soldier came in, telling them to follow him. Jason wished that he would be told what was going on rather than being left in suspense. This time they walked for several minutes. Jason noticed many more buildings of different types. On one side of the path there stood an array of shops and workshops, while on the other it looked like houses. In one house, two young children were playing outside with a poliwag, while in another, a mother carrying a baby were exiting their house going off somewhere.

What caught his attention the most was some of the Pokémon that he had never seen before. Besides the familiar poliwag and ubiquitous brown pidgey, small red and green birds would occasionally flap past. The strangest Pokémon, however, were black and oddly shaped, having one huge eye. When he first spotted one, he had to look twice to convince himself that it was a real living thing, not a weird statue someone had made. They could hover in mid-air, and move from one place to another at unbelievable speed. Even more odd, each one he saw seemed to be a different shape. Once one of them flitted up to Jason staring at him with its giant eye, then shifted to Ru. It gave Jason the creeps, and by the look on Ru's face, the feeling was mutual. Jason was glad when it wandered off.

Eventually, they reached a majestic building with beautifully carved wooden doors at the end of a street. Upon entering, they were warmly greeted by some fancy looking people and Jason and Ru were guided to a table on which a feast had been prepared. The Pokémon were led to a small mat on the floor near the table, on which delicious looking fruit and berries lay waiting. Jason would have expected Lucario to eat at the table with him, but Lucario seemed to go along with where he was being led and did not let on that he could speak.

"Welcome, visitors," announced one of the people, who proceeded to introduce himself and the others. "I am chief councillor Plato. With me today are councillors Athena and Jaxus. I believe you are Jason and Ruby? Please take a seat."

Plato was elderly, not as old as the Greens back in Viridian, but his hair was grey and his face had not a few wrinkles. He wore a cream coloured uniform, sort of like a cloth draped over him, with coloured decoration along its edges. Athena and Jaxus were younger, and similarly dressed, but their uniform was white and had fewer colours in its decoration.

"Thanks," said Jason.

"You can call me Ru," said Ru.

The other two councillors offered their greeting and all three of them sat once the two boys had seated themselves.

"I've been told you are hungry. Please serve yourselves whatever you wish from the table." He turned to face the Pokémon. "And you, Jason's Pokémon, please eat as our guests."

Ru filled his plate high and started eating ravenously. Jason felt like doing the same, but instead chose to act in a more civilized manner and ate at a pace less likely to give himself indigestion.

"Delicious food," said Jason.

"Yeah, thanks heaps!" mumbled Ru through a mouthful of cheese and bread.

"Jason," said Athena, "we're surprised to see you here."

"In fact we're surprised that you survived at all," said Jaxus.

"The initial rumours were that your entire family was killed," said Plato. "Later on there was a rumour that you had somehow survived, but we didn't know what to make of it."

"Evidently, the rumour was true," said Jaxus.

"Hey, why don't you let Jay tell his story?" Ru put in between bites. "I wanna hear it too."

"True," said Athena. "Jason, please tell us what happened to you."

Jason finished his mouthful and scratched the back of his neck, wondering how to explain.

"There's not much I know, really. All I can remember is growing up with Quil—that's my quilava—in Kanto."

"In Kanto? Who took you there?" asked Plato.

"I don't know who helped me escape," Jason answered. "I've never really thought about it before, but I guess if I ever find out, I should thank them."

"Who looked after you?" asked Jaxus.

"Lucario did," Jason replied.

"Who's that?" Jaxus enquired.

"Isn't that a kind of Pokémon?" said Athena.

"Lucario, I think you better stop hiding and come here," said Jason.

Lucario rose from where he was seated on the mat with the other three Pokémon and walked over to the table.

"At your service," he said cordially. Athena didn't succeed in muffling a scream, while the other two councillors gasped.

"A talking Pokémon!?" she exclaimed as she held her hand to her chest, not even trying to hide her surprise.

"Yes, I'm a talking Pokémon, and Jason has been in my care until a message came recently imploring Jason to return."

"Who sent the message?" asked Plato.

"Before we continue, may I take a seat? I have a few questions of my own."

Plato extended a somewhat shaky hand and Lucario picked a vacant seat to sit down on.

"Why didn't you tell us at first that you could speak?" asked Jaxus.

"We didn't receive a very warm welcome at first, did we? I wanted to be sure of your intentions before I revealed unnecessary information about us."

"Yes … well … you have to forgive our military," said Plato. "We have to defend ourselves against Pelias."

"Pelias?" said Jason.

"Your uncle," said Jaxus, "who killed your father—his own brother no less!" He shook his head as he said that.

That news hit Jason like a ton of bricks. All this time, he had considered himself an orphan, alone in the world without family. Now, suddenly, not only did he discover that he had some family after all, but that his family was responsible for the evil in his life and in the country of Johto. Until then, his family's history had been abstract, remote facts. This revelation made it personal.

"We … didn't know," said Lucario.

Turning to Jason, Athena said, "I'm sorry, Jason. It must come as a shock to you. We would've broken it more gently to you if we knew you didn't know." Her face showed genuine concerned.

Jason was comforted at least a little by Athena's kind words. So there were people who cared? He nodded to her in gratitude.

"So please tell me," said Lucario, "where do you stand in all this? I have been told that you are an independent country."

"That we are," said Plato proudly, "and thankfully we do not have kings rule us. We and the other councillors are elected by our people."

"So what is your relationship with Johto?" asked Lucario.

"When Aeson was king of Johto, he left us to rule ourselves in peace," Jaxus answered. "We travelled freely in Johto and we also freely welcomed visitors to our city."

"Yes," said Plato. "Our city was esteemed, respected. Legend has it that we invented writing, a long, long time ago, and we generously shared this gift to our neighbours."

"When your father was king, I was a young woman," said Athena. "I hadn't even dreamed that I would be elected councillor one day, but my husband and I were sent as envoys to Goldenrod City on the occasion of your birth, Jason. The last time I saw you was when you were a tiny baby. It was such a happy time."

"But that all changed when Pelias seized the throne," said Plato.

"Once he established his own position, he threatened to conquer us too," added Jaxus. "We had to build walls around our entire territory to keep the Johtian army out. We had to build up our own military, who up to then only had a ceremonial role in our society."

"We suffered a great deal because of it," said Athena. "Can you imagine men leaving their families to spend their time quarrying rocks and building a wall? Youths being drafted into military service, fearful of their lives, yet noble and willing to sacrifice themselves for their people?"

"You can see why you were treated as you were when you arrived," said Plato. "We can only apologize now, but we had no idea who you were at first."

By then Ru was stuffed full and leaned back, placing his hands on his now bulging stomach.

"Thanks guys," he said. "What a breakfast! It was almost worth going hungry!"

Jason, who had meanwhile stopped eating when he discovered that the king was his uncle, resumed his meal. Even if he had lost his appetite, he needed to regain his strength. Discovering what he did that day only motivated him even more to defeat the man he was ashamed to be related to.

Plato clapped twice loudly. Jason wondered what it meant, but then noticed a girl around his age come in through a door behind the table. She arrived at the table and stood next to Plato.

"Some grepa juice please," he said. "Oh, our guest over there has finished his meal," he added, pointing to Ru.

She walked over to Ru and picked up his plate. Ru, though, couldn't keep his eyes off her. Jason saw him looking her up and down, but it was unclear whether he was admiring her or assessing her somehow. Jason himself found her pleasant to look at. Not only did her young female body have an appealing shape, but he was impressed by the way her long black hair reached to her waist and swayed with a life of its own, and how it contrasted beautifully against her smart, clean clothes. This answered one question he had. From Ru's reaction it appeared that Jason wasn't the only boy who seemed to like girls. Maybe all boys did. Evidently, from what Mrs Green said in passing that day, girls liked boys too. But he still had no idea what it all meant. Was there a purpose to this attraction?

As Ru and Jason watched the servant girl walk back to the door, Jason had the distinct impression that someone was looking at him. He turned around and saw Athena with a smirk on her face. He felt his cheeks flush and his heartbeat go up, but again, he couldn't understand why he would experience such an emotion.

"We've opened up to you," said Plato. "I think it would be fair if you told us your position, Jason."

Jason sighed. If only everyone in the world was as kind and noble as these people seemed to be. But the reality was that it wasn't so. There were evil people who had to be fought if goodness had to have a chance to prevail. The kind people of Alph had suffered because of the king, perhaps not as much as the rest of Johto, but they were affected nonetheless. He had to defeat his uncle for their sakes as much as for his own people.

"I'm back in Johto for one purpose: to defeat the king."

"So you aim to seize control of the country in his place?" asked Plato. "Are you after power? Revenge?" He asked this question matter-of-factly, with a straight face and gesturing with his hands.

Yet the questions seemed strange. Jason couldn't figure out why Plato put things that way, almost as if Jason was up to no good. Jason simply wanted to tell them the truth. He glanced at Lucario, who looked back at him encouragingly. He looked at Ru, but he seemed to be wistfully gazing at the door where the servant girl had just disappeared.

"I want to serve my people. If they'll have me as their king, then I'll try to rule them as my father did, with responsibility and love."

The councillors considered Jason's reply. Meanwhile, much to Ru's pleasure, the servant girl returned with a jug of yellow juice. She came over and poured it into cups that were already on the table.

"Please drink," said Plato, "as a token of our common hope, a hope of better things to come."

Did that mean they were going to help? Jason couldn't help but feel anxious. It sounded like these people could be on his side, but they hadn't committed to anything yet. He saw the three councillors pick up their cups and held them up. He imitated their behaviour. Ru was still gawking at the girl, so Jason elbowed him and got him to do the same. Jason saw them drink the juice, so he did too. It tasted a mixture of sweet and sour, and had a pleasant smell.

"Jason," said Plato, "we shall meet with the rest of the council today and speak with you again tomorrow. In the mean time, you are welcome to go wherever you wish and enjoy our city. We will prepare some quarters for you to sleep tonight."

"You can have dinner with my family tonight," said Athena. "I'll show you where to come when we're outside."

With that, Jason finished his meal and made sure his Pokémon had finished theirs. To Ru's delight (and to his own, Jason had to admit), the girl came back to collect the used dishes. After that, they were escorted outside.

– o –

At first they walked about aimlessly, looking around the city, until a youth who looked about Jason's age came up and introduced himself as Praxis, Athena's son. He said he was given the afternoon off work to show them a few places around town. They started off looking at the library, which was where Praxis worked. The many scrolls and parchments there contained the collected knowledge of their civilization. He said that the library was his favourite place in the entire city, and rattled off all sorts of facts, like about Pokémon training having originated in Alph over a thousand years ago before it spread to the rest of the world, and how there was supposed to be a flying Pokémon called Ho-oh that was rumoured to live in Johto but which very few people had ever seen.

Next they were shown the council chambers, where laws and important matters were decided, and they spent some time in the art gallery, which hosted sculptures and paintings, mostly Alphic but a few that had come from other parts of the world. One section of the gallery held some unusual artworks, which were painted by Pokémon called smeargle. No-one, not even Lucario, had heard of them before, but Praxis said that they had lived in Alph as long as anyone could remember. They also found out that the creepy black floating Pokémon were called unown. Praxis assured them that they never hurt anyone.

By the end of the day, the three boys were getting along wonderfully together, even laughing and making jokes, although Jason didn't always understand them. Towards evening, Praxis took them home where they were served dinner and met the rest of his family, which included Athena, Praxis' father Andros and his sister Korie. After that, they were shown to a room where they could stay for the night. Exhausted from being up all the previous night and walking around all day, they went to bed early and slept for many hours.

The next morning, they were awoken, Jason and Ru were given a fresh change of clothes, and breakfast was delivered. Athena then showed up and escorted them to the council chamber where the Alphic council was in session. The Pokémon were asked to remain outside, but at Jason's insistence, Lucario was permitted to enter.

The council chamber was simply a room with little more than a large table and set of chairs. At the head of the table sat Plato, and judging by their similar clothing, eight other councillors sat at the table. In the corner of the room sat a solitary figure at a small desk with pen and a scroll of paper. In the opposite corner stood a young man dressed in a similar style to the servant girl who attended them the previous day.

"Jason, Ruby, Lucario," said Plato, "welcome and please take a seat."

Athena led them to some empty chairs, then sat down herself, making ten councillors in all.

"Jason," said Plato, "we are discussing the extent to which we can support you in your task of overthrowing Pelias. It will be no easy task, especially for someone so young and without an army or weapons. We would like to ask you certain questions."

Jason wasn't sure where this was going to lead, but he knew that he would need all the help he could get. The best thing he could think of for the moment was to co-operate with them.

"Sure," he replied.

Plato gestured towards Jaxus.

"Jason," said Jaxus, "what is your plan?"

On hearing that question, Jason looked down. He didn't yet have much of a plan, so what could he say?

Looking back up, he answered, "At the moment, I don't know a lot about the king. My plan is first to understand the situation, learn what I can about him, and about the people, and also about the people he uses to control the people. I guess I need to find out who my supporters are and what they can do. I can't come up with a plan to defeat him until I get all that done."

Jaxus looked worriedly at the other councillors. He looked uncertain as to what to ask next.

"So let me get this right," said another councillor. "As yet, you do not have a plan for defeating Pelias."

At this point, Lucario spoke up.

"If you permit me to speak …"

At this, there were gasps and commotion among the councillors.

"Please, please," said Plato to quiet them down. "Yes, we have among us today a remarkable Pokémon, one who can speak. Please let us give him the benefit of a hearing."

The chamber settled down—although astonished faces remained—and Lucario was able to continue.

"Thank you. As some of you know, I have been raising Jason in the absence of a family. I kept his identity and location secret since he arrived in Kanto fourteen years ago. That means that I had to keep Jason's identity secret even from himself, lest he unwittingly reveal it to other humans. If the information somehow made its way to the king, Jason would be in danger and the hopes of the people of Johto would be dashed."

"So are you saying that Jason has only recently discovered his identity?" asked the councillor who had spoken before.

"That is correct," Lucario answered. "It is only a matter of several days. He has had neither time nor opportunity to formulate a plan. He has demonstrated incredible courage to return to a land and people whom he cannot even remember, yet he has come at their request. We do not even know who sent the message, although I was expecting such a request to arrive one day. If you can offer some support, it will be welcome. As you too wish to be rid of Johto's present king, I presume that you will help him."

"What is the extent of your present support?" asked Jaxus.

Jason looked puzzled.

"What help do you have at the moment in your task?" another councillor explained.

Jason sighed. Why did they want to know all this? Couldn't they just say that they'll help him?

"I've met one person who says he's willing to help, and he says he knows others. Also Ru and his family will help."

"So you have a handful of people," said a councillor. "That's all? What skills do they have? What weapons?"

"I don't know," said Jason. "For their safety, I don't think I should say anything else about them, but I have no idea how many supporters are secretly waiting among the people. I'm hoping it's more than a handful."

"I personally guarantee that anything you say here will be kept within these walls," said Plato. He turned to the man at the desk and said, "delete any details about Jason's supporters."

"It's all right, Plato," said Athena. "I don't think we should pressure Jason into telling us more than he feels comfortable. We should value his honesty. Given that he has only discovered who he is mere days ago, I am moved and impressed by his responsibility and courage. Even tagmatarch Spartis praised the boy in his report to me yesterday!"

There was a commotion among the councillors once more. Apparently, this Spartis guy was not easy to impress. Jason wondered what it was about himself that earned him the praise.

"Alright, everyone!" Plato called the council to order. "We discussed this scenario yesterday. Although it was only a contingency plan, I believe we should follow it. Councillor Jaxus, can you please explain it to Jason."

"Yes, chief councillor," said Jaxus with a nod. Turning to Jason, he said, "If we agree to support you and knowledge of this is inadvertently revealed to Pelias, it is very likely that he will attack our city. Even if he does not succeed in conquering us, he will surely inflict severe losses, even if only as a demonstration of force to anyone else who would seek to defy him. Not only would we suffer, but your supporters in Johto will lose the will to fight. Everyone except Pelias would lose."

At this revelation, Jason's heart fell. They were not going to help? He was so sure that they would.

"Had you had a definite plan with good chance of success, then we would be willing to join forces with you to rid Johto of this madman. As it stands, however, you do not."

At this news, Jason bowed his head, took a deep breath and thumped the table with his fists. He wasn't angry with the people of Alph. He was simply disappointed with the reality of the situation. Was there anything he could do or say that would change their minds? Ru, who was seated next to him and had remained silent put his hand on Jason's arm to help calm him.

"Jason, please listen," said Athena. "There's more to be said. Jaxus, please continue."

Jason looked up and Jaxus continued his speech.

"We decided that in such a situation, we offer three things. Firstly, we will supply you with provisions to help you on the next step of your journey. Secondly, if you are ever in danger, know that you will always find refuge here. Thirdly, once you have a plan that will succeed, come again to us, or send a messenger, and we will do everything in our power to help."

Jason sighed. He was at least comforted by their generosity. He understood. He felt the weight of responsibility himself. He could understand that the council would have responsibility for their own people. They could not choose a course of action that would expose their people to harm. He was still disappointed, but he understood.

"Thank you," he said. "You've been kind."

"I think this has been enough for today," said Plato. "Are there any matters of urgency?" Receiving no replies, he announced, "Council adjourned for today."

Outside the council chambers, Athena came up to Jason, took his hands in hers and said, "Jason, you did well. I know you must be disappointed, but I am encouraged by your courage. Some of the other councillors might frown on me for saying this but, you'll make a good king. I hope you succeed, I really do."

"Frown?" Jason replied.

"We Alphics don't believe in monarchy. In our system, we elect our rulers every four years."

"I see. Tell me, what did you mean before about the … tagma … what was he called?" Jason asked.

"Tagmatarch Spartis? He was impressed how you said you wouldn't desert your men or your Pokémon. In spite of his hard appearance, he's a man of great loyalty. Your words touched his heart. I nearly cried when I heard his report."

Jason smiled. It encouraged him to know that in spite of the mistakes he had made so far, at least he did some things right.

– o –

They spent the rest of the day resting to regain their strength for their journey ahead to Goldenrod City. After dinner, Praxis came with their clothes that they had left behind in the bathhouse, which had been cleaned, patched and pressed for them, along with as many provisions as they could carry.

They got up the next morning for an early start. Praxis was to guide them through Alph territory up to the southern entrance which led to the mysterious Ilex Forest. From there they were to make their way westwards through the forest and then north to Goldenrod. They bid goodbye to Athena and her family, thanking them for being kind hosts. Praxis went off for a minute, saying he had to say goodbye to a friend. When he returned, they set off.

* * *

_This story is set long enough ago when Alph was a thriving city, not mere archaeological ruins. I don't think anything about its history has been officially revealed._

_I named the character Plato in honour of my uncle, but it was also the name of a famous ancient Greek philosopher __(Πλάτων)__. Athena __(Αθηνά)__ was the ancient Greek goddess of wisdom. __Andros is the name of an island where (so I was told) my grandfather was born.__ I made up the names Spartis, Jaxus, Praxis __and Korie__, but Spartis is __reminiscent of __military-minded Sparta, "prax____ē__" (πράξη) is the Greek word for "deed", __and "Kor____ē"____ (____κόρη____)____ is ____the Greek word for daughter__._

_A tagmatarch was a real ancient Greek military officer, roughly equivalent to a US army major according to Wikipedia._

_For those of you who aren't familiar with it, in the original myth, Pelias only imprisoned Jason's parents. I decided it would work better for my version of the story to worsen him a few notches._

"_But that all changed when …" Credit for that phrase belongs to _Avatar: the Last Airbender_._


	8. 7 - The Ilex Forest

**Jason and the Fleece of Hoenn**

**Chapter ****7**** – ****The Ilex Forest**

Setting off with Praxis, Jason was in good spirits, in spite of the disappointment of the previous morning's council session. He was grateful for the opportunity to regain his strength, there was the hope of help in the future, and he and Ru had made a new friend in Praxis who was now their guide who would lead them to the Ilex Forest.

"So have you ever been in there?" Ru asked Praxis.

"I've been as far as the border of Alph," he replied. "That's why they asked me to take you. But I've never been in the forest itself. Frankly, I'd rather not." He grimaced.

"Why? What's it like?" Jason asked.

"Ha, ha," he laughed. "You'll find out when you get there!"

They travelled through the city, which gave way to neat orchards laden with fruit and various farms. By mid-morning they could see a high sandstone wall in the distance.

"Have we reached the forest already?" Lucario asked. "I was led to believe it was much further."

"No, that's the city wall," Praxis answered. "Alph territory goes on a lot further. There are some more farms outside the wall, but after that it's all uninhabited."

Praxis stopped suddenly and looked around warily.

"What's up?" asked Jason.

"Just checking …" he said, before adding with a smirk, "Wait here!"

Praxis dropped the bag he was carrying and shot off towards some fruit trees. The others had no idea what he was doing until he came back a couple of minutes later puffing with his hands full of some berries and a wide grin across his face.

"Pecha berries!" exclaimed Jason. "You didn't steal them?"

Praxis looked sheepish for a moment but then shrugged it off. "We've had a fantastic crop this year. No-one's gonna miss a few."

Praxis had picked exactly seven, one for each of them. Ru had no qualms about taking one, but Lucario frowned. Jason hesitated also, but it was hours since breakfast, and Ru's reaction to the delightfully sweet fruit convinced him to take it. Quil was licking his lips, so Jason didn't have the heart to deny his Pokémon the chance to have them.

"Lucario," said Praxis, when Lucario persisted in refusing his berry, "seriously, it's OK. I wouldn't really steal if it hurt anyone. Look, the owner's son's a friend of mine and his father lets us eat the fruit. I just didn't want anyone who doesn't know that to think we were stealing."

With that, Lucario agreed to eat his and he couldn't deny that he enjoyed it. Jason passed around one of his canteens for everyone to have a drink, and they set off again towards the city wall.

They arrived at the wall's south entrance half an hour later. Praxis greeted the pair of soldiers stationed there, explained the situation, and they let the group through. They continued south through the farms, stopping for lunch along the way, eventually reaching uninhabited territory.

The afternoon was getting hot, so they stopped for a rest when they reached a stream with a grassy bank. Echoing the brilliant blue summer sky, the water looked blue, cool and inviting.

"Hey, you want to go for a dip?" asked Praxis.

"We need to make progress," said Lucario.

"Aw, it's hot," complained Jason, wiping the sweat off his face.

"We're going to have to camp overnight," explained Praxis. "If we reach the forest sooner, it only means we'll have to stay in the camp longer. You should wait until morning before you go in there!"

With that explanation, the three boys didn't hesitate to cast off their clothes and splash into the stream. For a moment, Jason felt like a child again. Praxis sure lightened the mood of their party with his fun nature. Quil and Fluff joined in and they enjoyed splashing each other and fooling around in the water. Buff enjoyed watching the show, but didn't want to get her wings wet. Lucario took the opportunity to refill the canteens, then sat on the bank with his feet dangling in the cool water.

A wooper came along swimming downstream, but as soon as it saw the commotion it stopped and started swimming back the other way.

"Hey, a wooper!" cried Praxis when he noticed it splashing. "First prize to whoever catches it!"

He made a leap to try and catch it but it slipped out of his fingers. Jason tried next, but it hopped out of the way. Ru, meanwhile, had crept ashore and sneaked up on the wooper from the side while it was busy avoiding the other two. He was only a step away when it noticed him and squirted him in the face with a jet of water from its mouth.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Ru cried.

After that the wooper managed to get away.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Praxis laughed. "I haven't tried catching a wooper for ages. I've only ever managed to catch one once in my whole life."

"Hey, do you think we should be going now?" asked Jason.

"Yeah, I think so. We should try to get near the forest before night-time."

The boys went onto the grassy bank of the stream and lay down to dry and relax. Jason spread his arms and legs wide and sighed. He couldn't believe how much fun it could be fooling around with other guys his age. However, that wasn't the end of the commotion.

"Hey!" Lucario called out.

The boys sat up and looked around. A short, purple Pokémon with a large head and a long, flexible tail was rummaging through their bags. It had a large appendage at the end of its tail with three "fingers" attached, and was using it and both its hands, emptying out bags and picking up their clothes and other possessions.

Lucario got up and ran over to try to stop it. All he achieved, though, was to make it run away, still holding the last item it had picked up, which happened to be Ru's pants.

"My pants!" Ru cried and started running after the beast.

Jason quickly slipped his pants on and tied the belt and ran to help him. Praxis donned his chiton but didn't have time to do the belt. Ru, however, had to run after the Pokémon without even get a chance to get his shirt on.

"That's an aipom," said Praxis. "They live around here."

The aipom proved too fast for them. Ru called Fluff over, hopped onto her, and rode her in pursuit of the thief.

"I can't help thinking he's getting a taste of his own medicine," said Lucario.

"Look, there are some trees up ahead," said Praxis. "Maybe it lives up there."

Sure enough, by the time Ru had caught up to the aipom, the latter was half way up a tree. It used its feet and its surprisingly agile tail to help itself climb up, while in its paws it held firmly onto Ru's trousers.

Ru, however, wasn't daunted in the least. He jumped down off Fluff and climbed up the tree with almost equal agility to the Pokémon he was chasing. The aipom continued up the tree, climbing from one branch to the next. Ru, unfazed, kept following. The aipom finally stopped when it reached a thin branch that would be too dangerous for Ru to climb. Ru, however, grabbed the branch and shook it vigorously.

The aipom looked alarmed at this turn of events, so it took a giant leap and grabbed a branch on the neighbouring tree by its tail. Hanging upside down, it looked up at Ru and stuck out its tongue, while still holding on to his item of clothing. Ru, though, did not relent in his pursuit. He dropped down a couple of branches, climbed to the edge and made an equally agile swing towards the next tree. His hands grasped the branch he was aiming for, he swung up to grip it with his legs, and he hauled himself onto it.

By this time, the rest of the group reached the trees. Lucario brought his palms together and was getting ready to aim an attack at the thieving Pokémon, but Praxis stopped him.

"Let's see what happens first," he said eagerly. "This is good."

Ru crept up the tree from branch to branch, getting closer to the aipom and studying it carefully. The aipom climbed up further, more cautiously, wavering as to whether to jump away or go higher. It was sitting on a horizontal branch, clinging onto it with its tail. Ru saw an opening between two branches where he could try to grab hold of the tail, but if he tried, the aipom could easily jump away further along the branch to Ru's left. If, on the other hand, Ru aimed to his left so as to impede the aipom's escape route, the aipom could climb higher.

Ru jerked to his left, to which the aipom pushed with his feet to go higher. Timing carefully, Ru shifted his direction, used his left hand to balance and with his right hand grabbed the aipom's tail through the opening the moment it let go of the branch. He yanked with all his might, and the aipom fell into his arms. Ru lost his balance for a moment and thought he was going to fall, but his left hand managed to catch something. The aipom struggled but it was still firmly trapped in the crook of Ru's right arm. Its tail writhed in Ru's grip, but Ru held on tight.

After a few tense moments, the aipom knew it was defeated and let go of Ru's trousers. Needing his left hand to stop him from falling, Ru had to let go of the aipom with his right and snatched his pants in mid-air before they fell down. The aipom used its tail to grab hold of the nearest branch and hung there, suspended upside down by the tail and gazing up at Ru as if it were admiring him.

Ru was finally relieved to get his pants back and awkwardly put them on and tied the belt. He slowly made his way down the tree to where the others were watching.

Now that the tension was over, Praxis and Jason burst into laughter and Ru couldn't help but join in. Even Lucario, who had been serious the whole time, showed a smile on his face.

They went back to the stream to retrieve the rest of their clothing and tidy up the mess made by the aipom. But just as they had finished packing, Buff cooed. They turned around to find out what she was making a noise about, and standing there, a cautious distance away, was their little tree-climbing thief. It was peering at Ru, cocking its head left and right, seemingly deliberating something.

"I wonder what it wants now," said Praxis.

"Not our food I hope," said Jason.

"I can tell you. He wants to make friends with Ru," said Lucario, sounding somewhat surprised.

Ruby reacted happily to that news. He held out his arms and smiled.

"You want to keep it!?" said Jason. "After all that trouble?"

"Just having a bit of fun, weren't we?" said Ru. "We've made up, haven't we, you little rascal?" he said sweetly.

Hearing Ru's friendly tone, the aipom run into his arms, grinning from ear to ear. Ru gave him a hug, then held him in one arm while he picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder with the other.

Ru turned to the others with a satisfied sigh said, "I don't think I've ever had so much fun in my life!" He turned to Lucario. "So you think it's a boy?" he asked.

"Yes, I can tell by his aura."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Praxis. Jason tried to stop him saying it but it was too late.

Lucario turned around and said, with a deathly serious tone and an expression to match, "Do you doubt the power of aura?"

Praxis gulped, but Jason reassured him that everything was all right, and the group, now with a new member, continued their journey towards the Ilex Forest.

– o –

"Jason! Jason, wake up!"

Jason felt himself being shaken. He wanted to sleep longer, so he rolled over and fell asleep again.

"Jason!"

Jason felt himself being rolled back. Whoever was trying to wake him sure was persistent. Who was it? The voice sounded familiar. Was it Ru? Why would he wake him? The weather was perfect for a night under the stars. Couldn't he wait until morning?

Recollection hit him. They had camped out in the open, not far from a wall of trees that marked edge of the Ilex Forest. Even though the entire area was uninhabited, Lucario insisted they take turns keeping watch. It must be around midnight, which meant Jason's turn.

Jason opened his eyes. A dark shape of a head loomed over him, contrasting against the background of the milky way in the sky above. Jason got up, stretched and yawned, trying to shake the cobwebs from his head.

"See ya in the morning," said Ru, finding a spot to lie down. "Don't forget it's Lucario's turn next."

"Mm-hm," agreed Jason groggily, but the only thing that really mattered to him now was the growing realization of a full bladder. "Wait a sec, I need to pee," he mumbled.

"Don't be long."

Having lived in a forest all his life, Jason's idea of urinating was doing it behind a tree. His mind still half asleep, he wandered to the nearest tree he could see, which stood, needless to say, at the edge of the forest. Having lived in a forest all his life, he thought nothing of stepping into this particular forest. He had no idea what he was in for.

As soon as he stepped into the cover of the trees, everything around him looked black. Sure, the Viridian Forest was dark at night, but this one was darker. The foliage here was denser, and only the odd strand of pale, colourless starlight filtered through here and there. Had Jason been fully awake, he would have noticed how eerie it looked. In his present state of mind, however, all he cared about was finding a suitable tree. Picking the first black patch ahead of him, and presuming it was a tree, he untied his belt, let his pants flop to the ground, and did his business.

It turned out that the blackness was indeed a tree, but there was more to it than that. Unseen by Jason, there happened to be something else lurking on the tree, directly in the firing line. When the stream hit, some Pokémon squealed and shook itself, sending a spray of urine right back at Jason.

Taken by surprise, he stepped back. His trousers, though, were bunched around his feet. He managed one step back, lost his balance, tried a second step back to regain it, but that only made it worse. He tripped and fell backwards onto his bottom.

The first thing he noticed was the pain of a stick or something poking his rear end. The second thing he noticed was that he felt like he had fallen over a bush or something, which was odd, because he had no recollection of it being there half a minute ago. But there definitely was something there. Straddled between his bare knees he could feel a bunch of leaves. He made to get up, but he felt the leaves move.

He froze. Was it his imagination? Leaves don't move unless blown by the wind. There was no wind. What sort of plants grew in this forest? The leaves wriggled again, sending chills up his spine. The leaves tried to move away from him. He could now feel something tugging at his pants, which were wrapped around his ankles, pulling them away from his feet. Whatever happened, he did not want another incident like what happened to Ru yesterday, only this time, it would be _his_ pants, and it would be in utter darkness.

He was scared, but bracing himself and facing his fear, he brought his feet tightly together to prevent the moving plant from pulling his pants away from him. What was the plant to do but move in the opposite direction. This time, he could feel the clump of leaves do an about face. The creepy sensation of leaves turning between his bare legs made his hair stand on end. The next thing he knew, the plant was making its way closer to him. In seconds, it would reach his naked crotch.

Instinct took over. In spite of the terror it brought him, he realized that his two hands were reaching down of their own accord and were grabbing whatever this thing was. Ignoring its squirming, he gripped it by the leaves. If it could move, then surely it would not be rooted. He pulled it up with a heave, sending a spray of forest floor debris over him, and held it at arms length.

While Jason spat out the bit of rotting leaf that landed in his mouth, the walking plant uttered a shriek as he had never heard the likes of in his fifteen years of life. Scared witless, he screamed and hurled the wriggling plant thing away with all his might. He heard it hit something, then heard it scamper away, its unearthly shrieks fading as they were muffled by the forest.

Directly behind his head, he now he heard a rustle. What now? Forcing himself not to panic, he reassured himself that it sounded familiar, like a caterpie or something like that. If it was a caterpie, it would be harmless. It was the possibility of "or something like that" that unnerved him. Now that he was fully awake, his brain was functioning well enough to warn him that it might be a weedle—or maybe worse. Who knows what other denizens this dank, dark forest concealed in its mysterious murkiness.

He proceeded to get up. This time, in the blackness, he bumped his head on a branch—at least he hoped it was merely a branch—and stumbled. His feet got caught on his pants again and he fell forwards, this time on his hands and knees. His knee hit something hard, like a stone or broken twig. It hurt and he uttered a cry.

The rustle behind him continued. He got up, carefully this time, and got away with only a slight scratch against another branch on his cheek. He pulled up his pants and tied the belt. That made him feel less vulnerable, but only a little less.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the rustling stopped. Whatever was crawling through a bush or undergrowth or somewhere must have come through. Come through? Huh-oh. Where would it now be? His hair stood on end. Something was brushing against his right foot.

Panicking, he screamed and made a run for it. Two bruises and three more scratches later—but by some fortune no eyes gouged or ankles twisted—he found himself standing somewhere where there were no trees at least at arm's length away. A ray of pale starlight leaked through the canopy, allowing him to see some broad, dim, colourless shapes.

The shapes however, failed to congeal into definite forms. Something could have been a tree with outstretched limbs, or, for all he knew, it could be a charizard with outstretched wings. His eyes started playing tricks on him. The shapes shifted and changed. He desperately tried to make sense of them, but all sense eluded him.

He shut his eyes. He took a deep breath. He focused. Camp. He had to get back to the others. In his panic, he had lost his sense of direction. He didn't end up out of the forest, which means he must have probably gone deeper into it. He made his best guess as to the way back, opened his eyes, and, with arms outstretched in front of him, proceeded.

After a few steps, he had to evade a tree. Then more rustling to his left forced him to move right. Now it was pitch black again. He looked up and saw a dark patch. Presumably a clump of leaves, he thought. The dark patch rustled and moved. More chills up his spine! Clumps of leaves don't move like that!

Then he remembered the clump of leaves wriggling its way towards his crotch a short time ago (was that memory going to haunt him for ever?) and realized that all his assumptions about the world did not hold true in this uncanny place. What if that large dark clump over his head was another moving plant? Maybe all the plants in this forest could move. Panicking again, he moved away, trying to find another patch where there was some starlight.

But now he realized that he had completely lost all sense of direction. Any wandering he did might easily take him further away from the others. What if he had to spend all night here? Would he still be sane by morning? And even in the daylight, how could he be sure of the way back to camp?

He thought he heard a voice. It was weak and muffled by the trees, and he could not tell which way it was coming from. Was it another trick of the forest? This place was supposed to be uninhabited. Was the forest alive somehow, luring him into its clutches? Maybe there was a reason why this place was uninhabited.

He heard it again. This time it seemed to know his name. He had to get away from it. He tried one direction, only the voice grew louder. He tried another direction but bumped into a tree. His problem was that he couldn't move in a straight line. He had to keep groping to make his way around the trees and branches, so he had no real idea whether he was escaping or turning back into the forest's trap.

He figured that if he moved randomly, it would make it harder for the forest to get its clutches on him, so that's what he decided to do.

By now he had also lost all sense of time. How long had he been in there? He regretted ever having stepped foot on its accursed soil. All the warnings about the place came back to haunt him. He was told to be careful, but he tramped in, half asleep, not even taking the slightest precaution. He had made a few mistakes on this journey, but surely this topped the lot. The other day, when he was being praised and encouraged, he felt so wonderfully good about himself. But right now this forest was mocking him. What kind of saviour did he even dream of being, when it would all end right here, this very night?

Then he noticed lights flickering on and off among the trees. Glimmers flashed here and there, first heading one way then another, almost aimlessly, but almost always getting closer. What new mystery the forest was pitting against him he didn't know, but he had to get away. However, he now heard the voice calling his name again. What was he to do?

It was not in his nature to give up. Either he run away from both the voice and the light, or he choose one and face it and fight if necessary. Without his Pokémon by his side, fighting would be hard, but not impossible. At least that way he would find out what he was up against. Which should he choose, the voice or the light? At least light would help him see his foe, so he chose that option.

Trying to ignore the terror raised by each noise the forest uttered, he crept closer to the flickering lights. Sometimes they went out completely. No sooner than he wondered whether they were a trick of his scared, tired mind, the lights would reappear. Soon the lights became more frequent. But he heard voices again. Were his two foes closing in on him, trapping him in a vice grip?

He heard the voices again this time from the direction of the lights.

"Jay?"

"Lucario?"

The were voices he recognized. It was Ru and Praxis and they sounded like they were in trouble. Did they come looking for him? Were they separated from Lucario, lured away from each other by the dark, devious evil of this place, and get trapped by its wiles? Or was it a sadistic trick, trying to fool him into thinking his companions were nearby, lulling him into a false sense of security when in reality his life was to be sucked from him by mobile, man-eating plants?

"Jay?"

"Lucario?"

Again, he heard them, but this time he would not be fooled. The flickering lights were almost upon him now, dancing around, making swirls in his head. He groped around, found a branch the right size, and tried to break it off. It was too springy. He found another, older and more brittle, which he managed to break off. He held it like a club, ready to bring it down.

He caught a flash of light to his left. He twirled around, only to snag his right shoulder on the stub of the branch he had broken. It hurt. The forest must have stabbed him, in revenge for damaging it. He pulled to free himself but couldn't; he was too panicked to know whether to push or pull or what. He heard sounds to his left, as if something was closing in on him. He transferred the club to his left hand and swung it down aimlessly, hoping to hit whatever it was, but the dead wood hit with a thud a branch of another tree, invisible in the dark.

Then he heard Quil's voice. Oh no, was his Pokémon trapped in here too?

"Quil!" he yelled, "are you all right? Has it got you too?"

He desperately tried to free himself, but the more he pushed, the deeper the stub dug into his shoulder.

"Jason, what are you doing?"

It was Praxis' voice. But when he looked, what he saw was a dark humanoid shape, bathed in an unearthly glow.

Jason screamed. He felt something grab him. He struggled, but the more he struggled, the tighter the grip. He realized he was still holding the stick, so he tried to defend himself with it.

"Ow!"

Good, he inflicted some harm. He had the power to defend himself. He brought his arm up for another swing. He began to bring it down again but something grabbed his arm. He tried to move forward but was thwarted by the pain in his right shoulder. Now he was being grabbed in several places, like some wild tree had extended its tentacles all over him.

"Jason, I've found you at last!"

It was Lucario's voice this time. But he wouldn't be fooled. The forest had found him, but he would not give up. He never gave up. He would fight to the bitter end!

The light got brighter.

"Buff," Jason heard Lucario's voice say, "put him to sleep."

Jason lost consciousness.

– o –

Jason had no idea how long he was out. When he awoke, Lucario was holding his head up and Ru held a canteen to his mouth. Instinctively, he swallowed a mouthful of water. It helped him feel better. He could see. Dimly, but he could see. He looked around. Quil was there, his backflames alight and providing the illumination. Praxis, Buff, Fluff, and Ru's aipom … they were all there close together around him.

What had happened to him? His mind was fuzzy, like … like he was drugged or something. Then he remembered. He was lost in an evil forest that was trying to get him. He began to panic again.

"Settle down!"

It was Lucario's voice. Automatically, he obeyed.

"It's OK, you're fine," said Ru. "How did you get lost?"

"Is … everyone really OK?" Jason ventured to ask.

"You seem to have wandered into the forest in the dead of night and gotten yourself lost, you little fool," said Lucario.

"Yes, and now that we've found you, we've got no idea where we are either," said Praxis, with more than a tinge of worry.

Then Jason remembered that he had gone into the forest to pee and had inadvertently gotten himself lost.

"The plants in here … they're alive."

"What did you expect? It's as green as a swarm of caterpie!" Lucario answered.

"No, I mean the plants can move! The forest was out to get me."

"This forest has tricked many people," said Praxis. "That's why I really didn't want to come in here. Unfortunately, we didn't have much choice."

"Why, what happened?" Jason asked.

"I woke you up, remember?" said Ru. "You told me you were gonna take a squirt. A minute later, I heard this screaming sound—"

"That was a moving plant!" said Jason, the memory bringing horror afresh.

"Whatever!" Ru shrugged it off. "Then _you_ screamed. A couple of times. So I woke Lucario and he said he'd go and look for you."

"Lucario … was looking for me?" asked Jason.

"We couldn't see in the forest," said Lucario. "It was too dark, so I had to rely on aura. But there are so many Pokémon moving around in the forest, it was difficult to find you. And you kept moving. If I hadn't been familiar with your aura, I would never have tracked you down."

"But … what about the rest of you?"

"Lucario didn't come back either," replied Ru, "so I woke up Praxis and we discussed what to do. In the end, we decided to pack up camp and follow you."

"Quil provided just enough light for us to follow your trail," said Praxis. "But it was pretty tough. Your footsteps seemed to be wandering all over the place. It took us a long time to reach you."

"When I heard you calling Quil," said Lucario, "it gave me enough help to find you, just after the others did."

Jason breathed a sigh. Of all the stupid things he had ever done, this topped the lot. Buff and Fluff came up to comfort him. He hugged them both, one with each arm, glad that they weren't competing for once.

"Only thing is," said Praxis, "now we're all lost in the forest. I don't think we can get back to where we camped now."

"Don't worry about it now," said Lucario. "Let's clear away a patch of ground while Quil can still provide some light. I'll keep watch since I don't need light to sense danger. The rest of you should sleep."

– o –

In the morning, they decided that it would really be impossible to go back. If they tried, they would invariably get even more lost. If, guided by the sun, they headed due west, they would eventually reach the coast. From there, Goldenrod City would be to the north. Praxis, they decided, would have to come with them for now. He could send a message home by pidgey once he got to Goldenrod, and then return home via Violet Town.

By the end of the day, they still had not cleared the forest and they started to worry. They found a small clearing where were able to spend the night, thankful that it didn't rain in spite of the gathering clouds. They continued the next day, reaching the coast by the afternoon.

They came across a beach with beautiful white sand and crystal clear water, so the three youths spent the rest of the afternoon cooling down and enjoying themselves. Jason and Praxis discovered something new about Ru. Growing up in Goldenrod City along the coast meant that he knew how to swim! Although he was rusty, having lived in east Johto for half his life, he managed to get Jason to learn to float, but Praxis still struggled. Feeling it was an important skill to possess, and having enough food as there was plenty of wild fruit trees around, they stayed an extra day and practised until both Jason and Praxis could at least move in the water without drowning.

Ru also took the opportunity to start training his new aipom. He gave him the name "Happy".

The following morning, they set off again. This time they headed north along the coast. The area was beautiful, having been touched little by human hands, with many Pokémon, most of which were familiar to Jason.

While they were discussing what they would do once they got to the city, Jason noticed in the corner of his eye a bush move in the distance. There was a flock of pidgey pecking at the grass in front of some bushes. What caught Jason's attention, though, was that out of the bushes the strangest Pokémon he had ever seen appeared. As far as he could tell, it was pink, and did not have a definable form. It moved by wobbling the lower half of its body along the ground.

"Hey, look at that," he said to the others, turning to them to catch their attention.

"What is it?" said Lucario.

"A strange Pokémon, over there," Jason replied, pointing.

But when he turned back to look again, the odd looking Pokémon seemed to have disappeared. All he could see was the flock of pidgey.

"They're just pidgey," said Praxis.

Jason stared. There was no sign of the bush moving as if the strange Pokémon had gone back to hide. It had simply disappeared.

"I'm sure I saw another Pokémon there a second ago."

"Maybe it went away," suggested Ru.

"Maybe it was an abra," said Praxis. "I've heard they can teleport."

"Maybe," shrugged Jason.

But before Jason could pursue the matter further, Lucario brought the conversation back to business, and Jason thought no more about it. By early afternoon, Goldenrod's city gates could be seen in the distance and the group had to make plans, plans for the future.

The future. What would he have to face? The people whom he agreed to rescue from the evil king; the king, and his few but powerful supporters. The last few days, Jason had a happy time. Apart from the tense council meeting and the fright of the first night in the Ilex Forest, most of the last few days he had spent enjoying himself with the two friends he had made in Johto. It was an experience he had never had as a child, and he knew he may never have again, so he was thankful for it. It contrasted with the difficulties of the previous days, the days between the day Lucario received the letter until the time he had reached Alph. It would also contrast with the times that lay ahead. What he would face, he still did not know, but however hard, however dangerous, he was ready to face it. And he knew he would not have to face it alone.

* * *

_FYI The Pokédex entry in __Pokémon__ Yellow for Oddish says, "__It may be mistaken for a clump of weeds. If you try to yank it out of the ground, it shrieks horribly."_

_O__riginally I wanted Ruby and Praxis to be incidental characters __and focus on Jason alone__, but they wouldn't let me. __Ruby__ clung onto me and implored me to include __him__ in the story. __Praxis gave me a look that made me think I was an idiot if I didn't include him. I'll tell you at the end of the story what must have inspired their individual characters._

_Jason and Ru__by__'s clothing is not typical of ancient Greece. I've __modernized__ them, but made Alphic clothing like that of ancient Greece. __B__y then, __people had __invented cotton, linen and woollen __cloth. __However,__features such as__buttons, zippers and __elastic fabric did not exist. __They__ had to __pin clothing __with a brooch __or__ tie __it__ with a belt __for it __to stay on. Underpants weren't invented until __the twentieth__ century. In ancient Greece, __it seems__ that people didn't wear any under__garments__. __S__o all Praxis wears is pretty much a sheet folded in half, pinned at the __left __shoulder, __leaving the right shoulder bear,__tied__ with a __cord for a__ belt __and reaching down to his knees.__ Ruby and Jason are wearing very rudimentary __sleeveless __tops, __and __trousers __also tied with cords __for__ belts._

_As for skinny dipping, swimming costumes weren't invented until a couple of centuries ago. Before that, people swam with nothing on, although I imagine men and women swam separately._


	9. 8 - Into the City

**Jason and the Fleece of Hoenn**

**Chapter ****8**** – ****Into the City**

"The problem now is," said Ru, "how do we get into the city?"

"You mean so they don't see Quil?" asked Jason.

"I'm wearing a chiton," said Praxis, looking worried. "I won't get in without an investigation into how I got here."

"And Lucario's a rare Pokémon," said Ru. "They'll wonder where he came from. But even if I go in alone, they'll wonder how _I_ got there. We haven't seen anybody come this way, coz there's nothing down here, so even _I'm_ gonna look suspicious."

"Is there a city gate this way?" asked Lucario. "Maybe it's not even guarded."

"There used to be last time I was here," said Ru. "Anyway, every entrance to every big town or city is guarded by the king's soldiers. And don't forget the rumours they would've started spreading about Jason. The whole country's on alert by now."

Jason scratched his head to think. "What if Buff puts them to sleep," he suggested.

"No," Ru said after a moment's thought, "coz when they wake up, they'll know something happened. They'll turn the city inside out to find out who did it to them, and they won't be nice about it either."

"What about creating a diversion?" Praxis suggested. "Then maybe we can sneak in."

"Look up ahead," said Lucario. "We can see the city gates from here. There's no cover between here and there except for a few trees."

"We'll never get close enough without them seeing us," Ru added. "I've seriously got no idea how we're gonna get in."

"Sneak in at night?" said Praxis. "Harder for them to see us."

"Crawl along the beach then climb the wall?" offered Jason.

"Hey, since we can swim, maybe we can swim in," Praxis suggested.

Ru shook his head. "You guys can't swim well enough. Maybe if you fell in the water near the shore you won't drown, but you won't manage to swim a long way."

"Anyway, I don't think our Pokémon could manage to swim either," said Jason.

All out of ideas, the group sat down on the seashore to consider the problem. Jason took his sandals off and let the incoming waves tickle his feet. He had never experienced the sea before and it made him realize how much more there was to the world than he had ever imagined.

Ru sat with his legs crossed and his right elbow on his knee, supporting his head with his right fist. "If only we had a boat," he pondered wistfully, "we could go out to sea and row in."

"Well we don't," said Lucario. "We need to think of something realistic."

"Hey," said Praxis, "could we make one?"

"I don't think so," said Jason. "I doubt anyone of us knows how to make a boat."

"Aha!" said Ru, his eyes suddenly bright and his finger pointing up. "We could make a raft! We'll need paddles too of course."

"But how long will that take?" asked Jason.

"We don't have tools chop down trees and stuff," said Ru thoughtfully.

"Actually … we have Fluff!" said Jason excitedly.

"Alright, Ruby," said Lucario, "tell us how to make a raft!"

– o –

After making their plans, the team discovered that executing them wasn't as easy as they had first thought. They had to head back south over a mile until they could find suitable trees that had straight, uniform trunks. Fluff started chopping them down eagerly with her drill peck, but even sharing the load between her two heads, she needed rest breaks, food and water. Then the branches had to be cleared off, which they only barely started by nightfall.

They camped under some trees overnight, and resumed their work at first light. They found some sharp rocks which the boys used to help Fluff with clearing the branches, so they managed to get the work done by lunchtime. Using the eight thickest logs for the base and the few remaining as crossbars, they used Buff's string shot to start tying them together. Unfortunately, when they tried to lift the raft, the string shot seemed dubious as to whether it would hold, so Ru and Jason had to sacrifice their blankets and tore them into strips which they used to reinforce the string shot. They also made three paddles, one for each of them.

When finally complete, the three boys and Lucario held up a corner each and carried the surprisingly heavy concoction to the shore. They tested it first, and when happy that it would hold together and not leak, all eight of them boarded, one at a time. Using the paddles they had made they cast off and rowed north along the coast without any problems.

Soon, they could see the city in the distance so they rowed far enough away from shore that they would not be easily seen by the guards at the city gate. Storm clouds were gathering in the west which caused some concern, but they were hopeful of reaching their destination before the storm arrived. By then it was also getting late. Because of the clouds hiding the sun, they weren't sure exactly how much daylight they had left. All they could do was try their hardest and hope for the best. Looking towards the shore, they could see that they were getting close to the south end of the city.

They tried to increase their speed so that they could make it before dark and before the storm arrived, but they encountered two problems. The first problem was that, not being accustomed to rowing, they were tiring. The second problem was much worse.

"We don't seem to be moving much," said Lucario, examining the features along the shore to figure out how much progress they had made.

"I'm rowing as hard as I can," said Jason, puffing hard, while sweat was pouring from his forehead in spite of the cooling temperature.

"Me too," said Praxis. "And my arms are getting sore."

For a moment, Jason felt like complaining to Ru about his ridiculous scheme of using a raft, but he stopped himself. He had agreed to it, and so had everyone.

"I can't figure it out," said Ru, starting to worry. "I'm sure we're paddling right."

Lucario closed his eyes for a moment and focused. "There are Pokémon in the water below us and they're moving quite easily to the south," he said.

Ru uttered a short cry as if he realized something. "Oh no," he said. "I'm such an idiot!"

"What's wrong?" said Jason and Praxis at the same time.

"I forgot! There are currents in this water. Strong ones. Uncle Argo used to say that sailing in this bay was real tricky."

"So what's going to happen to us?" said Lucario.

"We rowed out too far from shore," Ru replied. "I think if we stop rowing now, we'll be pushed out to sea, or we'll end up in one of the whirlpools."

"You never said there were whirlpools," said Lucario.

"You never asked," said Ru, looking dead serious. "Everyone knows Johto Bay's got whirlpools!"

Jason shook his head. But there was no point worrying about their mistakes. They had to focus on getting out of the fix they were in.

At this point, Praxis's arms finally gave out and his paddle fell into the water. He tried to reach for it but the current dragged the paddle away from him.

"Sorry," he said. "I can't row any more."

"We still have two paddles left, don't worry," said Ru. "Just make sure we don't lose another one."

"I won't last much longer either," said Jason, sounding worried.

By now, with less paddling strength, the raft's progress was being defeated by the current, and they were being dragged further away from shore. They had not progressed any further than the south end of the city. Moreover, the clouds were getting darker and the daylight was also nearly gone. Lightning bolts flashed in the distance and thunder rumbled some seconds later.

"This isn't working," said Lucario. "We need a better plan." In desperation, he started paddling with his hands but it didn't do much good.

The wind was picking up now, and the waves were getting higher. The raft started rising and falling as it was buoyed by the heaving waves.

"Stop rowing," said Lucario. "There's no point. We're wasting what little strength we have left."

"But we can't stop," shouted Ru. "We'll head out to sea. We'll die."

"Maybe Buff should fly to shore while she has a chance," said Jason. "At least she doesn't have to die."

At that point, Jason could no longer ignore his exhaustion and agreed with Lucario. He gave up paddling, and grabbed hold of Ru's arm. He shook his head. Ru looked back indecisively for a moment, and then he stopped paddling too.

Without the rowers, the raft started being carried out to sea with greater speed. The waves were getting rougher. The raft was being tossed up and down, and everyone had to hold on tightly to the edges of their makeshift craft. Jason felt the first raindrops. He looked up. The sky was now covered with thick, dark storm clouds. The water looked a gloomy, ominous grey, a complete change from the sparkling blue and white wavelets that he enjoyed earlier that day tickling his feet.

Another lightning bolt flashed. This time thunder was only a second behind.

"Quil, give us some light," Jason shouted so he could be heard above the sound of the surging sea. Quil obediently lit his backflames.

The rain began to fall harder and Praxis started shivering. The boys' clothes were by now wet from sweat, splashing waves and rain, and clung to their bodies, offering little protection from the elements. Quil complained. Jason knew that Quil didn't like his flames being hit by water but there was nothing he could do. Fluff was looking dishevelled. Buff, Lucario and Happy seemed to be holding their own for now.

"Hey look, I can see lights over there," Praxis said. He momentarily let go with one hand to point, then quickly latched back onto the raft when another heave came.

Jason looked to where Praxis had pointed. Perhaps two or three hundred yards away, coming and going according to the orientation of the moving raft, he could see a light.

"It's a boat!" Ru cried out hopefully.

"Can we get help?" asked Praxis.

"What?" shouted Jason.

"Can we get help?" he repeated more loudly.

The waves were now fiercer and splashing all over them. They were soaking them and threatening to push them off the raft. Buff managed to inch her way over to Jason and she held on to the him by latching onto the backpack he was wearing. Fluff seemed to be hanging on, her claws clasped tightly on the logs of the raft. She had to use her beaks to steady herself when the raft was being tossed. Happy was using his tail plus every available limb to hold on. Praxis was taking it the hardest, shivering and looking terribly distressed.

"Hold on tight!" shouted Ru. "Jay, can you get Quil to do a flamethrower?"

"What!? And burn up the raft?" replied Jason.

"No, up into the air!"

"What for?"

"To sig—" Ru started to say but a wave crashed over them. When he regained his breath, he repeated, "To signal that boat."

"Quil, flamethrower into the air!" Jason looked up rather than daring to let go of his hand to point. Fortunately, Quil understood and between splashes of water, he aimed a flamethrower up into the sky.

"Do you think they'll notice?" asked Lucario.

"Keep doing it," Ru cried out.

By now the rain was heavy and Quil was not coping well. Everyone was soaked, exhausted, and hanging on for dear life. Quil kept firing flamethrowers, but Jason had no idea whether or not they would be noticed.

Suddenly the raft was tossed high by a huge wave. As it came crashing down, Jason's body was in free fall and rose above the surface of the raft. He was terrified whether he might be tossed off but clung on to the edge of the raft. He could feel Buff clinging on to him, but had no idea about anyone else. The raft was about to hit the water and Jason braced himself for the impact.

He hit the raft with a thud. His body was racked with pain. He heard Ru shout and Praxis scream. Praxis flew into Jason and knocked him hard. Jason's fingers slipped. He grabbed for the logs, for anything, but everything was too wet and slippery. He felt himself tumble; then he felt cold all over. He was in the water!

He expected to sink but for some reason he stayed afloat. He swam the way he learned the other day and managed to keep his head above the waves. He looked around to find the raft, but it was dark and the waves were surging. Then, when a wave buoyed him up for a moment, he caught a glance of Quil firing another flamethrower, but by then the distance to the raft was more than he had thought it would be. He swam furiously towards it, but his strength had been spent rowing. He swam for a few strokes but he was too tired to keep it up. In spite of his will to move, his body was refusing to obey. He was sure he would drown.

In spite of what he expected, however, for some reason he was staying afloat. Then, when a wave crashed over him, he heard Buff cry out in agony.

Between coughs and gasps for air, he realized that the reason he hadn't been sinking all along was because Buff was holding on to him. But that last splashed surely soaked her wings so much that they were probably too heavy for her to fly. They would both drown. Yes, just as he expected, he could feel Buff's weight on top of him. Then they both sank and he could feel her wait no more. He tried to paddle his way back to the raft but his arms were too worn out. They had already stopped obeying him. He tried kicking and barely made it to the surface. He gasped for breath and could do nothing but hope that Buff did the same. At least he could feel her weight on his back again. Then another wave crashed against him and he went under again. He kicked again but this time the surface seemed further away. Or maybe he was tired and couldn't kick as fast, or maybe the current was taking him. Either way, he could not hold his breath much longer. This was the end.

The next thing he knew, he was being fished out of the water. He opened his eyes, but everything was spinning and blurry. He was alive at least, but he didn't know how. He felt himself being handled roughly until he landed heavily on a hard surface. It should have hurt but he has numb with cold. He heard voices shouting around him. Something landed next to him, splashing water into his face. He coughed it away and turned his head to see what it was and the feeling that flooded his heart was indescribable. Buff lay there motionless. Her eyes showing no indication of consciousness or feeling. Her wings were logged with water and lay flat against the surface they were lying on. He tried to move to reach her but all his energy had been spent.

Soon he was being hauled somewhere.

He tried to call her name but all that came out was coughs and splutters. He caught his breath and tried again. "Save my butterfree!" he pleaded, but there was no response other than incoherent shouting.

He felt himself being carried into an entrance down a flight of stairs. He tried to get onto his own feet, but coughed again and realized that he was almost limp, and no amount of effort would help. Soon the carrying stopped and he was placed on something soft. Someone stripped him of his wet clothes and put something large and dry over him. It felt warm and comforting.

"Is the Pokémon going to make it?" he heard someone say. He strained his ears to hear the response, but it was masked by a peal of thunder. He wanted to get up, to find Buff, to thank her for saving him, to tell her he was sorry, but the more he tried, the more darkness enveloped him and his mind wandered to joyful times, long ago. His last thoughts were of a caterpie crawling over his chest tickling laughs out of him, before he was overcome by the darkness and he fell asleep.

* * *

_This scene is my equivalent of the R. Iolcus incident. I hope you don't mind me changing the story so much, but I love the characters I have created here and I would rather go with a fresh approach with original characters and scenes than rehash the original story._


	10. 9 - Goldenrod City

**Jason and the Fleece of Hoenn**

**Chapter ****9**** – ****Goldenrod City**

When Jason woke up, he was lying in a bed. He was covered by a warm blanket. He stirred.

"How do you feel?"

It took a while for the question to register, and longer for Jason to work out who said it. He opened eyes. Lucario was leaning over him.

"Where … am I?" Jason said.

He tried to get up but he felt sore. He tried again, but every muscle in his body complained.

"Take it easy. You're at Argo's house."

"Argo … who was that again?"

"Ruby's uncle's. We made it."

Ru's uncle? That was strange. When he woke up, he was sure that he and Lucario were in their cabin in the Viridian Forest. He looked around him, and the room did not look familiar. It was true, he was not at home.

He tried to remember. Slowly, recollections formed ... coming to Johto, meeting Ru, Alph, the crazy forest, the raft … The raft! Suddenly everything dumped itself into his consciousness in a series of mental flashes. He sat up in a panic, fighting the stiffness and soreness.

"Is everyone OK?" he shouted.

"Yes, we're all here. I believe we're safe in this house … for now."

Then the worst memory of all came to him. His eyes opened wide. He gripped the bed and mouthed the worst horror he could imagine.

"Buff?" He made no effort to hide his emotions. He let them out in a surge of panic and pain. "Is she all right? Did she make it?"

"Settle down, Jason. I said we're all fine."

Jason settled and his panic eased, but he was still anxious to see her.

"She was in a bad way when they rescued her," Lucario went on. "At first we didn't know if she would live. But she's strong—she still needs rest, but she'll pull through."

Jason nodded. Having fully awoken now, he looked around the room. It was a small, shabby room with bits of old furniture including the bed he was laying on. Rays of sunlight from a half-opened window spread warmth into the room. Unfamiliar items lay here and there, as if the room belonged to someone else.

He also now started noticing his bodily needs.

"I'm busting," he said. "And I'm so thirsty … and hungry too."

"Oh, apparently this house has a … what was it … a 'toilet'," said Lucario. "And we're in a city, bigger than Viridian Town. It's so demeaning. I can't go outside and dig a hole—I have to use a human toilet!"

Jason looked around to identify the door. He got out of bed, but suddenly felt weak and off balance. Lucario caught him by the arm. Jason winced at the pain in his muscles. Lucario let Jason lean on him as he helped him to the door.

The door led to a small corridor, at one end of which a set of stairs ran down. Apparently they were in a two-storey house, the first time he had ever been in one. Lucario got a good grip on Jason and helped him down the stairs. At the bottom was another small corridor, one door of which was open and from which conversation could be heard.

Lucario led Jason to the open door. It looked like a kitchen with a table in the centre. Around the table sat Ru, a young woman a few years older than Jason, and an adult woman. Like the people in the village, and unlike the people of Alph, their clothes looked old, worn, and patched, but at least they were not dirty.

When they noticed Jason, they turned to look at him.

"Jason, my dear boy?" said the woman, then gasped when she saw that he didn't have any clothes on. Ru smirked, although Jason didn't understand why, and the young woman looked like she couldn't make up her mind whether to look at him or not.

"Oh my, I washed your clothes," said the woman. "Wait here, I'll get them. They should be dry by now."

"It's OK, I don't feel cold," said Jason.

She gave him a queer look. "I'll get them all the same," she said as she got up and walked out another door at the other end of the kitchen.

"Where's that … place where I have to go to pee?" asked Jason.

The girl giggled but tried to hide the fact. Jason couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Didn't everyone need to pee, even most Pokémon?

"That way," said Ru, pointing back into the corridor. "Here, Lu, I'll take him," he said to Lucario.

Lucario made sure Jason was steady before entering the kitchen and taking a seat at the table. Meanwhile Ru got up and led Jason to a small room at the opposite end of the corridor. Inside the room there was a low bench with some sort of round object on it. Next to it on the ground was a small box.

"That's a toilet," he said. "Actually, I haven't used one in years."

Ru stepped over and lifted the object which turned out to be a lid and placed it out of the way. Under the lid Jason saw a hole cut into the bench. What struck Jason the most, though, was that out of the hole came a horrible smell.

"It smells bad! What is this place?"

"You squirt in there," Ru said, pointing to the hole. "Don't get any pee on the floor or people are gonna get mad at you. If you need to poo, you sit on it and afterwards wipe yourself with leaves that are in that box.

"So I can't just go behind a tree or dig a hole outside?" Jason complained.

"No you can't," Ru replied firmly.

"But why does it smell so bad?"

"There's a sewer under there. But this isn't bad really coz we're next to the sea. Inland they have public toilets where you gotta do it in pots. They stink a lot worse than this."

"The pot didn't smell so bad at Praxis' house," Jason said.

"That's because we were special guests and they gave us clean ones."

Jason could barely believe what he was about to be put through. Living in the forest was so much easier.

"By the way, what's a … 'sewer'?" he asked.

"It's like a river that people have dug under the city. It carries away the … stuff that goes down the toilet," Ru replied and left Jason to his business.

Jason resigned himself to what he had to put up with. He would never had guessed that life in a city would be so different, so demeaning, compared to living in a forest. He shrugged, tried not to breathe too much, aimed very carefully, and squirted. He sighed happily at the feeling of relief. He realized it must have been nearly a whole day since he last peed.

"Hey, keep the curtain shut when you're doing it," said Ru, sounding somewhat annoyed as he came back and pulled the curtain shut.

"Why?"

"You're weird," was the only reply Jason would get.

When Jason finished, he decided he should put the lid back on. Then he went back to the kitchen by which time the woman had given him his clothes which were clean and dry. He put them on and seated himself with the others. He was offered food and drink, which he consumed hungrily.

He looked up at the woman. She was smiling at him, as if pleased he was eating.

"Thanks," he mumbled, his mouth full. He paused for a moment and considered. "Um … who are you?"

"I'm Auria, Argo's wife," she replied. "Last time I saw you, Jason, you were just one year old, so you don't remember me."

Jason took the opportunity while she was talking to swallow his mouthful and gulp down some water.

"Uh … pleased to meet you … uh … again, sort of." Jason had never met many strangers in his life, and he suddenly discovered that he didn't quite know how to introduce himself. It was something he'd have to sort out. "So Argo has a ship, is that right?"

She considered him for a moment before replying.

"Yes, that's right. We'll get to that when he comes home. For now, don't you want to know the rest of the family?" she asked.

Jason nodded while stuffing more food into his mouth.

"This is my daughter, Aristea," Auria said, gesturing to the young woman who was also sitting at the table. "I have an older daughter, Athelia, who's married and lives in Ecruteak Town. And Argo is at sea but we're expecting him home tonight. He'll be so happy to see you at last."

Jason looked at Aristea. She seemed nice enough. She resembled her mother, although Aristea seemed more shy. Auria seemed less reserved than her daughter and was happy to do what she could to please Jason. He started liking her already.

"Only thing, Jason," said Auria, "it looks like you lost one of your sandals. The other one is outside still drying, but it won't be much use to you."

Jason was disappointed to hear that. Of course at the time he had lost it, he was in no state to notice, but thinking back, it must have happened when he fell into the water. Thinking of the incident made him wonder what had happened, and how he and the others were saved.

"So what happened after I fell off the raft?" he asked.

"There was a big wave that lifted us high," said Ru, "and then we came crashing down. I was almost knocked off, but I managed to hold on. But then when I looked to see if everyone was OK, you and Buff and Praxis weren't there."

"I saw Praxis lose hold and hit you," said Lucario. "You both fell into the water. I managed to grab hold of Praxis, but it was too dark to see you and Buff."

"The rest of us were managing to hold on until the ship came over," said Ru. "I pointed to where I thought you and Buff had fallen. Fortunately from deck they managed to spot Buff so they rowed over and got you. After that they came back for the rest of us."

"It was a foolish thing you did," said Auria.

"Aw, auntie," Ru replied, "we couldn't think of another way to get into town."

"Well you're all extremely fortunate," she replied. "And you were lucky the captain who rescued you is on our side, although most of them are, thankfully. If it was one of the king's ships, you would all be in prison right now."

"So Lucario, you said Praxis fell in but you managed to hold on to him?" Jason asked.

"That's right. He was injured in the fall."

"So where is he now? And where are the other Pokémon?"

"The Pokémon are outside in the garden," Auria answered. "The other boy is asleep upstairs in my bed. And that's another thing. What if the king finds out an Alphic boy is in Goldenrod?" She lifted her hands to her cheeks. "Then he'll know Alph helped you. Goodness knows those poor people don't need more trouble."

Everyone was silent at that point. Jason couldn't help pondering what might happen and how they would go about keeping Praxis' identity secret.

"Oh, which reminds me," she added. "His clothes should be dry. I better take them to him. We don't want any more naked teenagers walking around the house."

Jason was surprised at that comment. Did he do something strange coming down with no clothes on? He had realized a long time ago that, unlike Pokémon, people wore clothes. He often went around without clothes in the cabin and sometimes in the forest if it was very hot, and Lucario never said anything. But then, Lucario was a Pokémon, and Pokémon didn't wear clothes. But then again, when they were playing in the creek a few days ago, and when they were learning to swim, all three of them had to take their clothes off to go into the water, and neither Praxis nor Ru said anything to suggest that it was unusual. Jason found it very confusing.

Moments later, when Auria came back, she held up Praxis' chiton at arms length, shook her head and said, "Anyone sees this, they'll know where he's from. We'll have to find him some old Johto-style clothes from somewhere. But he's too small for Argo's clothes."

As she was about to take Praxis his clothing, Jason asked if he could go with her. Feeling recharged somewhat but still sore, he took the stairs slowly and followed her to the room. The room was not much larger than the room he had been in, and had a bed that seemed to be very big. In fact, it was big enough to fit two people. Jason started to wonder why someone would need such a large bed, but his attention was quickly diverted to the figure lying on it.

Praxis was asleep. He was covered by a sheet up to his chest. Underneath, Jason could see his arm was bandaged up. While Auria laid his chiton on a piece of furniture, Jason walked closer to have a look at him. As he did so, the floor creaked, and Praxis stirred.

Auria looked at Jason and held a finger to her mouth. Jason knew by now that the gesture meant to not to say anything. But Praxis opened his eyes and mumbled something.

"How do you feel, dear?" she said.

"Uh … OK, sort of. My arm's still sore," he said with a wince and an attempt to wriggle his arm.

"Keep it still," she said. "We want the bone to heal properly."

Praxis noticed Jason was there and smiled at him. "Guess the raft wasn't such a good idea after all," he said. In spite of all that happened, Praxis was still cheery.

"I'm sorry," said Jason.

"No, no," said Praxis, "we were all in it together." He sighed. "My parents are going to be mad at me when they find out, though."

"Well I'm mad at Ruby for getting you all into this," said Auria. "You could've all drowned! Anyway, I'm not here to scold anyone. We need to get you mended, dear boy. We can't send you back to your parents with your arm in this condition!"

"Is it broken?" asked Praxis meekly.

"Not badly broken. But you're young, and I've splinted it up for you, so you'll be fine. You just need to keep it still so it doesn't hurt."

The mention of pain reminded Jason of his backpack and the medications that Mrs Green had given him.

"Is my backpack OK?" Jason asked.

"It was a job to wash it, with all that ruined food in it," replied Auria.

"Inside there was a package with small bottles," said Jason.

"Yes, yes, we didn't know what they were. I have them downstairs."

"Can I have them?" asked Jason.

"All in good time. We have to get this young man down for some food. I put your piece of clothing over there, dear. Can you manage the stairs?"

"I should be OK," replied Praxis, "but it hurts when I move it."

"I'm not sure how you're clothing works, but keep your arm in the sling."

"Auria," said Jason, "I might have something that can help with the pain."

"What? How?"

"I have an ointment that's made form stun spore," Jason answered. "If I put it on his arm, it will make it not hurt so much."

A few minutes later, after some urging from Jason and some hopeful pleading from Praxis, Auria unbandaged Praxis' arm, applied the ointment at the site of the injury, and bandaged it up again. Once the ointment had taken effect, Praxis was much happier, while Auria was amazed. She had never heard of such an ointment before. She then sat Praxis down at the table and gave him some food and water.

Jason went outside and spent some time with his Pokémon, especially taking time to thank Buff for risking her own life to save him. Ru joined him and they played around with Happy, teaching him a few tricks, until it was dark.

Soon after they went inside, Argo arrived. He was moderately built, had a decent height, and piercing eyes. He looked almost fierce at first, but quickly turned out to be a warm man. After greeting his wife and daughter, he turned his attention to the three boys, saying that he heard from the captain who saved them about their unusual attempt to enter the city and their dramatic rescue. He had been very eager to meet them.

"Ruby," he said proudly, "it's been too many years. Look how you've grown."

After smothering his nephew in a big bear hug at which Ru feigned a protest, Argo turned to Jason. "And Jason, last time I saw you—"

"I was a baby," Jason put in with a smile, soaking in the attention.

"And this is the Alphic boy?" he said.

"I'm Praxis, sir," Praxis replied.

"What are we going to do with you, kid?" He shook his head as if to disapprove, but Jason could see in his eyes that Praxis was most welcome in his house. "Ah well, time for my dinner, and then we'll talk more."

However, Argo didn't end up doing much talking apart from asking a few questions. He was understandably tired after a few days at sea, so he was mainly interested in finding out Jason's history in Kanto, his journey to Johto, how he met up with Ru, and what happened at Alph. As for how Jason should approach the king and what Argo could do to help Jason, that was left for the next day. Sleeping arrangements were a bit of a challenge, with so many people and Pokémon to accommodate, but Argo's family were very hospitable and did everything they could to make their guests comfortable.

The next morning, Auria gave Praxis a set of Johtian clothes that she stayed up late to make by adjusting some of Argo's old clothes. They were raggedy, but she said that they would stand out less than brand new clothes, which she couldn't afford for him anyway. Since there were many mouths to feed, she sent the three boys after breakfast to go to the market to get more food, with strict orders for all of them to stay out of trouble and not do anything to attract attention, although Jason couldn't see what was so hard about it. It's not like he'd never gone to a shop before. Jason rode on Fluff since he didn't want to go barefoot, and Ru took Happy with him also. Praxis had to walk with his arm in a sling, but soon got used to it.

"I wish I could send a message home," sighed Praxis.

"Sorry, you heard what Uncle Argo said," Ru replied.

When Praxis said that he wanted to send a message to his family to tell them where he was, Argo told him not to. The mail service was run by the king's men and any message sent to Alph would be reported. The only way to send a message there was either by a messenger or by someone who had their own pidgey or other Pokémon that was trained to fly to Alph, and Argo knew of no-one that had such a Pokémon.

Ru led them to the market by way of the wharves so they could see Argo's ship. But when he noticed that soldiers were posted here and there around the docks, Jason started getting worried.

Ru shrugged. "Act natural," said Ru to the others.

Jason looked at Ru and noticed that he did indeed look completely normal, as if he was going about his business. Jason felt nervous but had no idea how to imitate how Ru was acting. He looked at Praxis, and he looked only slightly nervous.

"What are they doing here?" Praxis asked.

"They're keeping their eyes and ears open for any sign of you-know-who," Ru said quietly. "They know Goldenrod City was his home town, plus it's a port so it's an obvious way into the country."

"So then, how did you get us off the boat last night," Jason asked, "with Quil and Lucario with us?"

"It was dark, and it was in the middle of a heavy storm, plus it wasn't the only boat having problems. It wasn't too hard to sneak everyone in. We put some of you in boxes with the cargo."

"I had to pretend I was a box of onions," said Praxis. "My arm was killing me but I had to keep absolutely still and quiet."

"Wow," said Jason. "Thanks for everything you guys."

"Hey, isn't she hot!" Ru said suddenly.

Jason looked at where Ru was looking. A short distance away, a couple of girls were walking by, accompanied by a small blue Pokémon with a ball on the end of its tail. It was obvious that Ru seemed to like the appearance of one of them, but Jason didn't understand what "hot" meant.

"Do you mean the one that's not wearing much?" he asked. "Is that how you can tell she's feeling hot?"

"What!?" Ru exclaimed, "What are you on about?"

"They're nice," Praxis put in, "but I like the girls in Alph better."

Ru turned to him and looked him in the eye. "Inbred!" he called.

Praxis looked shocked, but instantly responded, "Pervert!"

Jason was befuddled by the strange terms his friends were throwing around. "What?" he asked.

They both turned to him and said, in unison, "Weirdo!" That confused Jason even more.

When the girls looked like they were about to walk off, Ru hastily said to the other two, "Wait here," while he strode up to the girls and started talking to them. Happy ran up behind him. Jason and Praxis were left stranded and could do nothing but wait for him.

"Why does he have to go chat up a chick now of all times?" Praxis said to Jason. "I'm nervous. I just want to get the food and go back as soon as possible."

Jason didn't understand all of what Praxis said, but he was nervous too. He looked around as innocently as he could. There were two soldiers not far away and walking closer. He wondered whether he should go over and get Ru, but, riding on Fluff, it would attract too much attention.

Just then a man who had just unloaded a box from a ship lost his balance and dropped the box. It broke open and fruit fell out. A couple of people near him helped him collect the fruit, but one or two pieces fell into the water, and a couple more rolled away.

One piece of fruit landed near where Ru and the girls were standing. Both Happy and the blue Pokémon went for it at the same time. They bumped against each other and both of them squealed. Happy adeptly brought his tail around and grabbed the fruit, at which the blue Pokémon objected and started squealing complaints. Happy started running away but the blue Pokémon followed and squirted him with water gun. Happy was knocked over and fell under the feet of someone who was helping to carry another box that was being unloaded from another ship. The sailor tripped, the box fell and broke open, and fish flew all over the dock. Meanwhile, Happy, annoyed, turned back and started slapping the blue Pokémon with both his paws. The blue Pokémon lost its balance and slipped on one of the fish and rolled under someone else's feet, who also lost his balance and slipped on another fish.

Leaving the other girl behind, Ru and the girl he was talking to both rushed over and tried to calm their Pokémon, but by then, the soldiers were rushing over to try and restore order. Ru signalled something to the girl. They both started rushing towards Jason and Praxis, Pokémon in tow.

As soon as the soldiers noticed them running away, one of them tried to chase them, but Happy deftly pushed a fish under his feet and the soldier slipped and crashed on his back. The other soldier noticed that Ru and the girl were heading towards Jason and Praxis, so he called out to them to stop them. Jason didn't know what to do so he stood there trying to think of something. By that time, Ru, the girl and their two Pokémon ran past them and pushed their way through a crowd that was gathering to see what was going on. By the time the soldier reached Jason, Ru and the girl were out of sight. The soldier that had slipped was back on his feet and not far behind. Both of them looked angry, and Jason couldn't blame them.

"Why didn't you stop them?" the first soldier barked at Jason and Praxis.

Jason was wondering what to say, when Praxis answered first, "Look, I've got a broken arm. How can I stop them."

"What about you?" the soldier shouted at Jason.

"I … uh …" Jason didn't know what to say.

"Look," said Praxis, "he's barefoot and that's why he's riding. He didn't have time to get off."

"That's right," Jason quickly put in.

One of the soldiers looked like he was sizing the boys up. Jason was worried about whether he would tried and do something to them. He turned to Jason and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"We're just taking a look at the ships," said Jason.

"Why?" demanded the soldier. Jason looked at him and the other soldier but he couldn't read their faces.

"We were looking for a job," said Praxis.

The soldier looked at Jason's feet and then felt Praxis' worn out clothing.

"You're not from around here," he said. "You come looking for work?"

Praxis nodded. Jason followed his lead and nodded also, but he was nervous that he might not be so convincing.

The soldier poked Jason's chest and arms. Jason was offended and drew back, but wasn't sure about what he could and couldn't get away with. The man and his companion looked very strong, and they were armed with swords. He wouldn't win a fight. He could get away on Fluff but where would that leave Praxis? This incident was the last thing he needed.

"How would you like a job where you had all the shoes and clothes and food you need?" the soldier asked Jason. Jason was taken aback. He had just thought he was about to get into some kind of trouble, but he was being offered a job. If it was a job for the king, he wouldn't want it, but how could he turn it down without a reason that wouldn't give him away? He looked at Praxis for support but he looked blank.

"You look pretty tough. Ever lost a fight?" the soldier went on.

"I … haven't been in a fight," Jason said. Except the one with Ruby, Jason didn't want to add.

The soldier looked at him oddly and said, "A guy who can't afford shoes? You've never had to fight people you've robbed, or someone who's scrambling with you for the same bit of food?"

What a horrible thought, thought Jason. The soldiers, and obviously the king, knows that people have to resort to thieving and fighting each other to survive, and does nothing to help? Maybe the king wanted it that way for some reason.

"Look, we've only just become poor," said Praxis. "And if you give him a job, how will it help me?"

The soldier shrugged. "It's up to him how he shares his pay." He turned to Jason. "What's your name, kid?"

Huh-oh, thought Jason. No-one had prepared him for this eventuality. He had to make up something quickly, but he didn't know many names.

"My name's Jaxus," he said finally. He heard Praxis stifle a gasp.

"So where are you from … 'Jaxus'?" enquired the soldier.

"We're from Violet Town," lied Praxis. "Both our parents were from Alph but they left and moved to Violet Town. But they got sick and died and we had no friends so we thought we would come to the nearest port to see if there was any work on ships."

The soldier looked at his companion. They shared a look like they knew they wouldn't get a straight answer to any question they put to the two boys. The other soldier shrugged as if to say they were wasting their time.

The first soldier turned back to Jason. "Think about it." He poked Jason in the chest with his index finger. "I'll be around here all week. If you want a good job, come and find me." Then they turned and left.

Jason waited until the soldiers were out of earshot and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You know he was trying to recruit you as a soldier, don't you?" Praxis asked.

"I wasn't sure, but I thought it must be something like that." Jason replied. "Anyway, let's get out of here."

"What about the shopping?" said Praxis.

"What _about_ the shopping?" said a voice from behind them. It was Ru. He was back. He grabbed Praxis by his good arm and pulled him away. Jason could do nothing but follow.

"Let's get away from the wharves," said Ru. "We'll get the food quickly and go back home."

The atmosphere on the road to the marketplace was completely different. Jason saw people lying on mats along both sides of the road. They were extending their arms, asking for food or money or anything. Jason looked into their faces and saw suffering, anguish and despair. Up to now, he had not seen many Johtians at all, and most of those he saw were poorer than the people of Viridian Town but not desperate. Now suddenly he came face to face with the real cost of the king's mistreatment of his people. This must be the reason why he was called.

If it was one or two people like that, it might've been different, but there must have been over a hundred. He couldn't bear to look at them, all the more because he had no money or food himself to give them. He whispered to Ru, "How come all these people are here?"

"This is the place where people come to buy food, so this is where they'll find money and food. It wasn't as bad when I was last here, but I guess it's getting worse every year."

Jason looked more carefully. Some people were obviously lame or injured or sick. Many of them were children. Most were dressed in filthy, torn rags. Some people's bones were poking through their skin, as if they were barely alive. Some had wounds with flies on them. The more he saw, the more horrified he became.

"Why can't the sick people get medicine?" he asked.

"What's that?" asked Ru.

"It's like herbs you can eat, isn't it?" asked Praxis. We have some herbs in Alph that can help you when like you've got a fever."

"You've never heard of medicine? Like the stuff I put on your arm to stop the pain. And there are other things for making pussy wounds better or helping you sleep and all kinds of medicine."

"I guess they don't have that in Johto," said Ru. "When people are so sick they can't work, they have to come to places like this and beg all day."

A young girl came up to Jason and asked for some food. It broke his heart, but Jason had to say that he didn't have any. But then he turned back.

"Hey, wait!" he called out. "Come with us, he said."

"What are you doing?" said Ru. "We can't draw attention to ourselves."

"I can't bear it. I have to do something to help someone. That's why I came to Johto, wasn't it?"

When they got some shopping, Jason gave some of the food to the girl. She thanked him and left.

* * *

"_Argo" might be a bit confusing. The name of Jason's boat __in the original story __was the Argo (__Ἀργώ__), which was named after its builder, Argus (__Άργος__). Since I'll rarely if at all mention the name of the boat, I'll use Argo instead of Argus for the builder __since for some reason it feels more natural to me__. In my version of the story, I've also made Argo the captain of the ship since Jason is too young and does not have the background to have that role._

_I __had to look up about ancient Greek toilets. __I found__ a website about __the __history of toilets; I can only assume that its historically accurate. I hope you don't mind the "toilet humour". I'm not trying to be __c__rude, just funny and informative._


	11. 10 - Secret Meeting

**Jason and the Fleece of Hoenn**

**Chapter ****10**** – ****Secret Meeting**

Later that evening, Argo gathered everyone together in the kitchen and announced in hushed tones, as if to emphasize its secrecy, "Jason, I've managed to arrange a meeting of your supporters on board my ship."

"My … supporters?" This was news to Jason.

"Yes. Now Jason, Ruby, listen carefully. My ship is due out late tonight to reach Olivine at dawn. We'll leave an hour early, with both of you on board as newly hired hands. During the trip, we'll leave the shipping route and wait for others to arrive on small boats from other ships. The cargo hold will be empty until we reach Olivine, so we can use it to have a meeting to progress our plans."

"Plans?" asked Jason. "You have plans?" If only he had known when he was at the City of Alph, things might have gone differently.

"Yes, didn't Ruby tell you?"

Jason looked at Ru who looked a little sheepish. Jason replied, "He told me that you might be able to take me to Olivine to reach the king."

"That's all I knew," said Ru.

"I see. Your father never told you anything else?"

Ru shook his head. "I guess he didn't want me blabbing if we got caught."

"Fine. Go to sleep early. I'll wake you up when it's time to go."

"What about Praxis?" asked Jason.

"I can't bring a foreigner. If we get caught, it'll endanger Alph."

Praxis objected. "I came of my own free will. It's got nothing to do with Alph."

Argo was adamant. He added, "In any case, you have a broken arm. It has to look like I hired you."

Praxis snorted but all Jason could do was shrug. He couldn't argue with what Argo was saying.

Shortly after dinner, however, Ru slipped out of the house. "I'll be back on time," he told Jason and Praxis, but said nothing else, nor did he say anything to anyone else.

When it was time for bed, though, Argo noticed he was missing. Argo and Auria became worried and asked of Ru's whereabouts.

"He said he'd be back on time," Jason explained.

"Did anything happen today?" Auria asked.

"A couple of soldiers were after him at the docks," Jason replied. "He caused some trouble but managed to run away from them."

Auria shook her head. "That boy. What if they recognized him?"

"He's not easy to catch," said Jason.

"I wonder if I should go look for him?" said Argo.

"I can help," Jason offered.

"No, you go to sleep. I'll wait a while longer."

Jason went to sleep as Argo recommended, but was woken up during the night by the sound of voices in the next room.

"… all this grief over a _girl_?" Jason heard Auria say. "We feared you'd been caught."

"Hey, can't a guy go—" Ru argued back but was cut short.

"Not if it puts the plan at risk," said Argo. "Get serious. Are you on our side, or your own?"

The talk settled after that and Jason started drifting off to sleep again. He was relieved at least that Ru was all right. A minute later Ru came to sleep on the makeshift bed on the kitchen floor next to Jason.

"Ru?" Jason whispered. "Is everything OK? Where were you"

"Jay, mate," Ru whispered back, "I was on a date." He kept his voice low, but in spite of the scolding he got, he couldn't hide the excitement and satisfaction in his tone. "Guess what? I scored!" Ru gave Jason a friendly slap on the shoulder and finished with, "G'night. I wanna sleep now."

Jason couldn't figure out what Ru meant, but he was drowsy, so he turned around and went back to sleep.

It didn't feel like he slept long enough when he was shaken awake again. Jason fumbled for his clothes and got dressed while Argo got Ru up. Argo was about to lead them out when Jason realised that neither Lucario nor any of his Pokémon were with them.

"What about Lucario?" Jason asked. "And my Pokémon?"

"How can I get Lucario aboard? What if one of the soldiers notices him? And that goes for Quil too."

"Unclargo, zitokay tobrin Appy?" Ru mumbled, half asleep.

"What!?" Argo said.

"Can Happy come?"

"Yes, that's fine. And Jason can bring his doduo."

Jason, however, was resolute.

"I'm not going without Lucario."

Argo huffed in frustration.

"After all the trouble it took to arrange this? I hadn't expected an opportunity so soon. Jason, you're the key to this. You have to come. We _need_ you to come."

Jason, however, would not feel comfortable without Lucario. He was going on a ship with strangers—apart from two people he had known for a mere matter of days.

"What's wrong, Jason? Don't you trust us?" Argo asked after Jason's silence. "We need to know what kind of leader you'll be, what kind of help you can give us and how we can help you to depose Pelias."

"And if you decide you don't like me?" Jason asked. "What's to stop you throwing me overboard or something like that?"

Jason couldn't see Argo's face in the dim lamplight, but from the silence, Jason could sense that Argo was stunned, probably even hurt. He suddenly felt guilty and wondered if he should take back what he said.

"Look Jason, if worse comes to worse, and we decided that we didn't want you as our leader—hypothetically speaking of course—the worse we'd do is find a way to get you out of the country safely. I'll sail you back to Kanto myself if I have to. There's no way I'd let anyone touch a hair on you."

"Jay, mate, I'll look after you!" added Ru with an elbow nudge to the ribs.

In the dimness, Jason couldn't read Ru's face clearly, but he sounded sincere. Still, after Ru's behaviour that night, Jason wasn't sure he could count on him. Plus he was his uncle's nephew. If there was a conflict, he'd side with his family no doubt.

"Jason, we need to go _now_ or we'll be late," Argo explained. "If we rush to get to the ship, it'll look suspicious. Is there anything I can say to help you trust us? Have we mistreated you? We saved your life, we've looked after you and fed you. I love you as much as I love Ruby, or my own children!"

That last point surprised Jason. Yes, Argo did show love, and responsibility. He seemed to be a good man. Everything he did and said since Jason first met him agreed with that, and Jason certainly had no evidence to doubt him. The only problem was the hadn't known him long enough to be sure.

"OK," Jason said finally. "But I'm bringing Fluff. Anyway, I'm barefoot. I'll have to ride her, at least as far as the boat."

On the way, everyone was silent. It gave Jason an opportunity to think. In particular, he thought about what Ru had done last night. Apparently, he left the house to be with a girl. Maybe it was that "hot" girl he was talking to at the docks. When he came back, it sounded like he was glad to do what he did, but he got a scolding for it because he was putting the plan to get rid of Pelias at risk. Lucario at first doubted Ru's loyalty to Jason, but by now Jason didn't have any doubt about Ru's loyalty. It was something else that he now doubted about him, but he couldn't figure out exactly what.

He thought about what if it had been himself in that situation. Would he, Jason, go somewhere to enjoy himself if it put anyone else at risk? No he wouldn't. Even if it put one other person's happiness at risk, let alone their safety, he wouldn't do it. Why not? Because he had responsibility. That was it! Ru, he figured, mustn't have the same feeling of responsibility that Jason had. Ru chose his own pleasure over the safety of other people. That meant that he would have to be careful of him in the future. He had made friends with him, something Jason had never had in his childhood, and he valued that friendship and wouldn't want to lose it. Ru had also been a great help. He knew so much more about Johto than Jason did. Moreoever, Jason would never have made it as far as he did if it wasn't for Ru. However, Jason would have to be careful about what matters he could trust Ru with.

They reached Argo's ship and boarded without incident. The crew were already there making the ship ready to leave. There wasn't much wind, so the men, to their annoyance, had to row. Once they departed, Argo asked Ru and Jason to meet him at the helm at the rear of the vessel.

He noticed how Argo examined signal fires set about in the otherwise dark harbour and used them to steer the ship. The moon was in the west directly in front of them, casting a spectacular reflection in the water ahead. The once angry sea had changed again, this time into a perfection of serene beauty. How many faces did the sea have, Jason wondered? The novelty of riding on a ship for the first time diverted Jason's mind from his concerns. The gentle motion of the ship and the rhythmic sound of the oars slushing against the water helped settle his nerves.

"So Jason," said Argo, "you and Ru don't know anything about the plan?"

"No," Jason answered. Ru shook his head.

"Very well. We have time now for me to explain everything. Tell me, what do you know about your quilava?"

"He came with me to Kanto when he was a young cyndaquil."

"Is that all?"

"Umm … they're rare. That's about it."

"There were _three_ rare Pokémon eggs the people of Johto gave to your father in gratitude for how well he ruled us. The cyndaquil was one, but there was also a totodile and a chikorita. Your father, gracious as he was, didn't keep them for himself. The cyndaquil he gave to you, although you were only a baby. His brother Pelias also had a young son, Rivalus. He gave your cousin Rivalus the totodile. He still has it—it's now grown into a Croconaw."

He paused to check the direction of the ship and to adjust the steering. By now the boat was picking up speed and they had sailed out from the harbour.

"Now the chikorita," Argo went on, "he sent to the kingdom of Hoenn, as a gift to the newly born daughter of King Aetes."

Argo paused as if that last statement had some significance, but if it did, it was lost to Jason. So Argo asked Jason, "Have you heard of the Golden Fleece?"

"Sort of," said Jason.

"Sort of?"

"When I was learning to read, there was a book about Pokémon that said that some Pokémon had unusual colour. It said that the Golden Fleece of Hoenn was from a mareep that had unusual colour."

"Mareep are usually cream coloured. Unusually coloured ones are pink. But this one was rarer than even those. It was golden!"

"So what's it got to do with me, and those other Pokémon?"

"Hey," Ru cut in, "did you say Golden Fleece of _Hoenn_?"

"That's what the book said," Jason replied.

"I guess outside Johto, the truth of its origin isn't well known," Argo explained. "According to legend, over a hundred years ago, Pokémon tamers from Hoenn came to Johto to catch Pokémon that weren't native to Hoenn. They were so fortunate, the story goes, that they found a mareep with golden wool. They caught it and took it back to Hoenn. For a hundred years, its fleece has been there, and it's now believed to be in the possession of King Aetes."

"Right," said Jason. "So what?"

"Oh I get it," said Ru. "Jason's father sent the chikorita in exchange for the Golden Fleece."

"That's right. He wanted to exchange one rare Pokémon so to speak for another. But he was murdered—along with Jason's mother and older sister—before the exchange could be arranged. Now Pelias, we think, didn't know of this arrangement. But he's a greedy man and he's collected many rare items."

"He's got a moon stone!" said Ru. "That's a piece of rock that fell from the sky!"

"And a mysterious silver feather," Argo added. "Now the plan is that you obtain the Golden Fleece and offer it in exchange for the throne."

"What!?" Jason exclaimed. "How am I supposed to get that?"

"Yeah," said Ru, "and even if he did, why would Pelias hand over the kingdom so easily. He could just force Jason to give him the fleece and then kill him."

Jason didn't like the sound of that. It was the very reason he originally didn't want to come to Johto. If the man was a murderer, Ru was right. The plan wouldn't work.

"Getting the fleece will be hard, but it's achievable. I'll sail you there and back myself. But Ruby is right. The king won't hand over the kingdom so easily."

"So what's the point of all this?" asked Jason.

"Wait, I bet there's more to it," Ru replied. "So tell us the rest of the plan?" Ru asked Argo.

"I believe we have the numbers to depose the king by force. But without the fleece, it would mean a civil war. We'll win in the end, but many lives would be lost. With the fleece, we could offer it as a way of resolving the conflict peacefully. He can take his treasures and live a life of luxury in a foreign land, or he could face a war with no prospects of winning."

So there was plan after all, Jason thought. If only he'd known about it when he was at the City of Alph. But there was something he wondered about.

"So why haven't you already obtained the fleece and given the king this choice?"

"The exchange was between your father and King Aetes. I doubt that Aetes would recognize anyone else's right to the deal. To complete it, you would have to go as the son and rightful heir of Aeson. And even if we had the fleece, the people don't have another king to install in Pelias's place. There might be conflict between possible contenders, even Pelias's son himself."

"I see," said Ru. Jason himself seemed to follow the reasoning only barely.

"We're almost at our destination," said Argo. "I have to leave the shipping lane and take us south, enough to be out of sight, but not so far that we end up in the whirlpools. You two, go into the cargo hold and arrange the empty boxes into a big circle."

Jason was about to ask for a better explanation of the plan, but Ru pulled him away.

"Uncle Argo needs to concentrate. We don't want to end up in a whirlpool. Come on, help me fix up the boxes."

– o –

Within an hour, a dozen or more men had arrived and were seated below deck on the boxes. Seeing the mass of strangers, Jason became nervous again. Argo was seated between him and Ru, and they, the visitors and a few of the crew formed a circle of about twenty people. A few of the crew were on watch on deck. The rest were ready at the oars for an escape should the need arise. Fluff lay curled up asleep on the floor next to Jason, and Happy was also snoozing next to Ru. The boat rocked gently, not enough to bother anyone.

One of the crewmen in the circle got up and brought a lamp over. He set it in the middle of the circle so people could see each other's faces. Jason looked about at the people seated around him. In their faces, he observed expressions of worry and uncertainty, but also of hope and expectation. These few people represented the people he had come to help. Would he meet their expectations, or would he let them down?

"This is Jason," said Argo quietly, gesturing to the youth next to him. "Soteris saved him fourteen years ago, and he has come back to help us. He knows the plan. Do you have any questions for him?"

One man spoke first and asked, "Jason, if you succeed in becoming king, how will you rule us?"

Jason didn't quite know how to answer. He started with an "um", but before he could frame an answer, someone else asked another question.

"Jason, what do you know about the people of Johto?"

Before Jason could even say a word, someone else then asked, "What plan do you have if Pelias resists?"

Argo raised his hands and said, "Please, I understand your concerns, but give the boy a chance to speak." He then turned to face Jason and extended his hand. He looked like he expected Jason to say something.

"Look guys," said Jason, "I've only just come to Johto, like a couple of weeks ago—"

"So he knows nothing of his own people!?" shouted one man.

"Listen to how he talks!" yelled another. "How can someone so immature become our leader?"

"Hey!" Ru but in, "I've been with Jay since he got here. I think he'll be a great king!"

"You're just a kid—maybe he's promised you something for you to stick up for him!"

"I'm sixteen," Ru yelled back. "And no, he's not paying me to say this!"

Argo tried to settle Ru, but by then other people started arguing.

"We need Jason for the plan to work," said one man.

"We'll come up with another plan!" said another.

"We have no choice!" pleaded a third.

"We'll find another king!" shouted someone else.

At that point, Argo lost control of the meeting, and everyone started arguing with each other.

Jason did not know what to think. He was disappointed that even though he had risked his life and travelled so far, the people doubted that he cared about them. He was disappointed in himself, that he didn't know how to handle the people he was here to rule. And to be frank, his fears reasserted themselves. Argo promised that he would not be harmed, but Argo had lost control of these people. What if they really did toss him overboard?

What went wrong, he wondered? He thought quickly, thought about where he believed he stood with them. Love, responsibility, trust—they were things that guided him. He loved his Pokémon, so they trusted him, but he grew up with them. He learned to love them and they learned to trust him in return over a long period of time. In spite of his sense of responsibility, he didn't know the people of Johto and they didn't know him. How could they trust someone they only just met? It was impossible. Yes, that was the problem! But he had no idea how to set it right.

One thing was certain, though. There was no way the people would be able to save themselves from Pelias if they fought among themselves. If there was anything he could do, he would plead with them not to fight each other. Inside him, there was a feeling like something burned, like he had something he had to say to help them no matter what, if only they would listen. He would have to make them listen. Even if they rejected him in the end, there was at least one thing he could say to help them.

He stood up.

"QUIET!" he yelled at the top of his voice.

The atmosphere suddenly changed. Two people were still trying to argue, but a man next to them gestured towards Jason. They stopped arguing but their faces were still angry. Other faces were worried, others looked hurt. There was no longer a single face of hope to be seen.

"Thank you," said Jason. "Please, hear me out. Look you guys … I mean … people of Johto, if you fight each other, you won't get anywhere. You'll only hurt yourselves. You're not each other's enemies, the king's the one who's hurting you, so please, don't make it any worse by fighting each other."

"What do you care?" said one angry voice.

"Yeah, you don't even know us," said someone else.

"Yes, I realize that now," Jason replied. "What I've got to do is to love you, I get that. What you've got to do is to trust me. But I understand that we can't do that sort of stuff that because we don't know each other yet. And … really … I don't know what kind of king I'll turn out to be because … I've never been a king before, but …"

Jason knew he was starting not to make sense, but he wasn't sure how to get things back on track.

"See, he admits it himself," said another of the men who had his doubts about Jason.

"Please!" said Argo. "Please, give him a chance to speak."

"You're just saying that because—" one man started to say, but another man interrupted him.

"No," he said. "Let the boy have his say. We haven't got much time left. Let's not make any hasty decisions that we'll pay for later."

"Thank you," said Argo. "Jason, please continue."

"Look, even if I never become your king," Jason continued, "you've got to work together. Ru and I had a hard journey to get here, but we worked together. We never fought each other, not even once, because what we were trying to do is get here so we can help _you_. That's all we thought about, and together, we made it."

Jason saw some faces soften. Some people still looked doubtful, but at least he had succeeded in stopping the argument. At that point, Ru spoke up. It wasn't his usual cheerful, cheeky voice. This time he was uncharacteristically soft and solemn.

"I wasn't just saying what I said about Jason coz there's something in it for me." There was no pleading in Ru's voice for people to believe him. He spoke like he meant what he said. "You didn't see what he went through to get here. We had to face soldiers and robbers. I got caught and he could've abandoned me, but he came to rescue me. We had to go through the Ilex Forest so the king wouldn't get us."A few people gasped when he mentioned that. "We had to face a storm on a raft on the sea to get here secretly, and we barely made it alive." At that point, Ru got indignant and he thumped the box he was sitting on with his fist. "I don't wanna hear anybody telling me that Jason isn't fit to be king, coz no-one goes through that unless he really cares about us." Some people started fidgeting uncomfortably, but Ru went on, in a final burst of anger. "Would Pelias do all that for you? Answer me! Would he!?"

Jason had never seen Ru so emotional. He gulped. So Ru understood that Jason cared about his people. He felt a warm sensation in his heart. At that point, one of the men put his hands to his face and started to sob. Many of the men who had spoken against Jason looked down, all of them finally silenced.

"So I suppose the next step," said Jason, "is for me to get this Golden Fleece, is that right?"

"You do need to get the fleece, Jason," said Argo, "but before that you have to confront Pelias."

"What, in person!?" Jason exclaimed, his voice almost coming to a squeak. "What if he has me killed?"

"It's all right, Jason," said one of the men in the meeting. "Yes, you'll need to be brave, but we won't put you in danger."

"As I explained to you before," Argo added, "you should make him an offer: the fleece and his amassed treasures in exchange for the kingdom. If he refuses, then you explain that he'll face a nationwide revolt which he has no chance of winning."

"One thing still bugs me," said Jason. "How do we know that we'll win?"

"The king only has two main supporters," one of the men explained, "Sophister and Amphilogus. He also pays the army and navy well enough to stay loyal to him."

"Pays them at our expense!" added another man.

"We're taxed to the bone, at the threat of violence by the army," someone else explained.

"We're counting on you, Jason!" a voice called out.

"I … I'll do my best," Jason replied. "But I can't do it alone."

"I'll be with you all the way, Jay!" said Ru.

"We're all behind you, Jason!" another person called out. Others echoed in agreement.

At last, Jason felt himself relax. Somehow, he had won the people over. He half-smiled, thinking that winning _them_ was the easy part, difficult as it was. They needed him, after all. Defeating the king and fulfilling the people's hope—that would not be so easy.

– o –

Jason had an opportunity to have a brief look at Olivine City while the boat was being loaded. One of Argo's crewmen showed him and Ru around. Behind the port lay markets and shops, and behind that stood a stadium where Pokémon matches were sometimes held. Adjacent to the stadium was the palace, but it was well-guarded so they didn't want to get too close.

The man bought them something to eat on the way back to the ship, but he complained that the price of food was dearer in Olivine than Goldenrod. Once on the boat, they returned to Goldenrod City. Ru and Jason helped unload to make it look like they were legitimate hired hands. By evening, they returned to Argo's home where they made plans for the following day.

After one of Aurea's pleasant dinners, they went to bed early to make up for lost sleep. At first Jason was so nervous (and to be honest with himself, excited), he didn't think he could sleep. But Quil could sense his unsettled feelings and came over and curled up next to him. Jason was asleep before he knew it.

– o –

The next morning, Argo, the three boys, and all their Pokémon openly advanced towards Argo's vessel where the crew had already made it ready to set sail. Praxis insisted on going and, in spite of Argo's advice, also insisted on wearing his chiton. When they reached the docks, two soldiers on patrol noticed the unusual group approaching and confronted them.

The two soldiers drew their swords. They signalled another pair of soldiers to join them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" one of them demanded.

"I'm Argo, and this is my ship."

"Who are these youths and these Pokémon?"

Argo was about to answer, but Jason took a step forward. By that time the other two soldiers had arrived and also drew their swords.

"You know exactly who I am," said Jason.

"Don't play games with me, kid, or I'll run you through."

The soldier made a threatening move. Instantly, Quil reacted. He pounced forward and blazed up in a fearsome display. The soldiers drew back.

"Let us through if you know what's good for you," said Argo. "You can send a message to Pelias that Jason is on his way."

Warily, the group moved forward towards the wharf where the boat was moored. Quil kept up his flames at the front of the procession while Lucario guarded the rear, aura spheres at the ready in each palm. The soldiers reluctantly made way for them, and they boarded without any further trouble. They weighed anchor and were promptly on their way to Olivine City.

"That's one advantage we have," said Argo, once they had left port.

"What's that?" asked Jason.

"Those soldiers are in it for the pay. They're not loyal to Pelias himself. If their lives are on the line, they'll back down."

About half an hour out of Goldenrod, they met another ship as Argo had planned. Jason, his two friends and their Pokémon transferred to the other vessel.

"Stay hidden," Argo advised. "I expect the king will get the message very soon and send ships to search for you."

"Will you be OK?" Jason called out as the ships were starting to part ways.

"I'll be back in Goldenrod before they get there. Send word when you're ready for me to come and get you. Good luck!"


End file.
